Bikes and Hair Dye
by Lord Onisyr
Summary: Somehow Makishima found himself showing Midousuji of all people how to put streaks in his hair. Onoda influenced this, he just wanted to see his high school senpai and university teammate hanging out and getting along. Neither Makishima nor Midousuji knew where this would ultimately lead or whether it was the best or worst thing they could do.
1. Alone in one space

**Bikes and Hair Dye**

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Wataru Watanabe and Shonen Champion. I don't own them; I just examine all their possibilities.

Author's Note: This is one of the crakiest of crackpairings in the entire Pedals fandom, there is no way around that. I made an attempt, however, to write this pairing in a way that kind of made sense and have it somewhat IC and believable. How successful was that attempt? You'll have to read to find out. Or at least enjoy your crack.

This is my first time ever writing Midousuji in any kind of a serious way, so please be gentle on me.

* * *

Onoda called a little while ago:

"Uh, I'm so sorry Makishima-san, but I'm not going to be able to meet up with you guys today."

Makishima could hear the frustration in his voice. Onoda said he had to go to back to Chiba today, his mom called him panicking that a pipe broke in the house and it was spewing water everywhere. Onoda's dad was away on a fishing weekend with some friends, Sakamichi wanted to help his mom deal with the plumbers and clean up the mess.

"You two go ahead without me," he said. "I know you already got the stuff, I'm sure you two will have a great time."

Makishima's face twitched at this assertion, but he stayed positive over the phone.

"Hey it's no problem, you help out your mom and we'll send you a pic of the results," he said in a fake cheery tone.

Makishima knew, though, this whole plan was dead in the water. Onoda was reason this was happening in the first place, everyone else was just going to do this on his insistence anyway. Of course the other guy wasn't going to go along with this if Sakamichi wasn't there.

Makishima was considerably relieved. Yes he was out a small bit of money for supplies, but he could use them other places later. It was worth having the afternoon to himself and not dealing with an awkward situation.

Just when Makishima made his conclusions about how today would go, there was a knock at the door right at 2 o'clock on the dot. He furrowed his brows, this couldn't be who he thought it was. He looked out the peephole; sure enough there was the other party. A part of him wanted to just keep quiet and pretend he wasn't there, but he opened the door before logic could have any more say.

Makishima had to look up to make eye contact with the tall, gangly guy in front of him. The young man's hands were shoved in his jeans pockets and he averted his gaze. Makishima could only think that if someone told him that creepy Midousuji kid from Kyoto Fushimi would be on his doorstep in four years he never would have believed them. Now here he was right at his apartment door.

"Hey," Makishima greeted.

"I'm guessing Sakamichi called you too about how he had to go home today," Midousuji said. "Do you…uh…still want to do this anyway?"

Makishima gave a profound blink; he was not expecting this at all. His logic directed him to tell Midousuji he was busy today, maybe they should wait until Sakamichi is free again.

"Uh…sure, no problem, if your still up to it," he replied instead. "Come on in."

Midousiji walked into the apartment and Makishima closed the door behind him. His first thought was this is how horror movies start, though he tried to slap that idea away. A black backpack was slung over Midousuji's shoulder against a black short-sleeved shirt over a purple tank top. It still amazed him that Midousuji of all people had a decent sense of style. The only other time he had ever seen him was in his high school team uniform, though during these odd meet-ups over the past few months he saw he usually wore outfits with nice coordination.

"Did you bring a shirt you don't mind getting stained?" Makishima asked.

Midousuji took off his backpack and lightly slapped it, Makishima nodded.

"Get changed, I'll get my things together," Maksishima replied.

Makishima walked over to the kitchen and got out the box he had prepared for this occasion. He put it on the table and took out the bottles, then got out his usual plastic bowl and brushes. He glanced up and saw Midousuji taking off his over shirt, then peeling off his tank top. Midousuji had grown into his limbs a little since first-year, it looked like he'd put on a little more muscle weight as well though he was still a bit on the thin side.

"You didn't think I'd show up today, did you?" Midousuji called back.

The sound of his voice pulled Makishima back to reality, now he just felt silly for being distracted by something so ridiculous.

"Honestly I didn't," he replied, walking over to wardrobe in the corner of the apartment and pulling out some old towels with plenty of green stains on them. "Didn't think you'd be interested, especially with just the two of us."

"I guess you called that one wrong," Midousuji replied, Makishima could see a hint of that dung-eating smirk. "That's what you get for making conclusions."

Midousuji essentially talked through complaints and insults. It was something Makishima rapidly learned the more time he spent with him, or rather the more time Onoda invited the two of them to hang out with him.

Onoda and Midousuji were now at the same university and on the same cycling team. In May Makishima settled in Tokyo, his own university diploma in hand with the keys to a tiny studio in Shibuya. Onoda and Makishima were now just a five-minute train ride away from each other. It was paradise for Sakamichi; his old rival and his returned senpai were now in one neutral place. Of course he wanted all of them to hang out together like old friends.

Onoda was clearly aware, however, that neither Midousuji nor Makishima were entirely social, not to mention neither of them were probably interested in being friends. That didn't stop Onoda from trying. Makishima got his own pleas:

"I know his reputation, Makishima-san," read one email. "I've seen what he's capable of, and I know to be careful. I swear he's different now, though. We've talked a lot. He knows he did some bad things, but he wants to put that behind him. I just want to give the guy a chance, no one else has and I think he deserves it."

Apparently there was some truth to the whole "he realized the error of his ways" speech but, according to a rumor he heard from Imaizumi, it was hardly a heartwarming redemption story. Apparently the administrators at Kyoto Fushimi suddenly took a zero tolerance policy to bad sportsmanship and harassment, Midousuji their direct target. Of course this had nothing to do with the fact one of the first-years Midousuji terrorized into quitting had a dad who was a well-known local politician. There was an investigation, a lot of rumors and accusations, and most of the team rolling right over on Midousuji. He was almost kicked off the team. In the end the end he kept his spot, but with a stern warning and having to deal with a new coach that kept a close eye on him.

Imaizumi said he didn't trust the source of the story, but did say Midousuji was so quiet during the Inter-High it was eerie. Makishima figured he had been knocked down a few pegs and probably focused more on actual racing in his third year to get scouts' attentions. It apparently worked; here he was now with Onoda on a university team.

When Makishima got the first invitation to hang out, he decided to go in with an open mind. He decided he would oblige Onoda once or twice, though waited for any opportunity for Midousuji to slip up and show his true colors.

The first moment Midousuji ever opened his mouth and laid into Onoda about how he "sucked so hard" during one race, Makishima swore he had him. Onoda just laughed and replied, "Yeah that was pretty rough, though you do remember what happened next time…" and it was done from there. It was obvious this was just how he was.

Somehow obliging Onoda once or twice became obliging him at least once a week or every other week. Sometimes when they planned to hang out between Onoda's university life and Makishima's…whatever he was doing these days Onoda would say, "Would it be okay if Midousuji-kun joins us?"

Much to his surprise Midousuji wasn't that offensive to be around. Yes his attitude was off-putting, but he was capable of having a neutral conversation with Onoda. Makishima even saw him interacting with a few of their team members and saw he was capable of being civil and cooperative, even if he barely spoke a few words the whole time with a blank look. It was clear the kid had matured somehow in the past four years, or maybe he had been knocked down to size. Regardless Makishima wasn't letting his guard down.

This moment, however, was really the first time Midousuji and Makishima had spoken more than a couple words to each other. Even sitting across from each other words were shared with Onoda, but not the other guy. Makishima wondered if Midousuji would be saving all his choice taunts for here.

The fact they were alone in the same apartment together did make Makishima's skin crawl to a small degree. A small part of his mind, though, was more intrigued to see where this was going. He laid out some towels on the wooden table, though he really didn't care if this table got stained. It was a cheap thing he picked up in a thrift shop, it already had so many things spilled on it already: the advantage of being "vintage."

He looked up and saw Midousuji with a beaten-up black t-shirt in hand, though he was lazily stepping around the apartment looking around at the walls and at the random things Makishima had hanging off them. He stopped in front of a couple paintings that were mostly paint splatters with a few random objects and figures painted on, Makishima's signature stuck out at the corners of both of them. They were the results of a painting night in London, or a bunch of intoxicated people spreading paint everywhere and trying to analyze the intricate symbolism of every detail later. He was tempted to tell Midousuji the story behind these, but figured he'd get some variation of "these are gross" or some wall of insults he didn't feel like hearing.

Makishima had all of his tools out and was putting on a pair of plastic gloves. He looked up and saw Midousuji had put the t-shirt on by now, one hand pulling out the elastic that held his shoulder-length hair in a loose ponytail. Makishima could see a silver ring in the side of his ear cartilage right before the cascade of stringy hair covered it. He seemed to be studying the sewing machine that sat in the corner; hopefully he didn't see the layer of dust over it.

"I'm all set, ready to do this?" Makishima asked.

Midousuji looked back over at him and shuffled to the table. Makishima pulled out a chair facing a small stand mirror on the table. Midousuji plopped down in the chair; Makishima draped a towel over his thin shoulders and fastened it with a large safety pin.

"That too tight?" he asked.

"That's fine," Midousuji replied. "You don't have any roommates or anyone who'll barge in, do you?"

Somehow Makishima was unsettled by that question. He was making sure he was alone so he could…okay this was getting silly.

"No, just me," Makishima replied. "Don't worry no one's barging in."

Yes, Makishima was living contentedly alone in this little studio so he could reconnect with Japan and do his art in peace. Of course that was the official answer.

Makishima ran his hands through Midousuji's hair, a hairdresser friend of his told him this was to get the feel of someone's hair thickness and quality before working. He had never done this on anyone else before; he figured it was a good way to start. Midousuji's hair was fine, but it was really soft; he obviously took good care of it. Makishima looked in the mirror and saw those bulging eyes looking downward.

"Like I said I'm going to show you how to do this, so pay attention to what I'm doing," Makishima said.

"Sure," Midousuji replied dourly.

Makishima pulled the bowl toward him, then dipped the brush into the bleach solution.

"So how wide did you want these streaks?" Makishima asked.

Midousuji looked blankly in the mirror.

"I don't know, something noticeable," he replied. "You're the expert at this, what do you think would work?"

"It's your hair, you should know what you want," Makishima answered.

"Well if I don't what you do, I'll just shave it all off and all your hard work will be gone," Midousuji sneered.

Makishima stared down at him with an unamused expression; of course this was where the fun started. He wasn't going to tell Midousuji what he was threatening was par for the course for design or any artistic profession. How many time had he spent hours on something he had to take apart and redo later? He was going to have to try harder for a reaction.

"Or I could just not do this and leave you to experiment and screw it up," Makishima sighed. "Then you could shave it all off if you wished."

Midousuji's lipped curled and he looked away.

"A couple centimeters wide, big stripes like…well I guess like yours," Midousuji answered.

Makishima looked at Midousuji's hair and measured out the width of a possible stripe with his fingers. At last Midousuji nodded at what he saw and Makishima nodded back. He took a strand of hair about the width indicated, then brushed on the bleach solution.

Somehow he had been the one to suggest this whole project, but it was more something that he blurted out than actually planned to offer. They were all in a café the other day when Onoda talked about his hair, noting how Makishima's hair was now a teal color with bright yellow streaks.

"I decided I needed a change and just did it," Makishima had replied.

"Wait, did you do that yourself?" Midousuji asked.

Makishima blinked profoundly; had Midousiji actually just spoken to him? He actually acknowledged there was another person sitting a meter from him.

"In fact I did," Makishima responded.

"That's amazing, Makishima-san," Onoda had said.

"You're probably lying, unless this is just really bad," Midousuji sneered.

Makishima saw Midousuji reach over the table and grab a lock of his hair. Makishima flinched, he weakly batted at Midousuji's hand, but Midousji just held the lock of his hair and studied it. Makishima let him; if he pulled on it he was getting smacked. Instead he almost analyzed the teal and yellow waves with a look of interest, then Makishima saw his thumb rub over the piece of hair before letting it go.

"His hair always looks really cool, you do a great job with it," Onoda continued to gush. "Wait…hey Midousuji-kun, didn't you mention you were curious to some streaks in your hair too?"

"What? That was a while ago," Midousuji groaned.

"No you mentioned you wanted to get purple or something. Maybe Makishima-san could give you some pointers…that is if you have time an are okay with it."

This was when Makishima first opened his mouth.

"I guess I could show you sometime," he said then.

"What, you want me to watch you primping your hair?" Midousuji snickered.

"Could you maybe do it for him, show what really needs to be done?" Onoda asked.

He should have said no outright, he asked himself a hundred times why he didn't.

"I could do that," Makishima said. "Teach through demonstration."

"Oh that would be so awesome, but we don't want to impose of course," Onoda replied.

"No it's no problem."

Makishima knew he already dug himself in deep. He counted on Midousuji refusing outright with a few rude words. He wasn't expecting to hear: "Alright, fine."

The original idea was to do this in the dorms, but apparently the RA had been scolding people for leaving dye stains in the sinks and showers. Plus Makishima wasn't interested in rinsing Midosuji's hair in the middle of a public washroom. He also wasn't thrilled with the idea of doing this in a dorm room and having to walk back and forth all the way to the sink.

It took a lot of thought but Makishima just offered his apartment. Onoda had been here a few times already; Midousuji was becoming more of a neutral party. Maybe it was a show of trust, but then he counted on Onoda being here with them for this. Being alone in his apartment with Midousuji sounded like a nightmare scenario, or maybe it wasn't as bad as he made it out to be.

Makishima did the stripes in his hair, separating them out with small pieces of aluminum foil. Midousuji kept quiet most of the time, though he did ask a couple basic questions.

"Ugh this stuff stinks," Midousuji groaned when Makishima was almost done with one part.

"Yeah it's not pleasant," Makishima replied.

"Do you have to do this to all of your hair?"

"Yes I do. I'll just do my roots if I'm keeping this color for a while, but when I did it like this I bleached the whole thing."

"How can you stand that, it's nasty."

"I've gotten used to it. Didn't Onoda tell me you had a bleached Mohawk once?"

"Yeah second-year. I just poured the stuff on; I had no idea what I was doing. It did look pretty cool though. Then it started growing out and looking gross."

Makishima remembered hearing Midousuji had a teammate at Kyoto Fushimi with blue and pink hair, he was tempted to ask Midousuji if he got any hair tips from him. From the rumor Makishima heard, though, anything having to do with his old team was kind of a sore subject so he kept his mouth shut.

"I'll give you some tips for doing your roots too."

Midousuji just shrugged, maybe that was a thank you.

Makishima finished the bleaching process; now Midousuji had streaks of bluish solution in his hair with numerous little pieces of foil.

"I'm going to leave that for about half an hour," Makishima said, picking up his phone and setting the timer. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"What do you have?"

Makishima went into his refrigerator and looked inside, though he gave little glances to Midousuji. He really didn't want to let him out of his sight for a second. Midousuji stayed in his chair in that same position, his finger lightly tapping the end of the brush sticking out of the bowl.

"Orange juice, Bepsi, mango tea, milk…" Makishima read off.

"Mango tea, please," Midousuji replied.

Makishima took out two bottles of mango iced tea and closed the refrigerator, then walked to the table and handed Midousuji the bottle. Midousuji twisted off the cap and sipped the contents in silence and Makishima did the same. Neither of them spoke, Makishima put on the TV for some background noise.

"So why aren't you still in London?" Midousuji asked, breaking the silence. "Sakamichi told me you were working with your brother, why didn't you stay?"

Makishima thought on that answer. Because he was homesick, because by graduation he really wasn't close to anyone else in London beside his family members, because he exhausted himself, because he was snapping at everyone, because he was having anxiety attacks. Because his brother sat him down and flat out told him to take some time off after graduation, preferably in Japan. Which one of these could he really tell Midousuji and not have it shoved in his face.

"I just wanted to come back to Japan for a while," Makishima replied with a shrug. "I guess I got homesick, Tokyo's a nice place."

"Homesick for this place? Pfft, what's wrong with you?" Midousuji replied, sipping his tea.

Makishima blinked a few times. Sometimes when the three of them were in the same place Sakamichi would ask Makishima a few questions about London. Every time Makishima talked about the city or some of the things he did, Midousuji would watch him intently. Makishima suspected maybe this was something that interested in him, yet he never had the desire to ask.

"What, you don't like it here?" Makishima asked.

"Tokyo's okay, Kyoto's miserable, but still why would you leave London? It sounds like a cooler place."

Makishima looked away so he couldn't see his smirk. He had his answer.

"Well it is, I guess after four years I needed a change of scenery," he replied. "You should go to London someday, it's certainly an experience."

"Yeah that's never happening," Midousuji answered.

Makishima felt a little embarrassed, not everyone was as fortunate as he had been to just go these places.

"You never know there's options," Makishima said. "You could do a study abroad program or do some exchange, I'm pretty sure there's scholarships available."

Midousuji looked down and sipped his tea, then looked at Makishima with that smarmy smirk.

"Are you trying to be my senpai, Makishiiima-san?" Midousuji hissed, mimicking Onoda's voice a little.

Makishima gave him a creepy smirk back.

"What was I thinking, senpais are gross," Makishima replied, mimicking Midousuji.

Midousuji scowled and swigged his tea. Makishima's smirk remained in place. He looked kind of cute when he was annoyed.

"You know Sakamichi talks about you all the time," Midousuji said with a little smile. "It's really annoying."

"Oh really, you know he talks about you a lot too," Makishima replied.

Midousuji had a blank expression though his upper lip twitched a little.

"I don't get that guy at all," Midousuji said.

"Heh, no kidding," Makishima replied.

They sat in silence for a little while longer, Makishima clicked through the channels and stopped on a music video show for some extra background noise. He occasionally looked back at Midousuji to make sure he was behaving himself, one time their eyes met for a moment before Midousuji quickly turned his head away. Finally the timer went off on Makishima's phone.

"Okay, rinse time," Makishima said. "Get up."

Midousuji put his tea back on the table and rose from his seat. Makishima motioned for him to come over to the sink, then he took out the sprayer and turned on the water to a decent temperature. Makishima gently guided Midousuji's head downward, then rinsed out one strand to make sure the bleach did its job. The bleach turned his black hair a pale orange, but it would be just fine for the rest of the color. Makishima then rinsed out the rest of the foiled areas. Midousuji kept quiet the whole time and stayed still.

When the job was done, Makishima picked up a towel and patted the rinsed areas dry. Midousiji returned to an upright position, Makishima could see those bulging eyes looking around as he finished drying his hair. Makishima then motioned for Midousuji to return to his chair. Makishima got out a few bottles of purple solution and showed them to Midousuji.

"Which color were you thinking?" he asked, showing the bottles of two different shades.

"Are they going to show up?" Midousuji asked.

"Both of these should really stick out from your hair," Makishima replied.

Midousuji pondered the bottles for a moment and pointed to bright violet. Makishima nodded, then opened the bottle and poured some of the contents in another empty bowl. He took another brush and dipped it in the bowl, then brushed down a bleached strand.

"So just why are you doing this for me anyway?" Midousuji asked. "You hate me right?"

Makishima raised his brows a little at the question.

"What makes you say that?" Makishima replied, starting on another strand.

He looked in the mirror and saw Midousuji's eyes were wide and his gaze was downcast.

"Call it an educated guess," Midousuji said. "All you Sohoku guys hate me; well maybe not Sakamichi, but he's special."

Makishima continued brushing and pondered the question. In truth it kind of bothered him a little.

"I don't hate you," Makishima replied neutrally.

He looked in the mirror again and saw Midousuji's eyes widen a little as he gave a profound blink.

"So why are you doing this?" Midousuji asked.

Makishima wasn't entirely sure what that answer was let alone how to respond. He just shrugged.

"I just like doing this, I figured I'd do you a favor," Makishima replied.

"Aww it's like we're best buddies or something," Midousuji taunted.

"What about you, why are you here?" Makishima turned it back around. "Do you want to be best buddies?"

"Well what if I said I did?" Midousuji craned his neck around and looked at Makishima, he reminded him of an owl. "How would you feel about that? What if I confessed my love for you?"

Makishima gave him a blank look.

"I really don't know how I'd feel unless I heard it," Makishima answered. "Why? Do you have something you want to tell me?"

Makishima knew what the answer would be, though he wasn't counting on Midousuji's cheeks flushing. Makishima just looked at him, raising his brows in anticipation. Midousuji swung his head around.

"Gross," he hissed.

"Yeah, I thought so," Makishima replied, continuing with what he was doing.

He looked in the mirror to see Midousuji with a little scowl, only now it kind of looked like a pout. Makishima tried not to show any reaction to this, but he was somewhat unnerved. It was too easy to read all sorts of weird things into this, but Makishima knew he was overthinking as usual.

He finished up another streak, then moved onto another. Both of them were completely silent. Makishima was used to this dynamic, but now it was making him uneasy. He didn't want to look in the mirror and see any more of Midousuji's unsettling expressions.

"So is De Rosa a good bike?" Makishima asked just to break the ice.

"You're awful at making conversation, by the way," Midousuji replied.

Makishima chuckled.

"I hope you didn't just figure that out now," he replied.

Midousuji let out a shrill snicker, Makishima just had to laugh along with him. Their laughter died out and Makishima worked on a couple other streaks in a slightly more comfortable silence.

"So…what do you ride?" Midousuji asked.

Makishima smirked, finally a conversation about bikes.

"A Time," Makishima answered. "The same one I've had since high school, it runs great with maintenance."

The one thing that still gave him unconditional happiness over the past four years. How many races had he done around Europe with that thing?

"That's a European bike right? Did you get it in Europe?"

"Nope, Chiba, Kanzaki's Cycle Shop."

"Sakamichi-kun keeps telling me to go there, he said the guy who runs it helped out the Sohoku team a lot."

"That's him. He was captain when I was a first-year, really nice guy. It is a good shop, you should check it out at least once."

He still wanted Kanzaki to take a look at it before that team race he was doing with Kinjou and Tadokoro next month. He suddenly remembered he still needed to get back to Toudou on the next race they would do together; Toudou was nagging pretty hard. All these thoughts just made him smile. He was back with his old friends, though somehow he we here with Midousuji too; he had to appreciate the irony.

His reverie gradually faded. Soon he realized Midousuji was awfully quiet. Maybe the mention of Kanzaki bothered him. Makishima suddenly wondered if Midousuji did talk to any of his old Kyofushi teammates, though he highly doubted that.

"Have you been to Asahi's Bike Shop yet? It's where most of our team goes," Midousuji finally said.

At least he seemed happy in his current team, but Makishima didn't know everything that happened. Makishima wondered if he finally had more friends…or rather if he wasn't being heinous with these teammates.

"Can't say I have; where is it?" Makishima replied.

What followed was a relatively light conversation about bike shops, then equipment and maintenance. They compared notes and giving a few pointers, sometimes conflicting ones. It was probably the first time either of them spoke freely. Makishima finished up the rest of the streaks as they chatted, sometimes giving a few other tips.

Makishima took a look in the mirror and realized he was having a harder time applying this dye to the front of his hair without it dripping down too much. He asked Midousuji to swing his chair around; Midousuji got up on his feet and picked up the sides of the chair, then faced Makishima. This gave Makishima a much better view of what he was doing. He realized he had been applying too much dye in this one section and then brushed to clean it up.

Makishima crouched down to get a better look at what he was doing; his face was just a few centimeters above Midousuji's. He could see those big eyes focus on his then go downward, probably fixed on the big crescent moon on his own ratty t-shirt. A few seconds later Midousuji's hand came up, then a bony finger lightly tapped on the gold charm dangling from a chain around Makishima's neck.

Makishima didn't outwardly react; this seemed a little weird, but it was kind of amusing too. Midousuji did it again, then a third time; maybe he was trying to get a rise out of him. The fourth time he did it his finger tapped against his collarbone; Makishima shivered, but he didn't stop what he was doing.

"What, are you a cat or something?" Makishima asked.

"You almost done? This is getting boring," Midousuji answered.

"Hold your shorts, I'm almost finished."

He finished up the strand he was working on, then did the last one. He rose up and took off his gloves, throwing them in the nearby garbage bin.

"Okay, we're done this part," Makishima said, picking up his phone. "I'll give it another half an hour and I'll rinse that out."

Makishima set the timer on his phone and put it in his pocket.

"This had better come out good, this took too damn long," Midousuji hissed.

"Beauty's a painful process what can I say," Makishima replied, hearing Midousuji snort in response. "You want another tea?"

"Yeah sure," Midousuji replied.

Makishima went into the refrigerator and pulled out two more bottles of tea, then he saw something else he could offer.

"You hungry? I've got some anpan," Makishima called back.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Midousuji answered.

Makishima picked up two packages of anpan, then closed the refrigerator door and walked over to Midousuji. He handed him a bottle and a package, then took a seat in the nearby chair and put his items on the end table.

He could hear a package ripping open along with some chomping sounds. Makishima looked behind him and saw Midousuji ferociously devouring his bread. Makishima opened his own package and took a few delicate bites, then opened the bottle and sipped his tea.

They ate their snack in silence, save for Midousuji's chomping and slurping. It reminded Makishima of the noises his family's dog would make when her dish was refilled. For a moment he imagined Midousuji as a big floppy dog tearing into his kibble. Makishima covered his mouth and held back a laugh, then took a few more bites of his bread.

Soon the noises stopped, Makishima looked at Midousuji and saw him drop the plastic wrap on the floor and shove the last bite of the anpan in his mouth before taking a long sip of tea. Makishima wondered if he would get thanked for that, or for anything today, though he wasn't getting his hopes up.

Midousuji wiped his mouth with his arm and looked at Makishima with another one of these wide-eyes stares.

"Isn't this sweet, climber-san? Here you are sharing your anpan and your tea with me," Midousuji said with a forced grin. "We've had such a nice time doing my hair and getting to know each other. Does that make us friends now?"

Makishima smirked back.

"Why not," he replied. "Wouldn't that be nice?"

Midousuji took another gulp of tea and narrowed his eyes.

"Sakamichi would love that, us three as pals," he said. "He's so gross like that."

Makishima shrugged and took another bite of his bread. He didn't know if Midousuji was being his usual self or if there was a thread of sincerity in there. Trying to figure this guy out was becoming kind of a fun game: an unnerving one, but fun nonetheless.

A minute later Makishimas phone rang; he pulled it out of his pocket to see Onoda's number.

"Speak of the devil," Makishima said, picking up the call. "Hi Sakamichi."

"Hi Makishima-san, is Midousuji-kun there?" Onoda answered.

"In fact he is." Makishima turned his phone to speaker. "We're almost done, the purple dye is setting and I'll be rinsing it out in a little while."

"Oh that's great! I'm so happy you guys still did that!"

Midousuji stuck his tongue out for a second, then took another sip.

"We've been having fun, right Midousuji-kun?" Makishima said, looking Midousuji with a crooked sneer.

"Oh yes, it's been super," Midousuji replied with a creepy smile.

"That's awesome, I'm so glad you guys are doing this," Onoda said.

Makishima could hear the glee in his voice; Midousuji's little scowl indicated he heard it too.

"How are things at your house, I hope there's not too much damage," Makishima said.

"Not that much thankfully," Onoda replied. "It was in the basement, an empty corner my parents have been meaning to do something with for ages. The plumber fixed it in like half an hour. We'll have to replace the rug and clean up a couch, but other than that it ended up not being as big a deal. Mom and I just got done vacuuming up the last of the water."

"How's your mom doing now?"

"She's fine, she's calmed down a lot since earlier. We're going to go out pretty soon to get a new rug and grab some lunch. I should be back in Tokyo by tonight."

Makishima looked over at Midousuji, his head was slightly down and his expression blank.

"That's good to hear," Makishima said. "I'll still get you a photo of how Midousuji's hair came out."

"That would be great! Hey, Makishima-san, could you put on Midousuji-kun for a second?"

"Sure, here he is."

Makishima handed the phone to Midousuji, who held it with his thumb and forefinger.

"Sakamichi," Midousuji said over the phone.

"Midousuji-kun, I don't know if you've checked your email yet, but Fujima-san sent us a new practice schedule."

"Wait, didn't we already get a practice schedule on Wednesday?" Midousuji asked.

"He changed it, he said something about how we need to work on our times before the race next week."

"Seriously? Really appreciate the last minute notice."

"No kidding, oh and we have practice tomorrow afternoon. I just wanted to let you know."

"Ugh that's so stupid! All right what time are we meeting?"

Makishima sat back and listened to this exchange. After a few months of listening to his conversations with Onoda, this call really struck him; cycling was one of the few subjects he could have a comfortable conversation on, wasn't it? Makishima played with a strand of his hair and smirked; now who else had been exactly like that?

Their conversation ended and Onoda asked to get back on with Makishima. Makishima got up, Midousuj handed the phone back to him. Makishima swore he felt Midousuji's finger rub against his hand for a moment, though he was probably just being paranoid.

"We're going to get going pretty soon, I'll text you guys when I'm back on campus," Onoda said.

"I hope you and your mom have a better rest of the day," Makishima said.

"Oh we should. Thank you so much for doing this, Makishima-san. I know Midousuji-kun really appreciates it. He can be a little quiet and he might not tell you this, but I know he really does appreciate it."

Makishima looked at Midousuji, seeing him stick out that long tongue again.

"Oh I know he does, no worries," Makishima replied, flashing a smirk to Midousuji. Midousuji looked away with another blank expression.

"I can't wait to see how it turns out, but I know it will be awesome with you doing it," Onoda said.

"Well…thanks."

"I'll talk to you later, Makishima-san."

"Bye, Sakamichi."

Makishima hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. Makishima picked up his anpan and took a few last bites. He was tempted to ask Midousuji if he really did appreciate this, but he figured he'd let him say that on his own. Both of them stayed quiet for a few minutes, then the timer on Makishima's phone went off.

"Well that's it, let's see if you'll be shaving your head or not," Makishima chuckled, getting up from his seat.

"You think I was kidding about that?" Midousuji asked, rising to a stand and stretching out his legs with little cracking sounds.

"Of course you weren't," Makishima muttered.

Makishima picked up Midousuji's chair and put the back to the sink. Midousuji took off the towel from his shoulders and sat down. Makishima turned on the faucet and brought the water to a comfortable temperature, then he pulled out another set of rubber gloves from the box on the table.

Makishima gently guided Midousuji's head into the sink.

"If this is too hot or cold, let me know," Makishima said, taking hold of the sprayer.

He sprayed a little bit on one of the foils; the results were a bright purple sticking out against the rest of his black hair. He smiled, then started pulling out the foils and spraying down Midousujis hair. The foils were out and the water was running purple, Makishima ran his fingers through Midousuji's hair to get more of the dye out. Soon the water ran clear, Makishima took off the gloves and gave his hair an extra spraydown before turning the water off.

He then picked up a bottle he had left at the side of the sink and showed it to Midousuji.

"This is a coloring conditioner, this should add some moisture back into your hair," he said.

"Has climber-san ever thought of being a hairdresser? You sure sound like one," Midousuji quipped.

Makishima didn't respond, somehow the idea went through his head of doing this for a living. He was looking for a different direction, wasn't he? Then again the idea of dealing with touchy clients on a daily basis wasn't all that appealing. Then again would anyone be more obnoxious than Midousuji? He really didn't want to think on the answer.

He poured out the conditioner in his hand and then spread it through Midousuji's hair, massaging it into his scalp. Midousuji closed his eyes and smiled, he looked like a contented cat being patted. Makishima almost felt him leaning further into his hands. Makishima's fingers gently rubbed his temples, Midousuji leaned his head back a little further.

Makishima finished, then told him to wait for a couple minutes. Midousuji slightly raised his head up and looked out across the room with a calm expression. Makishima walked back over to his chair and picked up his tea, then took a long swig. A few drops spilled down his chin; of course Midousuji snickered a little at the sight.

Makishima rolled his eyes, then lifted the bottom of his shirt, made sure there were no dye drips on one corner, and wiped his chin. He glanced at Midousuji, those big eyes focused downward in the direction of Makishima's bare abdomen. Makishima held his shirt up for another moment, then saw Midousuji rapidly look away; were his cheeks turning pink?

Makishima got a prickling feeling in his chest; he was a little weirded out, though resisted the sudden temptation to just pull off his shirt and see what reaction he got. Instead he walked back to the sink, then guided Midousuji's head back down and turned the water back on. He sprayed down his hair again; soon he felt the chain around his neck being batted around. He looked down and there was that bony finger swatting at the gold charm.

Makishima rinsed the conditioner out of his hair, leaning down a little more as he did so. His chain was now being tugged at slightly; Midousuji took hold of the charm and was now sliding it back and forth on the chain. Makishima concentrated on his work, then felt a finger gently pass over his collarbone. He stopped for a moment and shivered, a little water spraying to the side of the sink.

"Is climber-san ticklish there?" Midousuji purred?

Ticklish wasn't exactly the correct word to describe that spot. Its true effects were only known to the select few Makishima had allowed in a certain situation with him.

He could see Midousuji's little smirk out of the corner of his eye. That finger rubbed over his collarbone again, lightly passing over his Adam's apple. Makishima shivered again in response; he thought to bat away his hand, yet he lightly leaned his head back instead. Midousuji stroked over his neck then up his chin like he was scratching a cat. Makishima realized he was having the same reaction; a small smile was on his face and he closed his eyes slightly.

His logical mind screamed at him; this is Akira Midousuji! Akira Midousuji is touching you right now! Smack him, bat that hand away, get him the hell out of your house! Instead Makishima went back to rinsing out his hair and allowing the little touches up his neck. Midousuji's hand came back down; his cheeks were a little redder, but Makishima saw a smile on his face that almost looked genuinely happy.

Makishima rinsed out the rest of the conditioner, the action keeping his hands from shaking. Finally he was done; he picked up a towel from the side of the sink, and wrapped it around Midousuji's hair. Midousiji rose up in his seat and Makishima dried the excess water out of his hair. Makishima then removed the towel, letting Midousuji's damp hair fall to his shoulders. Makishima went to the table and grabbed the mirror, then showed Midousuji the results.

Even with everything still damp, bold streaks of bright purple ran down his hair. Midousuji looked at himself in the mirror with that same happy smile.

"Do you want me to get the hairdryer out, or do you just want to towel it down? Makishima asked.

"Just leave it, my hair dries pretty quickly," Midousuji replied.

Makishima handed him back the towel, Midousuji took it and ran it over his hair.

"Uhh…thanks," Midousuji mumbled.

Makishima's eyes widened and he smiled.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"I guess I won't shave it off."

"Good to know."

Midousuji rose from his seat and continued toweling off his hair, Makishima leaned back against the sink and watched him. Midousiji looked back at him once, then looked away. He then let the towel fall over his shoulders and turned toward Makishima. He picked up a lock of his hair, then compared the yellow stripes to the purple ones in his hair.

"We match kind of," Makishima said.

Midousuji watched as he flipped the piece of Makishima's hair back and forth, then he lightly brushed it against Makishima's cheek. Makishima grabbed his hair back, his hand fingers then stopping right over Midousuji's. They looked at each other, Midousuji's gaze went down a couple times, but he would look back up.

Just what was this leading to, Makishima asked himself repeatedly. He managed to push his logic down a little and let his instincts take over. This was a weird position, probably a bad one but that fact just made this more interesting. Midousuji looked back at him, his gaze stronger and that self-satisfied smirk coming back over his face. It was like he got some of his resolve back. This could be interesting or ugly, though Makishima was dying to know which. He didn't care what happened next.

Midousuji leaned his head down, Makishima craned his head up, their faces grew closer. Midousuji's smile grew wider, by now Makishima was smirking too. Midousuji pressed his lips against Makishima's, Makishima kissed him back. Midousuji's kisses were sloppy; he was obviously inexperienced, but Makishima didn't care. Midousuji grabbed his shoulder and yanked him closer; Makishima's hand took firm hold of the back of his neck.

Makishima reminded himself a few times that this was Midousuji he was kissing now. The thought caused him to press his lips a little harder. Midousuji's long tongue pressed against his lips, Makishima slightly opened his mouth and allowed their tongues to slide against each other. Makishima's other hand lightly held the side of Midousuji's jaw, his thumb running over his Adam's apple. Midousuji shivered, it almost sounded like he growled for a moment. He pulled back and lapped his tongue over Makishima's neck; Makishima leaned his head back and felt those teeth gently nipping at the side of his neck. He was going to have a mark there, but that was fine by him. For a moment he envisioned Midousuji biting his throat out, but of course that never happened.

Midousuji lapped up the side of Makishima's jaw and left little kisses on his face. Makishima kissed his lips a few more times, then Midousuji gradually pulled back. They stared at each other for a moment, Midousuji's fingers played with Makishima's hair. Makishima twirled a lock of Midousuji's hair around his index finger. Midousuji pulled back a little more, his face was bright red. Maybe this was a little too much for him; Makishima was kind of feeling the same way

Midousuji gradually backed away, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"So…what now?" Makishima asked.

Midousuji shrugged, his eyes wide.

"I don't want to be your boyfriend, let's just get that out of the way," Midousuji insisted with a shaky voice.

"Okay, that's fine with me," Makishima replied

Makishima ran a hand through his hair; Midousuji leaned into the touch.

"That creeped you out, didn't it?" Midousiji asked, leaning into Makishima's face and poking his tongue out.

"Not really. I liked that. Did you?"

"Uh…yeah, I guess."

They looked at each other for a moment, then Makishima kissed him again. Midousuji closed his eyes and returned the kiss, then pulled back.

"I'm going back now," Midousuji said. "Try not to miss me."

"Same," Makishima said, batting his finger against Midousuji's hair.

Midousuji walked back to the couch and picked his backpack up, then he walked from the apartment without a word. Makishima did see a little lingering look as he closed the door behind him. Makishima walked away from the sink and plopped down in his chair, then covered his face in his hands and groaned.

His logic was now catching up with him. What the hell did he just do? He was shaking a little, yet he could not wipe the grin off his face.

A few minutes later Midousuji sat on a train going back to his university. He sat with his elbows on his knees and chin resting on the backs of his hands. His face was burning hot, he was still, but his muscles were trembling. He looked down and realized he was still wearing that nasty t-shirt; he would have to get this off the second he got back.

Midousuji could still feel those soft lips against his, that wavy hair he had been looking at for months threaded through his fingers. So many gross things he had been thinking about for the past month or so actually happened.

About twenty minutes later Midousuji was walking back through campus, finally he reached his dorm. A couple people passed by and said hi to him, he just nodded back and made a beeline for his room. Soon his key was in his hand and he opened the door, went in the room, and closed the door behind him. He dropped his backpack on the floor, then heaved himself on his bed. He grabbed his pillow and pulled it over his face.

"KIMO!" he screamed, the pillow muffling the sound. "KIMO! KIMO! KIMO! KIMO!"

He yelled it until his breath ran out, then he fell back on his bed and panted, hoping his heart would slow down soon. Gradually he calmed down a little, allowing the memory through his head. His fingers rubbed his lips that has once been on Makishima's, he thought of that angled face again and that creepy little grin.

Midousuji leaned his face in the crook of his elbow.

"KIMO!" he screamed again.

An hour later Midousuji turned on the lamp by his bed, then positioned his phone to get a photo of his new hair color. He had put on a clean black t-shirt a while ao, one that really made his new haircolor stand out.

Midousuji then sent the photo to Sakamichi without any other text. Sakamichi wanted this photo after all, everyone just got distracted. A minute later he got a message back.

[Sakamichi] _OMG IT'S SO COOL!_

[Sakamichi] _I LOVE IT!_

[Samakichi] _Makishima-san did an awesome job!_

 _Yeah_

[Sakamichi] _So how did it go, did you guys have a fun time?_

 _I guess_

[Sakamichi] _I'm so happy you got to spend time with Makishima-san!_

[Sakamichi] _Do you think you'd want to hang out with him again?_

Midousuji thought about that one for a little while, then picked his phone back up and answered back.

 _Yeah, I'd be okay with that_

* * *

Author's Note: This story was written for Yowapeda Rarepair week on Tumblr, though it took me way too long to get everything together and finally write this.

This is a ship I have been mildly, guiltily curious about for a little while, then I heard about Rarepair Week and just had to exorcise this idea. At first I was thinking pure crack or PWP. Then I had a conversation with my buddy sunmoonandspoon about Makishima and Midousuji's characters that gave me the idea that this might work in a serious way.

Like I said I have little handle on Midousuji's character. I did a lot of character analysis, rewatched parts of the series, and read and looked at a lot of fanworks to see how people handled his character outside of canon. This was the result. I have ideas for a few further chapters if anyone is interested. If I go further the rating will probably go up. Otherwise thank you to all who read this glorious piece of crack.

Some further inspiration: the title is inspired by the song "Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk" by Rufus Wainwright, which pretty much fits this story ridiculously well.


	2. Whatever this is

**Bikes and Hair Dye**

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Wataru Watanabe and Shonen Champion. I don't own them; I just examine all their possibilities.

Author's Note: A huge thanks to everyone who read the first part of this story and gave some nice feedback. Here is a little more.

 **Part 2: Whatever this is**

This show had something to do with the Roaring 20's, only there were androids there too. The androids were shaped like humans, but clearly robotic; square heads, nuts and bolts in different locations, mouths that didn't move or lit up when they spoke. They all were dressed in nice suits or flapper clothing. The story involved this pretty, yet rough around the edges human detective and his android partner who wore a suit and a monocle. It certainly seemed more mature than "Love Hime."

Onoda shared his interpretations of the characters and the different plot points. There were a few descriptions of future actions, but he caught himself with a, "Oh sorry, I don't want to spoil it for you." Makishima doubted he was going to be watching more than these few episodes of whatever this was, it was just something to watch right now and a reason to hang out with Onoda. Makishima was munching a few pieces from his bag of popcorn and watching Onoda sit up with an excited expression: "This is a really important scene coming up."

This was the first time he and Sakamichi had hung out in the past couple weeks. They met for lunch once a few days after that weird Saturday, but by that time Onoda ran into the last few weeks before summer break. His time was dedicated studying for end of semester exams and practicing for a few big races. There had been one or two quick meet ups at a campus café, but that was it.

The lack of meet-ups with Onoda meant the lack of meet-ups with Midousuji: that was one aspect of this Makishima was okay with right now. Honestly he really didn't want to see Midousuji at the moment. Any awkwardness they had before was only going to get worse from here on. What would that be like if they were around each other in public in front of Onoda? Occasionally Sakamichi would reference his teammate when talking about practices or study sessions. Of course Onoda gushed about the great job Makishima-senpai did on Midousuji-kun's hair. That was the only time the topic of Midousuji came up.

For days Makishima was expecting the knock at his door or the phone call with heavy breathing. He would look down the hallway when entering his apartment and look for a tall bendy shadow. Maybe he would find a dead animal at his doorstep, but all this line of thinking was a little silly. Instead he heard neither hide nor hair of Midousuji; it was obvious he was leaving him alone. Makishima was okay with that, yet there was a slight part of him that cringed at that thought for whatever reason.

Makishima had analyzed that afternoon in his head over and over, trying to make some sense of just how he ended up kissing Midousuji in the first place. How did Midousuji go from being a neutral or almost hostile party to someone he let leave marks on his neck he was covering up for days? He made some obvious conclusions, but talked himself out of them as soon as they came up. They made sense in theory, but were completely illogical.

Makishima finally made peace with one conclusion: there was no sense to be made from this. He could try to reason out everything and analyze himself and Midousuji all he wanted, but he knew sometimes illogicality was the best logic. Not everything had to have a reason, even if the reason was staring him in the face.

"Oh this is an awesome scene, the animation is amazing here," Onoda said during one part of the show. "They took this scene from the manga and just made it so much more intense."

Makishima looked back at the TV, realizing he had barely been paying attention to anything that had been going on. He saw the hero, Reynard he believed the name was, faced of against this silver android in a black trench coat with an unnervingly calm voice. Makishima's attention went to Onoda, he was sitting at the edge of his seat taking little sips from his can of soda as he watched the action with wide eyes. He was the same Sakamichi Makishima remembered from high school only he had grown so much.

He was much taller and his muscles more developed though he was still slender; typical climber's build. His hair was a little shaggier and he had rectangular glasses. Even with a deeper voice Makishima heard that same enthusiasm and innocent wonder. He was a first year in university and so much more mature, but so much of the good about him remained.

Somehow his thoughts trailed to another university first year who had grown much more into his wiry frame. He thought of the chiseled muscles on his bare torso and how his lanky arms filled out. In a way he was a more matured version of himself too; still juvenile, but a little tamed. Makishima put his attention back on the TV and tried to clear his head.

The hero was running away from a bunch of explosions, then dove off a dam to avoid the conflagration. For a moment Makishima wondered if the hero would die from this, he was falling in slow motion with an internal monologue about "This is it" and "You go when your number's up." Of course his android partner flew in caught him in time, Makishima felt silly for getting immersed for a moment in this predictable story. Soon the credits played.

"I swear this is one of the best manga adapted series I've seen," Onoda gushed. "This scene in the manga is pretty intense, I was worried they weren't going to capture that moment all that wel,l but they did such a genius job. I think that scene is so much better in the anime."

"I can imagine," Makishima replied, he had learned by now to give honest, noncommittal answers.

"Did you want to do the next episode?"

"I think I've had enough for now, maybe another time."

"Yeah it is getting kind of late, the next one is great too; you get more hints about who's really running the Simon Corporation."

Makishima just nodded and pushed the Eject button on the remote. Onoda hopped off the couch and picked the DVD out of the tray, then picked up the case and carefully put the DVD back in. Onoda then looked at his watch.

"Oh wow it's almost 10," he said.

Makishima looked at the clock on the wall, he was right.

"Where did the time go," he snickered, a yawn sneaking out.

"I should get going pretty soon," Onoda replied, picking up his backpack from the floor and putting the DVD inside. "Get a somewhat reasonable night's sleep."

"Yeah you still have that early class, at least your presentations are done."

"Thank goodness, we just need to show up and watch everyone else's. It would be polite to look somewhat awake."

Both of them chuckled, Onoda sat back on the couch.

"So when's your last day of classes?" Makishima asked.

"Friday, I have Physiology in the morning, then I'm done," Onoda replied.

"Then it's back home on Monday, huh? That has to feel weird."

"Yeah, but I'm kind of looking forward to it. It's going to be a lot more quiet, but everyone's coming back for the summer."

"Plus you've got that great job coming up, you're going to love working with Kanzaki."

"I can't wait, he's going to give me an orientation that Tuesday; how the shop runs, how to handle deliveries, things like that. Oh I forgot to mention Miki and I are doing a riding clinic for kids."

Makishima smiled wide.

"No kidding, that's a great idea," he beamed.

"Miki and I have been emailing ideas to each other, we've got everything planned out," Onoda replied, the excitement Sakamichi's voice was infectious. "But of course I'll be in Tokyo a lot, so we can still hang out if we've got the time."

"Oh of course," Makishima answered. "And I'm in Chiba on a regular basis anyway."

"I almost forgot; when are you doing that race with Kinjou-san and Tadokoro-san? We all want to watch."

"Really? The first stage is on the 20th, I can send you the details later."

"Awesome, thanks! I know Naruko and Imaizumi will be there, Teshima emailed me and said he and Aoyagi want to come too."

Makishima's cheeks were going red and he smiled a little wider.

"We'd love to have you there, if you have the time of course," Makishima replied.

"No problem, it's all taken care of."

Onoda took another look at his watch and got off the couch, then grabbed his backpack from the floor. Makishima got up and tried to stretch out his stiff legs. They had been sitting there a while.

"Thanks for having me over, Makishima-san," Onoda said.

"Thanks for coming over, Sakamichi," Makishima replied.

Onoda walked to the door, then suddenly turned around.

"Oh I almost forgot to ask you," Onoda said. "The team is going to have this end of the season banquet on Saturday night. We've reserved a whole restaurant, it's going to be a lot of food and there's going to be karaoke later. We can invite a guest. Would you like to come too, Makishima-san?"

Makishima was caught a little off guard. He wasn't a big fan of karaoke or being in big crowds of strangers. Of course being with Onoda's team meant Midousuji would probably be there too, meaning they would reunite surrounded by a lot of other people.

"If you can't make it, I absolutely understand," Onoda added. That shy tone was a little less shaky than it used to be, but it was enough to pierce through Makishima's heart.

"Oh no, I'd love to come," Makishima blurted out. "Heh, hounds like it will be a lot of fun."

Makishima rubbed the back of his neck and immediately felt sweat.

"That's awesome, Makishima-san!" Onoda gushed. There was no going back now, was there. "It's at 6 on Saturday, I'll send you the details. We can make arrangements when and where to meet later."

"Sounds great, can't wait," Makishima replied trying to sound enthusiastic.

"I can't wait to introduce you to my friends, though Midousuji-kun's going to be there so you'll already know someone."

Oh yes, he and Midousuji were regular pals; they were going to have such a fun night. Makishima was already thinking of ways he could back out of this later that wouldn't make him look awful.

"Anyway we can talk about that later," Onoda said, taking the doorknob and pulling the door open. "Goodnight, Makishima-san."

"Night, Sakamichi," Makishima said with a wave as Onoda walked out.

He shut the door behind him and walked back to the couch, throwing himself on it with a groan. There had to be a way to get out of that whole get-together, why couldn't he say no? Because he knew this event was important to Sakamichi and Sakamichi wanted to share it with his good friend and mentor. That same good friend and mentor had been away for four years with very few visits or much correspondence.

Makishima rolled into a semi-sitting position and shook his head at himself. He was being a baby about this. Four years of college and living in another country and he was no better with other humans. It wasn't like he hadn't tried and been disappointed time and time again, though why should that stop him? Obviously no one here was going to flock to him only because he was "the Japanese guy." These were all cyclists and they were Onoda's new teammates. Besides it's not like he was busy with anything, quite the opposite.

He knew he was being a baby about Midousuji too. As much as his mind invented horror stories, he knew damn well Midousuji was taking the exact same approach he was; Midousuji was even more horrible with people. Midousuji was probably also holing himself away and hoping the other guy would cease to exist. As much as Makishima hated to admit it, they were too much alike in so many ways.

He was twenty-two now, Midousuji was nineteen; they both needed to learn how to act like adults. Makishima knew it would be best to show his face and try to come up with some closure for that whole incident. The question was what kind of closure did he want? Makishima groaned again and put a hand through his hair. Maybe that was something he would figure out the next time he saw him.

* * *

Haruno Tokyo seemed like a pretty casual restaurant, the perfect place for about forty college students to congregate and be as loud as they could. The dress code was nice attire; jackets, ties, and dress pants or blouses, skirts, and semi-casual dresses. Makishima's blue jacket with multi-colored patterns on the sleeves and gold chains across the buttons might have stood out a little, though he really didn't care. He wondered how many people would point in shock or be completely nice to his face and snicker later. So far everyone was polite (to his face at least) though there were a few double takes.

Makishima recalled more than a few of these types of gatherings in high school. Sohoku would have an athletic club recognition banquet before the end fo the school year, members of the athletic clubs gathered in the gym in suits for lukewarm food and a big cake from a grocery store. They encouraged all the students to mingle; yet everyone stayed with their own club.

Here it was just members of the cycling club and their respective guests. There were many girlfriends on arms or sitting patiently or boredly as their boyfriends talked about races. There were a few other guys or girls not hanging as close to someone being introduced around. Apparently Makishima wasn't the only random friend here.

Onoda was introducing him around to everyone gushing about how "he's the best climber I know" and "he taught me so much." Quite a few of Onoda's teammates seemed to know who he was; their eyes went wide when they saw him or heard his name, there were a few enthusiastic handshakes. Some shared stories from past races; some of the upperclassmen raced against him while some of the younger ones heard enough about him to act interested.

Makishima listened politely, accepted handshakes, tried to interject a few repetitions of "yes," "that's great," or "I think I remember." He had learned over time a few casual words could satisfy people and they would leave you the hell alone. He felt like a zombie: shambling around with no consciousness and making noises. At one point he did turn to Onoda and said he needed to sit down and drink something.

"Are you okay, Makishima-san?" he asked.

"Yeah it's fine, I'm just really thirsty," he replied.

They sat down at one table and Makishima got a glass of coconut water.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry, Makishima-san, I should have remembered you don't like crowds," Onoda quietly apologized. "I've been so excited for you to meet people, I just forgot."

Makishima smiled a little and clapped Onoda on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," Makishima replied. "I've gotten better at this. I just need a little break."

"That's cool, take as much time as you need," Onoda replied.

Makishima gulped his drink and looked around the restaurant, one person was noticeably absent. Onoda said earlier Midousuji was just getting out of work when the banquet would start and he might be a little late. They had been here about an hour and no sign of him. Right now Makishima was mildly relieved, but unnerved.

"When was Midousuji getting out?" Makishima asked.

He almost regretted asking, it might give Onoda the impression they were pals.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention; he texted me a few minutes ago and said he was running a little late," Onoda replied. "His boss needed an extra hand with a new shipment, but he should be getting out pretty soon."

Onoda once told him Midousuji worked in one of those quaint bookstores in the Jinbocho neighborhood. Makishima was amazed by the fact Midousuji was actually employed, then again that was a step above what Makishima was doing at the moment.

"What does he do at his job again?" Makishima asked.

"He does a lot of things; he stocks shelves, puts together displays, sometimes he counts the day's receipts. He doesn't work with customers too often, that's not one of his strongest skills.

Makishima tried not to smirk; Midousuji not good with customers, what a massive shock. Then again Makishima knew he had no room to talk.

"He is trying to get better at it though," Onoda continued. "He's going to be getting a second job."

Makishima thought for a second then made a realization; he's getting a second job in Tokyo?

"Wait, is he not going back to Kyoto this summer?" Makishima asked.

"He didn't tell you? He's staying in Tokyo this summer. Our senpai Asaoka-san has a room available in his apartment; his usual roommate is going back home to Nagoya for the summer. I think he heard Midousuji-kun say a few times he wasn't looking forward to going back to Kyoto, so Asaoka-san offered him that space. He's going to get another job to help pay for it, he already has a second interview at HMV so I'm sure he'll get."

Makishima bent the straw a couple times then sipped his water.

"So we can all still hang out this summer, when everyone has a chance of course," Onoda finished.

"Of course," Makishima replied. "No, that should be fun."

Makishima took a hard, slurping sip from his drink. Soon Onoda spotted a few more people and got up from his seat.

"I'm going to say hi to Deguchi-kun, are you going to be okay, Makishima-san?" Onoda asked.

"You go with your friends, Sakamichi, I'll be fine here," Makishima assured him with a smile. "I'll be over in a little bit."

"Sure thing, you call me if you need me," Onoda answered, then went over to the guy he saw earlier.

Makishima sat back in the booth and sipped his water. The thrum around him was a nice white noise, thankfully no one else was coming up to him and he didn't have to deal with anyone else. He was already planning what would be a good moment to exit. Maybe after dinner and before karaoke he would tell Onoda he was getting a bad headache. By then he would have stayed long enough and Onoda would understand if he had to bail early. The more people came in the more he considered ways to fake that headache a little earlier.

Makishima glanced into the crowd, his eyes suddenly locked into that familiar bulging gaze across the room. Midousuji stopped where he was and stared at him, blinking occasionally. Makishima realized he must have been doing the same. Midousuji looked away with that typical toothy grimace and slowly ambled through the crowd. Makishima looked away for a second, then found himself looking at Midousuji again.

He wore a nice black blazer that complimented his gangly form well along with a powder blue dress shirt and a black tie with white stripes. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail; sure enough those streaks of purple were still there. Midousuji looked at him again, their eyes meeting and Midousuji giving him another one of those wide-eyed stares. This time Makishima looked away, feeling his cheeks grow a little hot. He looked down at the table and slurped his water.

Soon he felt someone slide in the booth next to him, staying on the other end of the seat then coming closer a centimeter at a time. Makishima briefly looked over to see Midousuji sitting several centimeters away from him, hands neatly folded on the table and staring out into the room. Makishima looked away and sipped his drink.

"Did you make that jacket?" Midousuji asked.

"Yeah," Makishima replied.

There was a brief pause.

"It's weird," Midousuji said.

Makishima smirked.

"Why thank you," he replied.

Maybe in Midousuji's lexicon "weird" was a step up from "gross." Maybe it was a compliment, but Makishima wasn't holding his breath.

Makishima sipped his drink, realizing this one distraction was almost gone. He and Midousuji sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"How was work?" Makishima asked.

Midousuji shrugged and said nothing else.

"Midousuji-kun!" Onoda called from the side.

Makishima quietly sighed in relief. Onoda came over and immediately tried to engage Midousuji in conversation. As usual Midousuji just gave a couple words in response. Soon more members of the team greeted him. Midousuji had that usual blank stare at first, but soon he was chatting with his team members.

Makishima noticed how positive the exchanges were, well positive by Midousuji standards. Of course Midousuji was digging at his team members, but it wasn't the savage verbal beatdown from years past. In fact there were laughs all around and some pokes at Midousuji's expense that he reacted to with little grunts. Onoda started talking and Midousuji would look out in space again, but they would be exchanging words and even a few light barbs soon enough. Onoda was still extremely polite, but Makishima could hear the confidence in his adult voice.

Makishima was content to sit on the side and watch this. Occasionally someone tried to pull him into the conversation. For a while he was actually talking to a few people though feeling his mental energy drain by the minute. A few times he glanced at Midousuji out of the corner of his eye. Sometimes Midousuji would be looking anywhere but at Makishima even when he was talking. Sometimes Makishima would make sudden eye contact with him; usually Midousuji would look away though sometimes he would stare at him creepily. Makishima would look over and see those wide eyes fixed right on him like they were trying to peer through him.

At one point Makishima stared right back at him. By now everyone was paying attention to another conversation and nobody noticed. Midousuji held his gaze for a second then turned away and poked his tongue. Makishima smirked and quietly snickered into his hand. Midousuji looked back at him again with an exaggerated lopsided smirk. Makishima managed to put his hand over his mouth at the right time to keep from laughing out loud. Makishima kept his hand over his mouth then turned to Midousuji, showing only him a huge, toothy grin and sticking his tongue out for a moment.

Midousuji curled his upper lip then looked away, Makishima clearly saw his mouth form the word "gross." He quietly snickered then went back to sipping his second glass of coconut water. Was Midousuji a little pouty? Of course he could dish it out all he wanted to and not take it. Makishima realized the smile on his face was staying where it was for a little while.

* * *

Makishma somewhat recognized the first few notes of the next song. It took a couple bars, but he remembered hearing this song play during the opening credits of that 20's android anime. Of course Onoda chose that song for this occasion.

He stood at the front of the room with the microphone in his hand, a screen counting down the time until the first lyrics came up. He shot a glance at his singing partner, who was hunched over as usual; those bug eyes looking around nervously. The lyrics began and Onoda immediately started belting them out, a second later Midousuji mumbled into his own microphone trying to keep up.

The audience loved this, everyone gathered around the stage laughing and clapping along. Onoda was really getting into it, his shaggy hair flopped around and he had to adjust his glasses a few times. Midousuji's mumbling became a little clearer and his face contorted into some amusing expressions. Makishima found himself snickering in reaction.

Makishima reclined a little in his booth at the back of the room. The polite thing would be to sit right up front with everyone else, but he was comfortable right where he was. Even he was surprised he was still there and hadn't found an excuse to slip out yet. It was probably because Onoda proudly announced at the end of dessert that he and Midousuji had signed up to be the first ones. Makishima was there for moral support, or somehow he wanted to see what these two would do. So far it was worth sticking around, though he was already coming up with reasons to take off after this.

By now Midousuji sounded like he was doing an impression of some predatory bird. Onoda would do alternating parts, his excited belting contrasted with the noises coming out of his karaoke partner. Makishima clamped his hand over his mouth and tried not to wail in laughter. Onoda was smiling wide; Midousuji was just staring into space.

Finally the song was over and the team members applauded, Makishima clapped along. Onoda did a series of polite bows; Midousuji gave one of those grotesque grins and waved a little. They got off the tiny stage and into the crowd of their peers. Both of them were getting pats on the back and returning high fives. Midousuji had a sheepish smirk for a moment.

Makishima saw Sakamichi wave in his direction and rush for his booth, Midousuji ambled behind him with his hands shoved in his pockets and his gaze to the floor. Makishima pulled himself to an upright sit, though his body would have preferred staying reclined. Makishima clapped as they drew closer. Onoda gave a clumsy bow and snickered, Midousuji just kept looking at the floor with a blank expression.

"Did you like that?" Onoda asked.

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful," Makishima chuckled.

"I almost forgot how much fun that was," Onoda said, sliding into the booth beside Makishima. "When was the last time I did that? I think I did a song with Naruko before we graduated."

Makishima noticed Midousuji had gotten into the booth on his other side, then folded his hands on the table and looked out across the room.

"It has been a long time then," Makishima said.

"I remember you and Tadokoro-san did some great performances."

"Well that was mostly him yelling and me trying to keep up."

"What would it take to get you up there some time?" Onoda ribbed.

"Ahaha a lot." Makishima paused for a moment. "Maybe this summer I'll work up some courage."

"Ah I'd love that, Makishima-san. We should do a trio or something."

"Oh how fun," Midousuji said with a forced grin.

"I know it's such a great idea, Midousuji-kun?" Makishima responded with a similarly forced smile.

Makishima wondered if the sarcasm was lost on Onoda. Yes he was still perpetually cheery and still a bit naïve, but he was a smart guy.

He chatted with Onoda a little more, though he was getting ready to tell Onoda he was calling it a night. He was already drained and not wanting to be in this building any longer. Sorry Sakamichi but I'm really tired right now, thanks for inviting me though; this was fun. The words were on the tip of his tongue, until another one of his teammates called for Onoda across the room.

"One sec, guys, I'll be right back," Onoda said, then sprang in the direction of his teammate.

Makishima knew that declaration would have to wait a few minutes. It was probably for the best, he didn't want to look too desperate to leave. He could feel the other person in the booth next to him shifting around a little; Makishima sipped the melon soda he ordered earlier. If only they were serving alcohol here now, wouldn't mind something with a little more kick right now. Unfortunately the bar was closed; it was a school function and too many people here were underage.

Makishima picked up his drink again, only for his elbow to smack into something hard. He yelped, a noise echoed by an even louder half-screech next to him. He looked over to see Midousuji shooting him an angry glare and rubbing his elbow. He seemed a lot closer than he was just a minute ago.

"You should be on my other side," Makishima replied. "I'm left handed, you're right handed, we're just going to bump into each other."

"Or how about you watch where your arm is going and try not to smack into me," Midousuji growled back.

"Whatever," Makishima said rolling his eyes.

Makishima brought up his drink, this time watching his elbow. He looked out into the crowd to see Onoda leaning on a table and chatting with a few peers, then he looked to the stage to watch a couple clean-cut young men in suits screaming out the lyrics to a rock song. Makishima brought his glass up again, his elbow again smacking into that other bony arm; thankfully the loud music covered up the screech next to him.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Midousuji hissed.

"What did I say about how you don't want to sit on this side of me?" Makishima retorted.

He wanted to ask "Just why are you sitting so close to me?" but he already knew the answer to that. Makishima looked at Midousuji to see him rubbing his elbow again and glaring at him. In the low light Makishima could make out his toothy snarl and the whites of his bulging eyes. He tried not to laugh at how cute he looked right now; instead he huffed and turned away while sipping his drink.

Makishima kept his glass on the table lest there were any more accidents. He could have moved away, but he stayed right where he was. Somehow he was curious as to what Midousuji was going to do next. A few uneventful minutes passed, Onoda was still with his other friends and occasionally looking over at the two of them. By now Makishima really was getting a headache; sitting here like this next to Midousuji was just pointless, why was he doing this anyway? Maybe it was finally time to turn in for the night.

Makishima's hand rested on the table, his fingers lightly drumming the tabletop and spreading around the condensation from his glass. He looked down at the smears of water he was leaving on the table, then saw a shaking, bony hand slowly wrap around his. Makishima watched this with wide eyes, then feeling the chapped, yet warm skin around his hand. Makishima looked at Midousuji's hand for a moment, almost frozen. Midousuji's hand just rested on his limply, Makishima could feel Midousuji's rapid pulse and the slick of sweat on his palm. Just how much courage did he work up to do this?

Makishima lifted his thumb and softly caressed the back of Midousuji's hand, Midousuji's grip tightened for a moment before gradually relaxing. Makishima ran his thumb over his knuckles and the back of his hand. Gradually Makishima turned his palm over and grasped Midousuji's hand, gently lifting and letting their hands fall under the table. He could feel Midousji's leg just a centimeter from his own; he laid their hands in the small gap between their touching thighs.

Midousuji clutched his hand hard, skin slick from nervous sweat. The tip of Makishima's thumb traced circles over a small spot on Midousuji's leg, feeling the thick cotton material on his suit pants. He stole a glance at Midousuji, seeing him staring at the table with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. Makishima was now aware that his own cheeks felt hot.

He had no idea how his brain conjured this memory, but Makishima suddenly thought of Shino Ichikawa. They sat next to each other in second grade. She wore her hair in braided pigtails and was always carrying a stuffed unicorn. He remembered the afternoon she gave him her juice box. A few days later they were sitting on a bench on the playground, she was inching closer to him. Then he felt her hand wrap around his. Makishima remembered the funny feeling in his chest and how his skin tingled. Fifteen years later here he was having that same feeling now.

By now he had done far more intimate things with a few people than just handholding. Why did this feel so different? He glanced at Midousuji again, seeing those eyes focused on him. Did Midousuji ever have a friend on the playground to hold hands with? Had he ever had a significant other? Had he ever been intimate with anyone aside from the kiss they shared a few weeks ago?

Makishima felt Midousuji's fingernails lightly rake over his leg, the pads of his fingers tracing circles on his thigh. Makishima's thumb caressed the back of his hand.

"Hey sorry for leaving you guys like that," Onoda said from a meter away.

Makishma jumped slightly and pried his hand off Midousuji's, immediately regretting it.

"Oh hey Sakamichi," Makishima squeaked, slapping both hands on the table. "It's no problem."

"Kurasano-san was just telling me about a few races going on during the summer; I think you would like some of these, Midousuji-kun," Onoda went on.

"Oh gee sounds great, thank you so much for telling me this now," Midousuji snarled.

"Wow, okay? Oh geesh I'm sorry, were you having a heavy discussion or something?"

"No, it's okay, we were just chatting a little, I think both of us are tired," Makishima responded, trying to keep his tone even. "I think I'll be getting home soon."

Makishima couldn't believe what he was saying: dammit, Yusuke, why are you running away now?

"That's cool, it is getting kind of late," Onoda replied, his shaky tone indicated he knew something was up but was too polite to say anything.

Makishima quickly slid out from his seat and came to a stand; he was up now he might as well continue where he was going.

"Yeah I think that great meal weighed me down, time for sleep," Makishima sputtered, every moment in this room was one too many.

"Makishima-san," Midousuji said in a singsong tone. Makishima looked at him, seeing Midousuji looking up at him and giving one of those toothy smiles. "I'm in Tokyo all summer, we'll be hanging out again, right?"

Makishima stood and blinked a few times, a smirk breaking from the corners of his mouth. Somehow he didn't feel like as much of a jerk. He saw Onoda's expression perk up a little and a little smile form on his face.

"Absolutely," Makishima replied. He thought for a moment, as much as he dreaded the ideas of doing this maybe it was best just to do it and stop worrying. "Uh, I don't think I have your number."

Midousuji reached into his trouser pocket, after rummaging around a little he pulled out a stubby pencil and a little scrap of paper.

"You have to love a job where you take home pencils and scraps of paper," Onoda snickered, his tone still a little nervous.

Midousuji wrote down a series of digits on the paper, a purse-lipped smile on his face. His hand shot up and he presented the paper to Makishima, who accepted it with a nod and out it in his jacket pocket.

"Well goodnight guys," Makishima said, taking a few steps away from the table. "Sakamichi, let me know when you want to hang out again, or else when you're settled back at home."

"Ah, sure thing, Makishima-san!" Onoda returned.

Makishima nodded and started walking further away.

"Nighty niiiight, Makishiiiima-saaan!" Midousuji hummed, eyes wide and that creepy wide grin in place as he waved.

"Night," Makishima waved back.

Makishima practically slid across the floor and was soon out the door. He shuffled down the street trying to get as far away from the building as he could. Then he stopped, leaned his back against a wall, and buried his face in one hand. His hand was shaking; everything was shaking. Just what the hell had happened? His face was burning hot and his heart was pounding; he was between humiliated and ecstatic.

Makishima took a few deep breaths; the smell of the night air was tinged with exhaust, cigarette smoke, and grease from some restaurant around the corner. He listened to the sound of people and cars passing by and the honking of horns. His muscles gradually unclenched and he pried his hand off his face.

His hand then reached in his pocket, pulling out the scrap of paper where Midousuji had written that number. Makishima stared at it for a moment. What were the odds Midousuji gave him a fake number or someone else's number? What were the odds he gleefully wrote down his own digits after his crush asked for them? Makishima turned the paper around, seeing the image of a stack of books with some lettering that had been cut off.

He turned the paper over again, then took out his phone and accessed his contacts. He added a new contact "Akira Midousuji" and entered the number. Maybe adding his real name wouldn't be a good idea, what happened if Toudou or any other old friend ever got a hold of his phone? Then he would tell them how he and Midousuji were on friendly terms; he's matured a lot, he's really not a bad guy. He really was going to prepare this speech wasn't he? No, forget that, he didn't owe anyone any explanations.

What would happen if anyone else found out what they had been up to, no matter how little of it there had been? Makishima smirked at the thought. A little danger was fun, wasn't it? Maybe that was the underlying theme for this whole thing; the realization made Makishima smile wider.

Less than half an hour later Makishima walked through the door into his apartment. He would sit on the couch with a cup of mint tea, a talk show was on TV but he had the volume down low. It was a little background noise as he sorted through his thoughts. He sometimes glanced at his phone on the coffee table, working up the courage to scoop it up. The thought went through his mind for the hundredth time; just pretend that number doesn't exist. He probably wants to humiliate you some way, don't play into his hand. He's the last person you want having your number.

Makishima reached over and snatched up the phone, opening his contacts and seeing that new name staring him in the face. He opened a new text and just hit the keys.

 _Want to hang out sometime this week?_

The message was simple and innocuous enough. His finger hovered over the "send" key but froze. It was around midnight by the clock on his phone, maybe Midousuji was in bed by now, or maybe texting this soon made him look desperate. Makishima had an air of cold aloofness he had to maintain after all. Makishima growled at this thought and just pressed send. He looked at the "Message Sent" notification with a small amount of terror; he really just did this, didn't he. There was a tinge of relief in there too.

Makishima threw his phone on the coffee table, watching it slide across the top with a thud. He heaved himself down on the cushions with a grunt, one long arm dangling odd the side of the couch and the other draped over the back. There was nothing he could do about this now; it was best to just go with the flow.

He didn't keep track of how much time passed. The panel of guests on the show continued their inane jabber, though now he was opening his eyes and realizing he missed chunks of the conversation. Maybe now was a good time to get to bed instead of just snoozing on the couch in front of the TV.

His text tone went off, sending him flying to a sit. Makishima stared at the phone with wide eyes, was this what he thought it was? No, it was probably someone else who wanted to bother him this late: Toudou probably, maybe Tadokorocchi was up by now. That's who it had to be, there was no way it was someone else. He picked up the phone and looked at the screen, then went numb.

[Midousuji] _Sure. I'm out by 6 all this week._

Makishima stared at the message for a little while, then thought for a few seconds before replying back.

 _Tomorrow night, my place?_

By now Makishima wanted to be alone with Midousuji. He wanted him right in front of him without any outside interference or distractions to find out just what the hell was going on. It wasn't just an answer he needed from Midousuji; it was one he needed from himself most of all.

Would they just sit on opposite sides of the room and watch TV? Would they talk? Would they make out again? Makishima couldn't believe he was imagining them taking it even further, but maybe it meant he was more open for whatever this was than he thought. Or Midousuji would try to claw his eyes out or tie him up; at least then Makishima would know what kind of person he was dealing with.

Makishima realized it had been a few minute since he replied. Maybe Midousuji was just as shaky and nervous as he was. A minute later he got another text.

[Midousuji] _Okay_

That was all he got in reply, but it was enough. This was really happening wasn't it? Makishima couldn't ignore the excited shiver that went through him. He texted back as a courtesy.

 _See you then._

Across the city the text lit up Midousuji's phone, creating a brighter light under the blanket he had wrapped around him. He read the message, then buried himself a little further under the covers; bony elbows digging into the mattress and his face pressed against his pillow.

He faintly repeated "kimo" a few times into the pillow as he shivered. This was really happening, wasn't it? Why was that gross crayon-head inviting him to his house? He was just going to be a jerk like he usually was, maybe he would just ignore him the whole time. The thought of a few other things that could happen made Midousuji press himself further into the mattress. Midousuji pulled the blankets around him a little tighter and laid the side of his head against the pillow. This time he didn't try to bury his growing smile.

* * *

The knock sounded on the door right around quarter to 7. Makishima looked through the peephole and saw that familiar gangly figure standing patiently at the door. Makishima opened the door, a crooked smile sneaking out before he caught himself. Midousuji's blank look at him was his only greeting.

"Hey," Makishima said.

"Hey," Midousuji returned.

Makishima stepped out of the doorway and allowed Midousuji to enter in the flat then closed the door. Once again they were completely alone in this apartment, this time Makishima was more intrigued than nervous.

Midousuji shoved his hands in the pockets of his tan jeans, a black polo shirt hung off his thin frame; it looked like typical work clothes. Makishima himself had hardly dressed up either, wearing a pair of black jeans and a pink tank top with white stripes with a green and black checked shirt over it.

"So what'd you want to do tonight for this whole hanging out thing," Midousuji said, slinging that black backpack off his shoulder and dropping it on the floor.

Makishima shrugged.

"I figured we could decide that," Makishima replied. "Maybe we could order out for some food, watch a movie or something."

"What some sensitive, sappy chick flick or something?" Midousuji snickered.

"No, I was thinking of getting out some hardcore porn," Makishima replied deadpan.

Midousuji answered with a "Pffft" and a snicker, then picked up his bag and zipped it open. He reached in and pulled out a DVD; the jacket had images of cyclists riding sloping hills, the title read "Vuelta a Espana: The Road to Glory."

"Figured I'd bring this along, you know in case we get done with your porn," Midousuji said.

Makishima took the DVD from his hand and nodded, it was a good choice.

"Or your sappy chick flicks," Makishima answered.

Midousuji put the DVD on the table and dropped his bag back on the floor.

"So what mind of food do you like?" Makishima asked, one hand leaning on the table. "I was thinking we could look up some places online and get delivery."

"Aww no Kobe beef and caviar tonight?" Midousuji quipped back.

Makishima rolled his eyes, but smirked.

"Sorry, I used them at my last cocktail soiree," he replied. "I'll let you choose dinner."

Midousuji was ambling around looking at the walls again just like he was last time. He shrugged back.

"I could go for pizza," he replied.

Makishima nodded, then walked to the couch and picked up his laptop. Midousuji stopped his wandering and shuffled over to the couch as Makishima sat down.

"We can save the fancy restaurant for our next date," Midousuji said with a smug smile.

Makishima opened his laptop and entered a search for pizza places. He cocked an eyebrow and looked at Midousuji.

"So is this a date?" Makishima asked.

Midousuji looked up at the ceiling with a blank look, though Makishima saw a tinge of pink in his cheeks.

"Ugh, gross," Midousuji muttered, sticking his tongue out.

"Okay then," Makishima replied, the corner of his mouth quirking up. He did a few more searches, finding a decent pizza place with some good selections that was located a few blocks away. "What do you like on your pizza?"

Midousuji took a few more steps forward and plopped on the couch next to Makishima. He leaned his body to the side to get a better look at the computer screen, soon shoving his head in Makishima's line of sight.

"What do they have?" Midousuji asked.

"Everything," Makishima answered, slipping his hands under Midousuji's head and scrolling through the page. He could feel Midousuji's body heat through his skin.

Makishima scrolled the menu down; Midousuji kept his head in that same position and read the options. Midousuji's head practically rolled to the side and he looked at Makishima. How could he move his neck like that?

"The buttered shrimp one sounds good," Midousuji said.

"I can go for that," Makishima replied.

Midousuji looked down again but he wasn't moving his position. Makishima clicked on the order page and started adding in information. Gradually he noticed Midousuji sinking further down, Makishima pushed his computer forward and allowed Midousuji to settle into his lap. His hand came up tentatively at first, then he ran his fingers through those thin locks of black and purple hair; admiring his own handiwork in those streaks.

Midousuji was still at first, but then leaned his head into Makishima's touch. Makishima swore he heard happy little grunts from him. Makishima picked up his laptop and gently laid it on the floor, food could wait for a little while. Midousuji shifted his position and rested on his back, he and Makishima stared at each other in silence. Both of them were tempted to ask a bunch of different questions. Instead they stayed silent.

Midousuji raised his hand, his index finger rested on Makishima's neck and gently traced over his collarbone. Makishima shivered a little, Midousuji smiled wider and ran his finger up his neck. Makishima ran his hand through his hair, then rubbed down the side of his neck and ran his own finger across Midousuji's Adam's apple and up his chin. Midousuji gritted his teeth and growled, squirming in Makishima's lap. Makishima leaned his head down with a smug smirk, Midousuji curled his lip and stared at him. They stayed in this position for a few seconds.

Midousuji craned his neck up and kissed Makishima, Makishima lowered his head a little and leaned into the kiss. Midousuji grabbed hold of the back of Makishima's neck and gradually raised himself up. Makishima leaned further against the couch, helping Midousuji come to a sit in his lap. Their lips barely parted the whole time. Makishima placed a hand on the back of Midousuji's neck, his thumb stroking his jaw. Midousuji ran his hands over Makishima's shoulders, fingers kneading into his muscles and thumbs rubbing over the top of his chest.

Makishima wrapped an arm around Midousuji's midsection and caressed up his back. Their lips parted and their tongues were now sliding against each other. Midousuji raised himself a little higher, his knee pressed into the couch cushion, but he really didn't care. His hands slipped under Makishima's over shirt and he felt those taut arm muscles underneath. Makishima pulled away from the couch and put his hands out, letting the shirt fall off his shoulders. Midousuji yanked the shirt off his arms and threw it to the floor.

Midousuji's fingers wandered over Makishima's back, eventually they snuck under the bottom of his tank top and rubbed up the skin of his back. Makishima's hand then dipped under the collar of Midousuji's polo shirt and caressed down his back. Midousuji arched his back with the touch. He tried to keep himself upright with one foot on the cushion of the couch, but his foot slipped and he almost fell back with a muted screech before Makishima caught him. The couch wasn't going to be the best place for this, but what was "this" going to be? Makishima honestly couldn't care about now.

"The bed's in the corner, want to move this over there?" Makishima asked. "We both are pretty long-limbed, this couch isn't going to do us any favors."

Midousuji looked at the bed in the corner, his eyes went wide for a moment. Maybe the implications of going on the bed freaked him out. Makishima knew he was going to have to play this by ear.

"Yeah sure," Midousuji replied.

He got up from the couch, Makishima took his hand and lead him to the queen-sized bed in the corner with an old-fashioned looking patchwork quilt. Both of them sat down on the edge of the bed, Makishima put an arm around Midousuji's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Midousuji's hands were back on his shoulders, soon Makishima felt himself being pushed down onto the bed.

The next thing he knew Midousuji's knees were straddling his body, his black and purple hair dangling down and that feral smirk on his face. His first instinct was to get panicked; his second was to see what this guy wanted to do. Makishima was more in favor of the second option right now; it was a huge risk but this position thrilled him.

Midousuji lowered his body down on Makishima's and kissed him, Makishima ran his hands through his hair and caressed down his back. Midousuji awkwardly pawed down his arms, trying to keep himself somewhat propped up on his elbows. Midousuji's kisses went across Makishima's jawline and he sucked at his neck. Makishima laid his head back and closed his eyes with a smile, feeling Midousuji's teeth gently nipping his flesh and his long, pointed tongue lapping over his throat.

Midousuji's hands found their way under the bottom of Makishima's shirt, his fingers drummed across his abdominal muscles. Despite his weird spindliness Crayonhead really did have a great body. Midousuji caressed over his abdomen and rubbed over his pecs, fingertips lightly pinching his nipples. Makishima bucked his hips in response, prompting a few more pinches from Midousuji.

Makishima ran his hands down Midousuji's back, tucking his fingers under the waistband of his khakis and past the elastic of his boxers. Midousuji grinded his pelvis against Makishima's jeans, both could feel how hard the other was right now. Makishima took back his hands and tugged the bottom of his own shirt. Midousuji grabbed his tank top and practically ripped it off him. He then lapped down the center of Makishima's chest, then gently nibbled on a nipple.

Makishima let his head dig into the pillow and enjoy every moment of this. He soon was lifting the bottom of Midousuji's shirt and pulling it off him. Midousuji grabbed his own shirt, though the fabric got caught on his head. He growled as he tried to peel his shirt off, Makishima snickered at this sight and helped peel his shirt off. Soon Makishima was throwing it on the floor.

He got a better, more direct glimpse at Midousuji's bare torso. Makishima ran his hands down his chest, feeling the striations of his muscles. His fingertips played with his nipples, Midousuji grinded his hips harder and let out a shrill humming sound. Makishima felt Midousuji's hardness through his slacks rubbing up against his own and shivered.

Midousuji heard Makishima let out a soft moan, he looked down and saw his lids partially closed and a smile on his face. Midousuji rubbed against him another time, getting a happy feeling compounded by the sight of Makishima's head digging further into the pillow. Midousuji smirked and kissed up his neck then rubbed over Makishima, lining up both their clothed erections and grinding his hips in the right areas. Makishima clasped onto Midousuji's waist and bucked his hips upward to match Midousuji's thrusts.

Midousuji let out hard pants and closed his eyes, concentrating on the blissful friction between them. Makishima leaned upward and kissed down his chest, feeling his ribcage expand with every hard breath and the thumping of his heart. Midousuji ran his hands over Makishima's half bare, sweat soaked body. Every shiver and moan that came out of him was a symphony. How he loved the sight of this big shot squirming underneath him.

Makishima repositioned his hips for their shafts to have ideal contact. The result made Makishima gasp a little harder and Midousuji emit little growls. Midousuji swiveled his hips a little more, Makishima was soon panting hard. Makishima took hold of Midousuji's ass and guided him down as he thrust up. Midousuji's growls grew a little louder and he was soon making higher pitched "eee" noises. Makishima was mildly creeped out by this, but it was kind of cute.

Midousuji lapped up the side of Makishima's neck, feeling his hard breaths against the side of his face. Each new movement made climber-san squirm a bit more. Midousuji quickened his pace, Makishima bucked harder against him. Makishima's head dug further into the pillow, giving Midousuji more access to his throat. He licked over his Adam's apple, then nipped at his collarbone. Makishima moaned a little louder and bucked a little extra.

The extra movement caused Midousuji's muscles to tense up more. He let out a few more hard pants and a "piiii" noise that turned into a loud grunt as he came. The way Midousuji shivered put Makishima closer to his own climax. He bucked up a few more times, though the sight of Midousuji's gaping mouth and half-lidded eyes sent him over the edge. He let out a few shrill grunts as he came, then relaxed against the bed.

Midousuji collapsed on top of him, long arms dangling off the sides of the bed. Makishima loosely wrapped his arms around Midousuji's body; Midousuji sank his face into Makishima's chest and folded his arms against Makishima's sides. Makishima nuzzled the top of his head and kissed his cheek.

"Mmmph gross!" Midousuji whined, he flinched though he just curled up more against Makishima.

Makishima snickered at this reaction, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Midousuji. Midousuji slid off Makishima's body, but still clung to his side. Climber-san was all sweaty; sweat was dripping off his own body and his underwear was soiled. Midousuji felt so gross, but he didn't move an inch.

The inevitable thought went through both their heads; what the hell did I just do? The thought was less terrifying and more amused. Midousuji found himself savoring Makishima's hard breaths and the smell of his skin. Right now he felt safe. Makishima felt that thin, bony body in his arms and watched how he curled against him. He never knew Midousiji could ever look that vulnerable; it made him look human.

They lay like this for a little while, their pulses slowing and breathing becoming more even. Midousuji pried himself off Makishima and dragged himself to a sit. Makishima propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Midousuji.

"Ugh, this is so gross; I've got sticky stiff all over me," Midousuji whined.

"Yeah I know that feeling," Makishima replied.

Silence fell between them.

"Uh did you still want to get pizza?" Makishima asked. "I didn't order anything yet. I could take care of ordering then we could clean off and watch the Vuelte, if you're still up for it of course."

Midousuji gave a shrill snicker in return. Makishima didn't know what that meant, but he knew better than to read into too much Midousuji did.

"So we're still on our date?" Midousuji asked.

"Is it a date? I don't think we agreed on that definition?" Makishima replied with a smirk.

Midousuji gave a "pfft" then traced his finger over the stitching patterns of the quilt.

"It's still gross, whatever it is," Midousuji huffed. "Yeah sure, let's have pizza and watch the Vuelte and continue this gross date thing."

Makishima smiled back and rubbed Midousuji's leg. Midousuji gradually put his hand on Makishima's, his fingertip tracing over the veins in his hand. Maybe this was something they could get used to.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** For those interested, there will be more. I don't know how many more chapters this might turn into, also there will be no regular updating schedule for the time being. It might be a while before this gets updated; this is something I'm just playing with when I feel like it. I am working on another longer fic called "Stateside," so this might be an occasional detour or palate cleanser while the other fic is in progress.


	3. Not-boyfriends

**Bikes and Hair Dye**

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Wataru Watanabe and Shonen Champion. I don't own them; I just examine all their possibilities.

Author's Note: Some talk of mental health issues in this chapter, please be advised.

 **Part 3: Not-boyfriends**

Makishima looked over his shoulder to see the tip of the folded pizza slice dipping into that gaping maw and summarily devoured with smacking sounds. He even saw that tongue ripping pieces apart before they even got to his teeth. Makishima forcibly kept his lips closed but he was smiling wide and suppressing a chuckle as he looked away. This was both horrifying and amusing to watch. Midousuji's eyes were on the TV the whole time as Team Sky rushed further up the mountain.

Midousuji leaned his lanky torso a little more against Makishima, stretching his legs across the couch with his ankles over the armrest. Makishima glanced over at this sight and put his index finger across his mouth. He was pushed a little more against his own armrest, but he really didn't care. Yes the standard seating arrangement would be that the taller person takes the end seat, and yes this arrangement was more than awkward.

Makishima just leaned his head against Midousuji's and nibbled his own slice. Midousuji would glance over occasionally to see Crayonhead taking tiny bites, sometimes tearing strips off with his fingers and eating them. He stared at this, watching Makishima pick off a piece of shrimp and drop it into his mouth. Makishima glanced over and they made eye contact for a moment. Midousuji kept staring at him, mouth forming into a wry smile about something Makishima hadn't figured out yet.

Makishima licked the sauce off his lips, then leaned in and gave Midousuji a quick peck on the lips. Midousuji's head lowered against his collar like a turtle trying to get back into its shell. Makishima wiped some grease off his hand on a napkin and gently brushed the top of Midousuji's head with his fingertips. Midousuji leaned back into the touch, was he purring?

"Ugh you're so nasty," Midousuji lazily groaned. "Gross, disgusting," he leaned his head further back and looked at Makishima. "Nasty, nasty, you're so nasty."

He leaned his head up and kissed Makishima, Makishima ran his fingers through that stringy hair and kissed him back.

"You're making me blush," Makishima replied deadpan, kissing him again.

"You're breath stinks too," Midousuji snickered.

Makishima breathed in Midousuji's face. Midousuji clamped a hand over his own nose and mouth and made coughing and choking noises. Makishima tried to pry Midousuji's hand off his mouth, a wide grin on his face.

"Aww don't you like garlic?" he teased.

"Ah! Ah! Nasty! Nasty!" Midousuji cried through his hand.

Makishima found himself doubling over in laughter and leaning against Midousuji. Midousuji took his hand off his mouth and laughed at Makishima being so goofy. Their laughs gradually calmed and they looked back at the TV, Midousuji took a few bites of his pizza and leaned against Makishima's shoulder. Makishima gradually finished his own slice, then put his arm around Midousuji's torso. Midousuji looked down at the hand and felt his cheeks growing hot. He rubbed two fingers over the pizza grease and wiped then on Makishima's hand, Makishima groaned.

"I make a great napkin, don't I?" Makishima said.

Midousuji craned his neck back and looked at him with wide, innocent eyes before giving a wicked, toothy grin. Makishima rolled his eyes and looked back to the TV with a smirk. They both watched a group of climbers going against each other with a bored-sounding announcer sharing the action in English as Japanese subtitles interpreted. One of the cyclists was tilting his frame hard as he climbed.

"Oh look that guy's doing a monkey climb too, just like you do," Midousuji said.

Makishima held back a laugh, instead he looked down at Midousuji with an annoyed expression.

"Excuse you, but it's called a 'Spider Climb,'" Makishima answered in a false haughty tone.

"Spider…monkey," Midousuji insisted. "You sway back and forth with your primate arms."

Midousuji demonstrated the motion making some "ooh ooh ah ah" monkey sounds. Makishima clamped a hand over his own mouth and laughed so hard he couldn't breathe for a moment. Midousuji leaned in his ear and made those same sounds. Makishima gently shoved his face with his hand, Midousuji lapped Makishima's fingers repeatedly like a small dog. Makishima let out a shrill cackle and pulled his hand back, wiping the spit off on Midousuji's polo shirt. Midousuji gave an indignant yelp in return, though Makishima heard a snicker behind it.

After a while both of them left a few pieces of pizza behind and sipped their sodas while watching the highlights of the Vuelte. At times both of them were groaning or offering commentary at bad strategies. Sometimes Midousuji would snicker at mechanical issues or minor spills, Makishima found himself snickering along from time to time. There were a couple well-known cyclists who were shown winning the day's stage that both of them would groan at and throw balled up napkins at the TV. At one point they would get into minor arguments over who was better on that hill or that stage finish.

The DVD had just finished the highlights of Stage 12; Midousuji looked up at the clock to see it was around 10. He pried his head off Makishima's shoulder and gradually brought himself to a sit with a groan.

"I need to get back," Midousuji said.

Makishima looked up at the clock and saw what time it was.

"Oh shit, you didn't have a train to catch did you?" Makishima asked.

Midousuji rubbed his face and shook his head.

"I took my bike, obviously it's got a light on it," he replied. "I've just got to get up stupidly early for opening."

Makishima gently rubbed Midousuji's shoulder in sympathy, then picked up the remote and stopped the DVD. Midousuji got up from the couch and walked over to his backpack, pulling out a black cloth wallet and opening it up. He pulled out a few bills totaling ¥1,500 then bent down and slapped them on the coffee table.

"That should cover my half of the pizza," Midousuji said.

"Ah don't worry about it," Makishima answered waving a hand. "My treat."

Midousuji gave him a blank stare and slid the bills toward him. Makishima cocked an eyebrow and took then, he wasn't going to argue about this. Midousuji stood upright as Makishima ejected the DVD and walked to the player, bending down and taking the disc from the tray. He put it back in the case and handed it to Midousuji.

"Thanks for coming over," Makishima said. "I…I enjoyed this."

Midousuji gave him another blank stare and smirked.

"You're still not my boyfriend," he answered.

"Still don't want to be," Makishima replied with his crooked grin.

Midousuji walked to the door, Makishima followed a couple steps behind him.

"Try not to crash on the ride home," Makishima said, leaning his back against the wall by the door and folding his arms. "Lots of crazy drivers out there."

"That would make you all sad, wouldn't it?" Midousuji mocked.

"For all of a second maybe," Makishima replied.

Midousuji put the DVD in his backpack and chuckled. They stared at each other in silence for a moment. Midousuji was about to open the door and get out of there without a word. Instead he shuffled toward Crayonhead like a pathetic fool and kissed him. Makishima leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, the backs of his fingers gently caressing down Midousuji's face and his thumb stroking his chin. Midousuji shivered and kissed him harder, Makishima smirked between kisses. Midousuji's index finger traced over Makishima's collarbone and dipped under the neckline of his tank top. Their lips parted and their tongues lapped against each other. Midousuji slightly pulled back, then his fingers pinched one of Makishima's nipples through his shirt. Makishima yelped and flinched, Midousuji snickered evilly.

"Prick," Makishima grunted.

"Your point?" Midousuji replied.

Makishima gave Midousuji one last peck on the lips.

"Weren't you leaving?" Makishima asked.

"You should stop distracting me."

"Nope."

Midousuji lapped his nose and walked to the door shaking his head.

"You want to hang out again sometime?" Makishima asked as he reached for the handle.

Midousuji stopped and looked at the door then shrugged.

"I guess," he replied.

"I'll shoot you a text sometime," Makishima said.

"Whatever," Midousuji replied.

Midousuji opened the door and walked out.

"Night," Makishima greeted.

Midousuji gave him half a look back, then went into the hallway and shut the door without another word. Makishima stayed glued to the wall, soon he was shaking and clamped a hand over his mouth. His cheeks were burning hot and his face hurt from grinning so wide, a few shaking snickers escaped him. He slid down the wall and sat cross-legged on the floor, his brain trying to wrap itself around what happened tonight. He just couldn't stop smiling.

Out on the street Midousuji pedaled furiously back toward campus, the streetlights guiding the way and his lamp showing what was immediately ahead of him. He was tingling all over, all he could think about was Climber-san's weird voice, the annoying way he laughed, those ugly smiles. He could hear Makishima's hard breaths in his ear and feel the sweat across his body and the way he shivered as they rubbed against each other. The thought made Midousuji pedal a little faster.

He wasn't his boyfriend; he didn't need a boyfriend of a girlfriend or whatever. Affections just caused problems. Besides Climber-san was this ugly, creepy, stuck-up rich kid with weird hair. Midousuji made himself think of the third day of his first Inter-High, the panicked look on the face of Sohoku's third year ace climber as he passed right by him. The great Yusuke Makishima, the famous Peak Spider, was drenched in sweat and that swaying monkey climb was slowed. Now that was a happier thought.

Midousuji had planned on that too: Makishima and Hakogaku's Toudou were equally matched and got too much pleasure out of challenging each other. Their strategy would be to crush each other before the finish line, all Midousuji needed to do was swoop in and collect the spoils. As much as he found nicknames or legends completely pointless, he gave little protest over being known as "The Bandit of Kyoto." There was a reason for it after all; if victory was in someone's hands, he and his team would snatch it away. He pulled his thoughts away before they turned to how that race ended for him, instead he focused on Climber-san's horrified expression and his delicious desperation. He remembered how he pathetically yelled at him and tried to keep up for all of a few seconds.

Midousuji's pedaling slowed a bit and he was able to clear his head for the rest of the trip back to the apartment. By the time he got to his room he forgot about that gross guy and went to bed undisturbed by such thoughts.

He wouldn't be able to control the dream he had about being in a locker room with Climber-san, watching as he peeled the uniform off his body, exposing his sweat-soaked skin. He took down the suspenders and pulled his bike shorts down in slow motion. The shorts were at the bottom of those toned abs when Midousuji woke up in a sweat.

* * *

He had been away for four years yet he still knew that sloping curve would be coming up in the next few meters, there was a trash barrel a few meters after that. He sped past that one overlook at the three-kilometer mark to see they put in much newer vending machines at some point. It was an odd sense of déjà vu, for a moment it was like he had never left, yet at the same time it was like he was in a completely foreign territory.

Mount Minegayama had practically been Makishima's home for who knows how long. At one point he was coming up here at least three, maybe four times a week and watched his time go down with every trip. He owned the Minegayama Hill Climb for two years in a row, it was the first major race he had won when he was a green first year. In second year he set a record up that hill that remained to that day. Onoda came within 16 seconds of it last year, yet Makishima still held that lofty title. The perks of being the high school hero; everyone still sung the praises of your teenage self even though your adult self was a mess.

Of course there was no third Hill Climb for him, there was only one last run up the mountain with Onoda at his side. Makishima just passed the copse of trees where he realized that day he was only a few minutes away from telling Onoda the news, yet still he could never bring himself to say the words. Makishima kept his eyes on the road and focused on the swaying of his bike and body to bring himself out of his thoughts. He tried not to look at the scenery or the usual tourists standing on the side of the road snapping pictures.

He hated being here right now; it broke his heart to admit it but this did not feel right. This was maybe the second time he'd been up Minegayama since he came back and he wasn't even slightly more comfortable. He had to remind himself he wasn't here for himself, in fact it would be polite for him to knock his speed back and not get too far ahead of his guest.

Makishima smirked despite himself and slowed his cadence, hearing the other set of tires and the clicking of gears behind him. He heard some light panting but those tires were still going at a good pace. He slowed his pedaling further and took a look behind him. His companion had her head bowed, but soon he saw her sunglasses and the rest of her face move upward.

"You're not slowing down for me, are you?" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Consider it race support," Makishima replied. "Wouldn't want you falling off the mountain."

"Ha ha, you're so funny," she replied. "No seriously, I've got this."

"Just remember what I told you about the gears, your gear changes can mean everything climbing."

"Yeah I got it."

He slowed down a little further and was now side by side with her. Four years later and here he was now working with his little sister on climbing practice. Ayame was a few centimeters taller than when he had left. He glanced over at the muscle definition in her arms and took another glance at the way her calves bulged with every turn, true sprinter's legs.

Ayame was a first year at a private girl's high school that had a small, but active cycling club. She had been talking about getting into racing by the time Yusuke left, now she was her high school team's junior sprinter. He visited the family after she came home for the summer and she proudly showed off a few trophies on her shelf. Of course mom and dad were beaming over dinner about the star athletes in their family. Sports and academics were usually the only things that mattered to them about their kids' school experiences; Makishima tried not to think of this as a backhanded compliment.

On the other end he had been expecting some kind of lecture about actually doing something productive with his time off instead of biking, hanging out with friends, and laying around his apartment. Instead no one even asked him what he was doing with himself, they would talk lightly about hobbies and even suggest a few things to explore. It wasn't lost on him how many times the terms "very relaxing" and "good for your health" came up in conjunction.

His mom did ask for him to spend a little more time with his sister: "Maybe you could practice with her from time to time, I'm sure she could benefit from your expertise."

By then Ayame had already asked him to help her with her climbing and they were already talking about a training schedule. Makishima was more than happy to help his sister out.

He knew she had done some sprint training with Tadokoro from time to time. She and Tadokoro had stayed in touch when Makishima left and she was buddies with Tadokoro's brother. Sometimes Tadokoro brought Aoyagi and Miki Kanzaki along too for a big sprinter party. In the past year and a half Makishima would occasionally get some pics of their training sessions or occasionally some post-training stops for pizza or sandwiches at the Tadokoro house.

"If you're not careful we might just adopt her," Tadokoro chuckled during one conversation.

The joke was funny minutes after it was told, after a few hours Makishima was flogging himself with those words. His logic knew that was a rubbish assumption, but it didn't dislodge it: his little sister had a better brother figure in his best friend than in him. Makishima couldn't deny he was trying to make up for that, though he knew he needed to stop beating himself up.

They reached one of the steepest slopes of the mountain, Makishima kept back beside Ayame coaching her through this. She was panting hard but still maintaining a hard cadence. He then felt a vibrating in his rear pocket for a moment, someone just texted him. They were a few minutes from the top anyway, he would check it when they stopped.

Finally they saw the parking lot and the marker for the summit, Ayame grunted as she danced up to the top point then slowed down. Makishima was right behind her, tapping his brakes and patting her on the shoulder.

"We're here, nice job kid," he encouraged.

"Ugh how do you guys do that?" she panted with the hint of a chuckle.

"Blood and sweat in various amounts."

They gradually dismounted their bikes and found seats in the grass as they sucked from their bottles. Ayame also took out a StaminaBar and chomped it down.

"Welcome to Minegayama," Makishima declared. "I knew you were ready for it."

"Barely," Ayame quipped back.

"You kicked ass out there, that was great timing for your first run up."

Ayame sheepishly nodded and squeezed water into her mouth, her French braid bunching up on her shoulder.

"Thanks," she replied, wiping some water off her mouth with her arm.

"So where is this going? Do you just want to get a little stronger at climbing or something else?"

Ayame paused for a moment and shrugged.

"I don't know yet, I guess I just don't want to suck at it right now," she replied. "Tadokoro-senpai did suggest I get better at it, it could come in handy and he thought I could be good at it."

Makishima chuckled.

"He's given a few people that advice, only the ones he knows are going to ace it with some practice," he answered. "It helps to have multiple strengths. I've done a little sprint training, but I'm hardly good at it."

"Hey I can help you out with that," she lightly pushed her brother's shoulder. "You scratch my back, I scratch yours; I like that plan."

Makishima snickered and took another swig from his bottle.

"I had a lot of fun today," Ayame said. "Thanks for the coaching!"

Makishima smiled and mussed her brown hair. Ayame hopped up from her seat.

"Hey I'll buy you a drink, anything you want at the machine?" she asked.

"That's awful nice of you," he replied. "Just get me a green tea."

"Sure thing!"

"Thanks!"

Ayame walked to the vending machine across the parking lot, Makishima suddenly remembered that text he got earlier. He pulled his phone from the rear pocket of his jersey and checked his messages. He saw the name on the new message and did a double take; it was from Midousuji.

He hadn't heard from Midousuji since that infamous night at his apartment a little over a week ago. That wasn't exactly a surprise nor was it in any way upsetting; it was typical for both of them. Makishima gave half a thought to texting him to check in on him, but of course that never happened. Makishima figured the best course was to give him some time to reflect on the previous night and decide if that was something he was okay with. Makishima halfway wondered if Midousuji would text or call him first; maybe he would be a little more comfortable talking after what they did together. He mostly dismissed that idea, but it looked like it was a good guess after all.

Makishima opened the text to see a photo of a large, black bag with a pattern of alternating yellow and green polka dots. Makishima wondered for a moment if this was spam, but he figured pretty quickly that wasn't the case. The photo was accompanied by a message.

[Midousuji] _These bags are ugly as hell, they reminded me of you._

Makishima put his index finger under his nose and laughed hard. He let out a few last laughs and replied.

 _You're so thoughtful :)_

A few seconds later he got a text back.

[Midousuji] _And you're disgusting_

 _Why yes, yes I am_

"Texting your girlfriend?" Ayame's voice suddenly said right in front of him.

Makishima jumped a little and tried to shove his phone back in his pocket. Ayame handed him his green tea.

"No, just got something from a friend," he replied, repeatedly missing his pocket.

Eventually he put his phone in the pouch and twisted off the cap of the bottle. Ayame did a snorting laugh, Makishima knew he was giving himself away.

"Yeah you always act like this when you're texting your friends," Ayame teased.

"Acting like what?" Makishima tried to deny, but Ayame laughed harder.

"You just looked really cute, you were all smiley and blushy," Ayame replied.

Makishima's head bobbed down and his hair fell over his face. Ayame snickered and parted the curtain of his hair, revealing him rubbing his face.

"C'mon, Yusuke, do you have a girlfriend?" Ayame asked.

Makishima pulled his head back up and cleared the hair from his face with his hand.

"No, sis, I do not have a girlfriend," he answered.

"What about a boyfriend?"

Makishima cackled and ran a hand through his hair. No, definitely not a boyfriend, a "not-boyfriend" maybe?

"I'm totally okay with that," Ayame added. "I can't think of anyone who wouldn't be."

Makishima gave a stiff smirk and shook his head.

"I don't have any kind of a significant other, Ayame," he insisted. "I'm just texting a friend."

Midousuji was at least a friend, just the thought of that felt interesting. Ayame smirked in response, he didn't know if she bought the story but that was her business.

"Well whoever this is made you happy and I like seeing you happy," she replied. "We all want to see you happy."

Makishima went back to his phone, but something about her tone stuck out a little. He looked at her with a cocked eyebrow

"Who's 'we?'" he asked.

He didn't want to put his little sister on the spot, but this was going to bother him. Ayame shifted around on her feet and shrugged.

"You know, everyone," she answered. She paused but it looked like she had more to say. "Mom and dad are worried about you."

Makishima kept a sarcastic smirk in place; his parents worry about anything he did?

"What have you been hearing?" he said. "No one's saying anything to me."

Ayame took a step to the side and plopped back on the grass beside her brother.

"I'm hearing you were miserable in London, maybe something a little more," she replied. She paused again like she was debating whether or not to say something, then she huffed. "Okay you probably should know this; they've been throwing around the term 'nervous breakdown.'"

"What? Seriously?" Makishima spat, his hand dropping in his lap.

"I know, who even says that anymore?" Ayame said. "I guess they heard some things from Ren, I don't know what Ren said but it kind of scared them a little. They just want you to relax, they think of it as recovering or something like that."

Makishima didn't know what to say to this, but it wasn't entirely surprising.

"Look Yusuke I don't know what happened in London and yeah it's not my place to say anything, but it just sounds like you need to take care of yourself," Ayame continued. "If something's really up, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Look, I have a friend of mine she has ADD really bad, she was getting failing grades and always fighting with everyone. Then she started seeing a great doctor and they put her on medications that really worked for her. Now she's getting academic awards."

Makishima let out a hard breath and buried his face in his hand. Were they really talking about this?

"No seriously, Yusuke, if something's not right it's okay to admit it," Ayame grabbed Yusuke's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "If you just need some time to rest that's awesome, if you need something else don't be ashamed of it. All I want is for you to be okay, that's all any of us want."

Makishima looked into Ayame's eyes and saw a lot of concern there. That look plus her pleading words sunk deep. He clapped a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"I really appreciate that, kiddo, I really do," he said.

"You're my big brother and I love you," she said.

Makishima wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a loose hug. She threw her slender, but strong arms around his shoulders and grabbed him tight. He promised himself he would remember this moment when he was beating himself up about being an awful brother.

They chatted about mundane things while they finished their drinks, then they put their helmets back on and walked back to their bikes. Ayame walked to her bike first, Yusuke gave her some instructions on how to handle the downslope. As he was talking Ayame suddenly yelped and jumped back. Makishima jumped a little with the sudden reaction.

"Ah! What!" he cried.

Ayame put her hand over her mouth and was now laughing hard. Makishima rolled his eyes and rushed forward. It took him a second to see what Ayame reacted to; a little scaly creature perched on the seat of his bike. Makishima chortled and pressed his fingers against his forehead. A good sized grass lizard was reclining on the vinyl, it's little eyes closing lazily then opening.

"What, scared of a little lizard?" Makishima teased.

Ayame chuckled harder.

"No," she finally said through laughs. "It startled me."

Makishima leaned in to get a better look at the lizard.

"Hey there, no stowaways," he scolded.

The lizard just blinked at him. Makishima found himself snickering at this image. He pulled out his phone from his jersey and opened up the camera, then snapped a photo of the lizard on the bike seat.

"Send that to whoever you're absolutely not dating," Ayame snickered, batting Yusuke's shoulder.

Makishima just smiled and loaded the photo into a message back to Midousuji.

 _Met one of your relatives today_

 _I guess they bike too_

He sent the message, then gently nudged the lizard's side with the bottom of his phone.

"Be careful, don't squish him," Ayame pleaded.

"I won't squish him," Makishima replied.

The lizard stayed where it was, but Makishima managed to push it off the seat and into the ground. Ayame yelped as she watched this, but then they saw the little scaly body rush off through the grass.

A while later they were rushing back down the mountain. Makishima felt his phone vibrate against his back when they were midway through the ride down. He gave Ayame instructions on how to position herself on the downslope while a few thoughts played through his head of who that could be. It was probably Midousuji, he felt a smirk tug at his lips on the thought.

A little while later they were riding into the driveway of the Makishima house. Josephine was in the yard and ran up to the gate barking excitedly. Yusuke and Ayame walked to the gate and gave her pets and scratches behind her floppy ears with smiles and light laughs as she licked their fingers. Ayame was soon moving to the garage and getting her electronic key out to open the door.

"Do you want to come inside for a while?" Ayame asked.

Makishima hesitated for a moment. It would be the polite ting to do, but he really didn't feel like it. Yes he should spend more time with Ayame, but he wasn't enthusiastic about being in the house again.

"Nah I think I'm all set, I want to get back to Tokyo before dark," he replied.

"That's cool," Ayame replied, leaning her bike against the garage door. "Thanks for helping me out today."

"Anytime, we need to do this again," he answered.

"Well there's a whole summer to go."

She wrapped her arms around him, he gave her a loose embrace that gradually tightened.

"Please take good care of yourself, Yusuke," Ayame said. "I'm always here if you need to talk about stuff."

"You're the best," Makishima replied, trying to mask the sudden tenseness in his voice with a snicker.

They pulled away, Makishima watched his sister wave the key over the pad on the doorframe to open the garage door and walk her bike onto the house. He then clipped himself back into his pedals and rode away, somewhat relieved when that house was out of sight. He rode along the main roads toward Tokyo, passing by so many familiar houses and shops. It still felt weird being here again, though the more he visited the more normal it felt, but would it ever be truly normal again?

Makishima suddenly remembered the notification he had received on his phone. He stopped in front of a Lawson's and took his phone out, checking the message. He found himself smiling when he saw it was Midousuji's reply.

[Midousuji] _How tasty was it?_

[Midousuji] _Did you cook it or eat it raw?_

Makishima let out a barking cackle and clamped his hand over his face before he looked too ridiculous. That reply was so morbid, it was awesome. Makishima quickly answered back.

 _We packed it up_

 _We'll make curry with it later_

Makishima didn't get a reply back immediately. He pocketed his phone and took a swig of water before mounting his bike again and riding off. He was a few kilometers away from Tokyo when he felt his phone go off again. This time he left it until he got back home a little while later. He stopped in front of his apartment building and took his phone out.

[Midousuji] _That thing wouldn't make for a whole pan_

[Midousuji] _Better find another though pork would compliment it well_

Makishima replied right back.

 _Thank you Mr. Gourmet_

 _I'll remember that for the next time you're over_

Midousuji replied back almost immediately.

[Midousuji] _What makes you think I'm coming back over?_

 _Educated guess?_

Makishima thought on it for a moment, then texted again.

 _Want to come back over?_

 _Sometime when you're free?_

There was a pause, Makishima lifted his bike over his shoulder and went into the building. He got a reply back when he had leaned the bike against the wall in his studio.

[Midousuji] _Are you asking me on another gross date?_

 _Yes_

Makishima looked at his bike and got another idea.

 _Let's go riding_

 _Show me some nice routes_

[Midousuji] _What makes you think I'd share all my good routes?_

 _Then show me some crappy ones, either way_

[Midousuji] _You're such a pain_

Makishima found himself smirking, that sounded like him when a certain old friend messaged.

[Midousuji] _Fine_

[Midousuji] _I'll show you some of the crappiest routes in Tokyo_

 _Sounds good_

 _When are you free?_

There was an expected pause, he figured Midousuji was checking his work schedule.

[Midousuji] _Tuesday?_

[Midousuji] _I'm out at 4_

 _My place 5:30?_

[Midousuji] _Imperial Palace, 5_

 _Sounds like a date_

[Midousuji] _Whatever_

* * *

Makishima let Midousuji take the lead, sometimes he was in drafting position but more often he was avoiding the traffic and negotiating winding streets along with Midousuji. Neither of them talked aside from a few passing words about watching out for the bumps in the road or a bus that liked to swerve a little too eagerly into the bike lane. The terrain was mostly flat and their pace was only a slow stroll.

Makishima found this relaxing; he would have been content doing this for a long time. It did look like Midousuji had a specific route in mind by the way he turned and looked over down different streets. By now Makishima learned to quickly silence that paranoid voice in his brain that he was leading him someplace out of the way to attack him. On the other hand he doubted this would be entirely a casual ride. They were all on flats and low grade hills, Midousuji had to know challenging Makishima would mean finding a decent hill or slope. Maybe that's where Midousuji was leading him, the thought made him smile for a moment.

Makishima had been tempted to suggest Minegayama for a good race. Showing Midousuji around his old stomping grounds was an amusing idea. On the other hand that might also be a bad idea, what if they ran into anyone else? They could drop by Kanzaki's shop and say hi to Onoda; Makishima knew he was working that day. What if Imaizumi decided to drop by at the same time? What if Makishima got an awkward call later from someone who got wind that he was in Chiba alongside Midousuji? He wasn't exactly ready for that conversation.

Instead Midousuji was guiding him west, he was seeing signs guiding them toward Saitama. Soon they were leaving less populated roads and seeing fewer cars. Midousuji's pace quickened and Makishima stayed right on his rear tire. Midousuji glanced back a smug look on his face.

"How useless are you on flats?" Midousuji asked.

"Pretty useless," Makishima replied with a smirk.

"You better keep up then," Midousuji replied.

He raised his speed a couple kilometers per hour, Makishima raised his cadence and was still being pulled along. Midousuji was toying with him, but Makishima welcomed every second of it. They passed by a sign announcing their arrival in Saitama prefecture, Midousuji lead him down a couple more streets into an area that was a little quieter. Makishima looked up and immediately saw a steep hill just up ahead.

Midousuji lowered his speed and shifted to the side, allowing Makishima to line up with him. Makishima raised his speed and headed right for that road, Midousuji keeping up right beside him. So he wanted even footing, did he? Makishima flashed him a knowing look, Midousuji had this faux innocent look on his face; his lips were puckered but twitching with the threat of a grin.

"Stop sign, right?" Makishima said.

"You're smart," Midousuji snarked back. "It's two kilometers to the top ending at an ice cream shop. Whoever gets to the big wooden ice cream cone first."

Makishima's mouth formed into a lopsided grin.

"Any prizes or is this a gentlemen's race?" Makishima asked.

Midousuji looked into the air, his lower lip bending up and down in thought.

"How about whoever wins picks our next date?" Midousuji answered.

Makishima blinked a few times, he wasn't expecting that.

"O-kay," he replied.

Midousuji picked up his pace a little, Makishima kept beside him. Midousuji looked to the side, then his pursed lips separated into an evil grin.

"I win, we'll have a lovely afternoon…iiinnn…Akihabara," Midousuji purred.

Makishima tried to keep a poker face but blinked a few times.

"We'll have lunch at a maid café, maybe one of those where the hostesses wear cat ears and do little dances."

Midousuji took his hands off the handlebars for a moment and demonstrated. Makishima's nose scrunched a little. An idea came to mind that put a wicked smirk on his face.

"If I win I'll take you to the theater," he responded.

"You'll take me to a movie?" Midousuji asked. "Pfft that's lame."

"No, not that kind of theater, real theater. Which do you prefer, opera or ballet?" Makishima asked. "I'll cover the cost of your tux rental."

Midousuji took on a blank look and stared ahead. Makishima couldn't tell if he was horrified by the suggestion or if he was really interested. The way the corner of his mouth twitched told Makishima everything he needed to know.

Midousuji went across one intersection, the stop sign was just a few meters away. Makishima saw the hill sloped up gradually, but he could make out a sharp incline past some trees and houses. Midousuji leaned forward a little more, Makishima slightly rose off the saddle. The stop sign was straight ahead, they both picked up their pace and looked over their shoulders for cars. There was a full bike lane on this street and they only saw a couple cars pulling in, meaning it wasn't a main thoroughfare. They had all the room they wanted to play.

Their tires went across the line and Midousuji kicked out first. He rose off the saddle and did a frantic acceleration, trying to get a head start. Makishima let him have that few second advantage, but the moment he started swaying his frame he was next to Midousuji in less than a second. His tire jutted out in front of his opponent's, but Midousuji practically bent forward over his handlebars and caught a sudden burst of speed. Damn he was fast. Makishima raised his cadence a little higher, keeping right beside Midousuji. Their tires fought for space at the front, bobbing ahead of each other at almost clockwork.

Makishima knew to be ready for a dirty fight and be alert if Midousuji tried anything underhanded. He had also heard from many different sources Midousuji was a virulently sore loser, though Onoda did say he was getting a little better about that. Makishima had every intention of beating him; if he stormed off in a tantrum then he knew who he was dealing with.

The edges of Makishima's tires skimmed the roadway, he raised his pace and got nearly a meter ahead of Midousuji. Midousuji was still leaning over his handlebars and panting, but Makishima noticed little strain in his leg muscles. This was a feint, a distraction to make it look like he was putting in all he had. The aim was probably to wear him down when they got to the steeper incline. Makishima kept his energy in check and played the same feint. He let Midousuji get ahead of him for a few meters and watched his pace pick up. Makishima let him get up to a speed sign, then went full throttle.

Midousuji could hear the buzzing tires behind him and pedaled harder. Makishima was right on his rear wheel then on his heels, but Midousuji burst forth again and sped away. Makishima could see the change in incline ahead and kept back a little more. He would give himself a couple seconds to conserve his energy and let Midouduji think he had the upper hand. That strategy bit him as Midousuji kept surging forward faster than Makishima predicted. Makishima got a burst in speed and caught up to Midousuji in less than a second, but Midousuji was still charging forward.

A little warning went off in Makishima's mind that he hadn't done a serious race in a few months, Midousuji on the other hand was still on a regular racing schedule. Makishima knew he hadn't taken as good care of himself in the past year as he usually did, he was at somewhat of a disadvantage. On the other hand Makishima always had a tiny distrust of all-rounders' abilities. While some were indeed skilled on every terrain (Kinjou was the first one to come to mind), for most others the phrase "jack of all trades, master of none" went through his head whenever he went against these guys. He was smart enough not to use it as a guideline but more as a test of how well practiced they were in climbing.

He knew Midousuji was an aggressive climber, but this was the first time he had gone against him on even footing. A few memories snuck through of the third day of his last Inter-High, Midousuji pausing to mock him before he sped past him; Makishima already tired from holding off Toudou and growing more panicked. This would lead to Onoda winning the day; that was a nicer thought. Midousuji would have to be peeled from the side of the road later and Makishima would go on to place fifth. Still he remembered that toothy grin, whoever thought he would be kissing those lips later.

A sign on the side of the road indicated a restaurant one kilometer ahead; that was probably their halfway mark. They went through a sharp curve and the incline rose dramatically. Midousuji leaned forward a little more and Makishima quickened the swaying of his frame. He lined up with Midousuji and watched as he slid just centimeters next to him. Makishima tried to slide away, but Midousuji kept right on his side with that grin. It was obvious what he was doing; he was trying to get in the way of his swaying. The less Makishima could sway the slower he was going to go. Makishima couldn't count how many people tried that tactic, but Midousuji was the only one who could keep up with his rhythm. It was frustrating and impressive at the same time.

"There's one place where they will hand out cat ears to all the patrons," Midousuji teased, leaning into Makishima's face. "Then they will go table by table and invite you to do the special dance."

Makishima couldn't prevent the smirk that formed on his face.

"I think you'd like 'Don Giovanni,' it has this rich storyline about the evils of humanity, you will appreciate all three hours of it," Makishima quipped back. "I'll buy you a nice fancy drink at intermission."

"Is that what you'll be thinking during the 'Happy Cat Shuffle?'"

"Something like that."

Makishima calculated a way to shake Midousuji, he was now on the edge of the road by the gravel and Midousuji wasn't budging. Makishima decided to borrow a move from Onoda. He straightened out his bike and his cadence exploded, a gear change later he was flying ahead of Midousuji. He could hear Midousuji let out an indignant growl behind him as he sped up and took his usual sway. Midousuji tried to keep up beside him, but that burst of speed put Makishima at more of an advantage. Midousuji went to his side again to try that same tactic, but Makishima would kick out right before he could get into position.

Midousuji knew they were at the 500-meter mark, but Makishima probably didn't know that. Midousuji let him have his space. He kept a steady pace, even letting Crayonhead get ahead of him a little ways. He knew to watch for the white apartment building on the right side of the road to know that was the 200-meter mark. He would conserve his energy until then and throw Climber-san off guard.

Midousuji thought he masked his tactic well, but Makishima soon figured out something was up. Makishima let out a couple bursts as a feint, but held himself in check. He figured this ice cream shop was not far away and kept feelers on what Midousuji was doing. Midousuji suddenly exploded into action, Makishima already knew to be ready for this and immediately met his attack. It was clear by now the finish was not far away.

Soon Makishima saw a big, flat ice cream cone on the side of the road and knew they were just 150 meters away. All strategy was dropped and both of them went full bore. Midousuji's chin was a centimeter away from his front tire and he swayed his body hard. Makishima's tires made slicing sounds as they skidded up the pavement. Midousuji was letting out gurgling growling noises, Makishima was panting hard.

"Maaaakishiiiiimmmaaa!" Midousuji growled.

"Miiiidousuuuujiii!" Makishima hissed.

They were neck and neck, Midousuji's shoulder brushed against Makishima's. Makishima skidded to get away from him and put in one more burst of speed. Makishima's front tire cleared the sign first, Midousuji's a millisecond after that. Makishima slowed and put his arms out with a triumphant grin. He heard a few people clapping around them, it looked like they had a few spectators.

Makishima glanced behind him, Midousuji's head was bowed but his eyes were still facing forward. He gave him a sour look with a sneer. Now was the real test. Makishima slowed his bike and pulled off to the side of the roadway, Midousuji stopped beside him. Makishima gave him a wry look, Midousuji looked back at him with slightly narrowed eyes. He looked annoyed, but he wasn't throwing his bike, yelling, or shutting down completely.

Makishima put his hand out.

"Good fight," he said.

Midousuji eyed his hand, Makishima expected him to wave him away and hurl insults. He wasn't expecting a limp, halfhearted high-five back with a little grumble.

"I'm going to get you back," Midousuji muttered.

"Kuha, I look forward to it," Makishima replied with a smirk.

He swore he saw the corner of Midousuji's mouth twitch upward for a moment.

* * *

Midousuji was quiet the ride back. Makishima knew this wasn't unusual in itself, though he was watching him closely. Makishima heard plenty of rumors from past Inter-High's of Midousuji skipping the awards ceremony or even threatening to quit because he didn't win the day's stage. That was however when he was a bit younger, he had already proved himself a bit more mature now. So far Midousuji was staying close behind him. He agreed to come back to Makishima's apartment without a word of complaint, so far he was following him the whole way back with a neutral expression. Makishima didn't see any hint of a tantrum, but he was waiting for it at any second.

It was almost dark by the time they entered Shibuya, streetlights were turning on and the traffic was getting heavier. By the time they reached Makishima's apartment building a good number of people were out on the streets, many in trendy clothes or something more alternative. Makishima invited Midousuji to bring his De Rosa in the apartment, leaving it chained to the stair railing outside wasn't safe around here. They both slung their bikes over their shoulders and went into Makishima's apartment. Makishima leaned his bike against the wall and Midousuji put his right behind it.

They took off their helmets, Midousuji put his on the table and Makishima threw his on the couch. Makishima got out a couple fresh bottles of Polcari and handed one to Midousuji, who took it without a word and gulped it down. For a moment they both stood where they were drinking their water in silence, taking a few more deep breaths and starting the recovery process after an intense ride. Finally Makishima looked right at Midousuji.

"Tell me the truth, would you really go with me to the theater?" Makishima asked.

"Yeah, that's what we agreed to," Midousuji replied right away. "I lost this match, I'll go with your conditions."

Makishima gazed at Midousuji for a moment, only seeing a blank expression and hearing a matter-of-fact tone. Makishima smirked a little and put a hand on his shoulder. Wow this guy was tall.

"I'll pick something you might like, nothing that requires a tuxedo," Makishima said. "Besides I can't stand stuffy, boring stuff myself."

"Oh I'm sure it will be stuffy and boring anyway," Midousuji replied.

"Who knows it might broaden your horizons a little."

"Highly unlikely."

"We'll see."

Makishima rubbed his shoulder, Midousuji kept eye contact with him while leaning his cheek down to rub against his hand. Just how did he get his neck to be that flexible? Makishima's thumb stroked the bottom of Midousuji's chin, Midousuji rubbed his chin against the touch. Midousuji leaned forward and flopped his head on Makishima's chest.

"Did you know you're short?" Midousuji mumbled into Makishima's jersey.

Makishima chuckled.

"Not really, did you know you're really tall?" he replied scratching the top of Midousuji's head

"No you're just short," Midousuji returned.

Makishima ran his fingers through Midousuji's hair, those stringy strands were clumped together with sweat. There was an odd appeal about a sweat-soaked body after a hard ride. Midousuji ran his nose up Makishima's neck; he probably felt the same thing. Makishima smiled but couldn't hide his shiver at the touch. Midousuji ran his nose up the side of his neck, then Makishima felt a pointed tongue lapping up his skin. He clutched Midousuji a little harder and leaned his head back.

"You really need a bath," Midousuji said.

Makishima guffawed at this sudden declaration.

"So do you," Makishima said, tossing a few locks of Midousuji's sweaty hair with his finger.

Midousuji's head came up and he looked at Makishima for a moment. Somehow this angle looked familiar, then Makishima realized his eyes came up to Midousuji's mouth. He usually ended up looking at Tadokoro's mouth first when they were face to face, was he seriously as tall as him? He might have been the same height but Midousuji's frame was about a third of the width. Makishima tried not to snicker at that realization.

"Maybe both of us should take a bath…together," Midousuji declared.

The way his eyes narrowed and the sudden softness of his tone made it sound like he was trying to sound sexy. "Trying" was the key word. Makishima held back a laugh though a little snort managed to sneak out. Midousuji was mentally screaming at himself for sounding that lame. Makishima did notice how he looked away and gromaced.

"We could do that," Makishima replied.

Midousuji's eyes widened, like he wasn't expecting that answer.

"It might be a little cramped in there," Makishima continued.

"I don't care," Midousuji replied.

"Good."

Makishima took Midousuji's hand and lead him to the washroom in the corner. Makishima handed him a few towels and took down his own from the rack in the washroom. Midousuji closed the door behind them. The washroom was a little on the small side, there was a showerhead and stool right next to an average sized tub.

They both peeled off their cycling outfits, Makishima noticed how Midousuji kept his towel over himself when he took his shorts off; he was still trying to keep with etiquette. Makishima did the same, covering himself with a towel as he fully undressed. He had no idea if they were just going to bathe or if something else would happen. It was best to play this by ear, especially noting Midousuji's comfort level.

He let Midousuji have the stool and the first go at the shower while he sat on the edge of the tub. Makishima pointed out the shampoo and soap and let him use as much of it as he wanted. Midousuji picked up the shampoo bottle and saw a fancy label, he opened it up and sniffed it, smelling a mixture of flowers and mint.

"It's really good for colored hair, it keeps in the moisture," Makishima said.

Midousuji looked at the bottle, then shrugged and poured some out in his hand. To him shampoo was shampoo; all he cared about was that it did its job.

They took turns with the shampoo, the soap, and the showerhead. It was like any other time in a Japanese bath. Neither of them spoke, they just washed and rinsed themselves in silence. Soon both of them were mostly cleaned off.

"Did you want to get in the bath?" Makishima asked.

"Yeah, sure," Midousuji replied, rinsing off the last bit of soap from under his arms.

Makishima plugged the tub and ran the faucet. In a few minutes the tub was filled with steaming water. Makishima got up from the side of the sink and stepped into the water, still keeping himself covered with the towel until he was sitting in the tub. Midousuji walked to the other side and stepped in the tub as well. Midousuji stretched out his long legs, covering Makishima's and letting his feet rest on the other side of he tub next to Makishima's head. Midousuji gave a pronounced "ahhh" with a smile as he settled in the bath.

They sat and soaked in silence for a few minutes. Then Makishima felt Midousuji's toe lightly brush over his ear. He snickered, then that long toe flicked his earlobe.

"Hey who's the one who's the monkey?" Makishima asked.

"You are," Midousuji declared, his toe brushing over Makishima's cheek.

Makishima leaned his head against Midousuji's foot, Midousuji's toes rubbed against Makishima's hair. Makishima rubbed his hand over his ankle, then poked the bottom of his foot. Midousuji let out a muted screech, Makishima kept tickling the bottom of his foot. Midousuji's feet were now flailing, splashing up water.

"You kick me I swear…" Makishima teasingly threatened.

Midousuji's feet patted the water, splashing it into Makishima's face. Makishima grabbed both his feet with one hand and held them down against the bottom of the tub. Midousuji gave him a blank look, then his mouth quirked into a smirk as he let out a shrill giggle. Makishima shot him an annoyed glare, but soon his own smirk was bursting loose. Makishima gently rubbed Midousuji's feet under the water. Midousuji put his head back and let out a long exhale.

"Mmmm I could get used to this," Midousuji purred.

"Don't," Makishima returned.

He gave Midousuji's feet a few last rubs, then pulled his hands back. Midousuji looked at the water where his feet were underneath and looked back up at Makishima.

"Are you expecting me to touch your nasty feet?" Midousuji asked.

"I'm not expecting you to do anything," Makishima shrugged.

Midousuji gave a little pout, but soon Makishima felt those spindly fingers wrap around his own feet. Midousuji gently massaged his ankles, running his thumbs over the tops of his feet. He actually knew what he was doing. Makishima's big toe gently rubbed over one of Midousuji's hands; Midousuji lightly pinched his toe in response.

Makishima felt those fingers rubbing over his ankles, then over his calves and brushing his shins. Soon fingers were caressing his knees and massaging the back of his legs. Makishima subtly pushed himself forward, those hands crept over the top of his thighs, his thumbs rubbing the inside. Midousuji was giving him a look of fake innocence; Makishima could only smile back. Midousuji slightly leaned forward, his hands rubbed the inside of Makishima's thighs. Makishima let out a small sigh, that did feel good. He could already feel the heat in his lower body; he was gradually getting hard.

Makishima slowly brought himself to a sit and leaned forward. Midousuji rubbed his hips, then one hand brushed over his abdomen. That hand traveled a centimeter lower, Makishima was waiting for it to reach its destination. Instead it stopped where it was, Midousuji looked at him with a waiting expression. Makishima looked down at his hand then back at him; a small smile in place. That hand traveled a few centimeters down and stopped again. Makishima gave a little nod, Midousuji smiled wider. His fingertips drummed over his muscles, one finger lightly rubbing the inside of his navel, and then his hand slowly traveled downward.

Long fingers gently wrapped around his cock, immediately feeling his hardness. Midousuji's thumb ran over the head as his fingers found a firm, but careful grip around the width. Makishima swore he saw a wonder in his eyes. Was he exploring someone else's body for the first time? Was this the first time he touched someone's dick?

Makishima slowly ran his hands over Midousuji's legs, giving him the same look wordlessly asking for permission to go forward. Midousuji gripped Makishima's cock a little firmer, and slowly stroked. Makishima took a deep breath and relaxed. He leaned forward, positioning his legs around Midousuji's lap. His hand crept down Midousuji's abdomen, his fingers brushed over a patch of pubic hair, and soon his hard cock was in his own palm. Makishima gently squeezed him, conjuring a sharp intake of breath and a little squeak from Midousuji along with a happy smile. He palmed his length, then carefully pumped.

Midousuji's grip tightened a little, Makishima could feel his short nails digging into his skin.

"Hey, not so hard," Makishima gently advised.

Midousuji loosened up his grip without a word, Makishima rewarded him with some hard breaths and a few firmer pumps. Midousuji buried his face in his shoulder and lightly nipped his collarbone. Makishima nuzzled Miodusuji's forehead and lapped the side of his jaw. Midousuji moved his face to the side and caught his lips in a sloppy kiss. They could feel their hard breaths against their faces as they rubbed each other. Each squirm and sigh was an indicator of how they were doing. Midousuji lapped the side of Makishima's face and down his neck, then nipped at the crook of his shoulder.

Makishima's other hand ran down Midousuji's back, his fingers tracing down his spine. Midousuji shivered and pumped a little harder. Midousuji positioned his other hand on one of Makishima's hips, feeling the bone jutting out under the muscles. Midousuji sucked at hard his neck, Makishima knew he was going to have a mark there but he didn't care at all. Midousuji lapped over his Adam's apple and crushed his mouth in another clumsy kiss. Their tongues were soon dipping in each other's mouths.

Midousuji squeezed Makishima's ass, Makishima pulled back and snickered a little. His snickers melted into sighs as Midousuji's thumb massaged the head of his dick. Midousuji pumped carefully as his thumb rubbed a little more. Makishima bucked his hips and was thrusting into his hand. Makishima squeezed Midousuji's cock a little harder, Midousuji gave a shrill moan. Makishima tightened his grip a little more and heard Midousuji grunting and growling. So he liked it a little rougher.

Midousuji's fingers dipped into the crease of Makishima's ass, then his middle finger rubbed over the puckered hole of his entrance. Makishima moaned and raked his nails down Midousuji's back as he pumped faster. Midousuji continued to tease his entrance, earning some more aggressive squeezes and the feeling of Climber-san squirming against him. Midousuji's shrill growls grew a little louder, he bucked his hips and thrust himself against Makishima's palm. Makishima gnawed at his neck as rising moans escaped him. His lower abdomen tightened, he was going to come anytime now.

"Ah-ah-ah-Akira!" Makishima whined.

Midousuji squeaked on hearing his own name, the breathy, desperate delivery sent him closer to his own edge. Makishima grunted hard and felt his load shoot out, Midousuji felt the slickness over his hand and his balls released right after as he gave a muted scream. Their dicks went limp in each other's hands, they both collapsed over each other like fallen cornstalks.

They caught their breath, then pulled off each other and came to a sit. Midousuji reclined against the back of the wall and took a few more hard breaths. He didn't want to look at the mess they left in the water that he was sitting in now, but he lacked the energy to get out of the tub. His breaths soon turned to giggles, he put his hand over his mouth and cackled. Makishima rolled his eyes and felt his cheeks go hot; he knew what Midousuji found so amusing.

"You called my name," Midousuji chortled.

"I did, didn't I?" Makishima replied deadpan, a wry smirk on his face.

Midousuji snickered a little harder.

"What can I say, you knew what you were doing," Makishima added. "I have to give you credit."

Midousuji finally lifted himself out of the tub of nasty water and sat on the side. He wasn't reaching for a towel by now, Makishima saw him fully exposed. They were probably beyond etiquette at this point.

"Not like I've never done this before," Midousuji muttered.

Makishima's head whipped up and he shot him a wide-eyed look. Midousuji saw this and cackled loudly, slapping the porcelain with his hand.

"What, you think I'm a virgin don't you?" Midousuji said.

Makishima blinked a few times, Midousuji was practically doubling over. Makishima put one leg over the edge of the tub and gradually brought himself out of it. He sat beside Midousuji, noticing how his eyes did wander downward to his exposed self. Midousuji took another glance at his nether regions; so his hair was really brown?

"So…you're…not?" Makishima said tentatively.

Midousuji let out a few more cackles, then took a sighing breath and shook his head; an evil smirk still on his face.

"Umm, mind if I ask how many?" Makishima asked.

Midousuji leaned his head back and held up one finger, Makishima nodded.

"Don't ask me about him, he's a pathetic piece of waste," Midousuji declared, his tone a bit tenser.

"That's fair," Makishima replied.

Silence fell between them for a little while. Midousuji looked up at Makishima, he was expecting him to ask more questions. Instead it looked like he was going to mind his own business.

"Okay so what about you?" Midousuji asked. "I told you, you tell me."

"Three guys, one girl," Makishima answered without hesitation. Midousuji looked to the side, Makishima didn't know if he was going to get mocked for that but Midousuji was keeping his mouth shut. He thought to add a little more information; it might be too much but at least it would be out there. "All of it was protected and I'm negative for everything."

Midousuji shrugged, he was a little caught off guard by that kind of bluntness but that was probably something good to know.

"Same," he answered. He paused and looked back up at Makishima. "Soooo you're assuming we're going to have actual sex?"

Makishima shrugged as well.

"Whatever happens, I guess," Makishima said. "I'm in no hurry for anything."

Midousuji stared at him for a moment, then looked down at the floor. Makishima had no idea what that reaction was supposed to mean, he was just along for the ride regardless. Midousuji started snickering again, Makishima just gave him a calm look.

"You called my name," Midousuji snickered.

Makishima rolled his eyes and smiled, lightly kicking Midousuji's ankle with his toe.

* * *

Author's Note: And so I unleash another chapter of terror. I think I might have a better handle on Midousuji's character, but it's still a work in progress.

I want to point your attention to a few things that influenced this story. I got a lot of ideas on Midousuji's characterization from Krickettking's art, especially the MidouSaka Uni Doujin. Also some influence came from JulesD's awesome TouMaki fic Ren's Flower.

Just a reminder that this story has no regular update schedule and essentially will be updated when I feel like it. However I do have a better feel for what I'm doing so there is a possibility this will get updated sooner.


	4. Not the worst thing

**Bikes and Hair Dye**

 **Author's Note** : A couple advisories: there is a scene involving unwanted (nonsexual) advances, so be aware that's coming up. Also slight emetophobia warning for one reference. Watch out for some sinking ships too.

 **Chapter 4: Not the worst thing**

Tadokoro licked some of the tuna that had slipped out of his sandwich and onto the side of his lip, then stirred his strawberry milkshake with the straw.

"Hey try to get Arakita to come, we'll show him how it's done," Tadokoro chuckled, then slurped his milkshake.

Kinjou took a bite of his chicken wrap and shook his head.

"I tried to get him to compete actually, but no dice," Kinjou replied. "He does have that internship coming up and I know he wants to stay focused."

"Well the guy's gonna need some distractions," Tadokoro said between bites. "Too much work and no play's going to result in something getting destroyed."

"I tried to get Machimiya to come too, but sticking around wasn't an option," Kinjou added.

Tadokoro let out a bellowing laugh, a few heads turned in their direction. Makishima smiled a little between bites of noodles.

"Oh c'mon that would have been a great lineup," Tadokoro chortled. "The three of us versus them and whoever else they invited?"

"Maybe we can watch those two scream at everything another time," Makishima quipped while stirring his udon.

"We've got to, if only for the entertainment value," Tadokoro chuckled.

"You think it's funny, try being on their team," Kinjou groaned.

Makishima snickered and nodded, taking a sip of his soda.

"Now here's a scary thought, what if we see Midousuji on the side of the road," Tadokoro said.

Makishima sipped his drink a little too hard and felt the liquid spatter against the back of his throat. He tried to take a breath to calm his coughing reflex and not make this obvious.

"I highly doubt that, though it wouldn't surprise me if Onoda invited him," Kinjou snickered. "

"Yeah the little bastard would probably come by to throw stuff," Tadokoro chuckled.

Makishima subtly coughed a few times into a cloth napkin to get the soda out of his throat.

"Well he is a bit more mature from what we've heard," Kinjou responded.

Makishima coughed a few more times, Tadokoro slapped him on the back.

"You alright there?" Tadokoro asked.

Makishima coughed again and just put his hand up.

"I'm fine, really," he replied. "Just swallowed the wrong way."

"Try not to do that," Tadokoro teased, chuckling at the glare Makishima shot him.

Tadokoro took another bite of his sandwich. Makishima had a sliver of a hope this would change the whole subject.

"Anyway, Makishima haven't you been saying the kid's a little less of an asshole?" Tadokoro said.

Of course it was too much to hope.

"Yeah, nothing's really changed from the last time we talked about this," Makishima answered. "I...I did see how he is around his teammates and it was pretty surprising. Onoda invited me to this end of the season banquet they had."

"I saw the photos on Onoda's Facebook, I think we all did," Kinjou replied.

"Uh huh, sure did," Tadokoro responded. "Looked like a pretty normal party. So you didn't hear him screeching at people?"

"Not at all, in fact he was getting along with everyone," Makishima answered. "He's still not Mr. Sociability, but it was passable."

"Well not everyone can be Mr. Sociability, my friend," Tadokoro sighed.

He patted Makishima on the shoulder, earning a tap upside the head for it. Tadokoro snickered back and Kinjou chuckled a little in reaction.

"So would you say you guys are like regular pals by now, or does Onoda just drag everyone along with him?" Tadokoro asked.

Makishima's face went hot and he prayed he wasn't turning red. He took another bite of noodles trying to remember every word he had mentally rehearsed in the inevitable event this was question asked.

"I...wouldn't exactly call us pals," was Makishima's response. "I guess...I guess I can say we're acquaintances…maybe?"

Makishima internally cringed the moment he said it. Nice job chickening out, Yusuke.

"Wow 'acquaintances,' that's a big statement," Tadokoro snickered.

Yes, acquaintances who jerked each other off in the bath a few nights ago. Makishima felt the sweat bead up on back of his neck. The memory flashed through his head of Midousuji's heavy breathing and the way his finger…Makishima stopped the thought and took a long sip of soda.

"It really is," Kinjou replied with a nod. "I'm guessing though you won't be hanging out with him this summer."

Makishima wanted to burrow into his udon and disappear.

"Yeah that's right, he's sticking around this summer isn't he?" Tadokoro chimed in.

"That he is," Makishima replied, trying to ignore Kinjou's question. "Onoda told me he's rooming with his senpai, I hear he's working most of the summer to help pay him back."

"Wow he's employable, that is a big plus," Tadokoro replied.

That comment grated on Makishima a little, but it wasn't like the same thought hadn't gone through his head too. He almost piped up and told them about the two jobs Midousuji was working now, but his jaw stayed clamped shut. That would imply they were friends, wouldn't it? Makishima implored himself as to why that was such a shameful thing; his mind gave different answers that kept his mouth closed.

"So do you foresee any more fun get togethers with Onoda and Midousuji this summer?" Kinjou asked with a smirk.

"Or are you and Midousuji gonna get together and hangout?" Tadokoro teased.

"No…that's highly unlikely," Makishima sputtered followed by a long sip from his soda. If there ever was a such a blatant lie. "If I run into him or something I'm not going to run away screaming, but…still," Makishima added, that hardly put him any more at ease. He then thought of something else. "Ah, just don't tell Onoda. I'm sure he's convinced Midousuji and I will be hanging out."

That's right, a lie is best if all the potential holes are covered.

"My lips are sealed," Tadokoro replied.

"Mine too, we all know how overeager Onoda can be," Kinjou replied.

Makishima glanced at his two old friends, his paranoid mind almost read a knowing look on their faces. No, he was being ridiculous about this. Of course no one suspected anything, but what would happen if they…Makishima pushed the thought out of his head.

"I'll be honest I still don't trust the kid," Tadokoro said. "I'm a little less concerned about Onoda than I was, but still I'm not just going to buy the idea he's done being a dick."

"I can't say I blame you," Makishima replied, this time with the truth. He debated if he should still hold his tongue, but maybe a little elaboration wouldn't hurt. "I don't exactly trust him either, but I am a little less concerned. Midousuji still has his moments, but I guess I see potential for…something. What I don't know, and I could be reading everything wrong too. However Sakamichi's grown up so much, that's the big part."

"Onoda can take care of himself," Kinjou concurred with an emphatic nod. "He doesn't need anyone fretting over him."

"Not like that's going to stop any of us," Makishima snickered.

Tadokorocchi chuckled and nodded in response. Kinjou took another bite of his wrap and blotted his lips with the napkin.

"There is that rumor Imaizumi heard," Kinjou said.

"Well who knows how reliable that source was," Tadokoro replied. "Could have been an old teammate with an axe to grind,"

"Imaizumi did say Midousuji was awfully quiet," Makishima added.

"He also got awfully quiet at the start of the third day too, that doesn't sound like something rare for him," Kinjou returned. "There could have been a thousand reasons for that."

Tadokoro and Makishima nodded in response.

"You know what I think is the best thing for Midousuji? This is something I noticed the first time we ever saw him," Kinjou said.

"A thorough ass kicking?" Tadokoro returned.

A dirty snicker snuck out of Makishima. Kinjou flashed Tadokoro a look with a patient smile behind it.

"He needs a good captain or even a good senpai," Kinjou continued. "Someone who is firm with him. Someone who knows how to promote his strengths, manage his flaws, and keep him in line. If he can't learn to tame his attitude, he needs someone willing to discipline him or just kick him off the team. It wasn't hard to tell his captain didn't know how to handle him; call it weakness, lack of assertiveness, what have you, he allowed Midousuji to walk all over him."

"Oh God if that's not an understatement," Tadokoro replied.

"So he needs someone like you," Makishima said with a smirk, tapping Kinjou's arm.

Kinjou shrugged.

"Well if he was under my watch things would have been a lot different," Kinjou replied. "I'd say the same if he was under Fukutomi too. I'm sure neither of you would have put up with his garbage, same goes for the third-years at Hakogaku.

Kinjou's statement got emphatic nods and quiet words and grunts of confirmation.

"First years can be some of the cockiest little bastards, we all know this," Tadokoro said. "So many of them come in expecting to show up everyone, show how much better they are than every upperclassman. This is a natural fact, we've all dealt with this…well maybe Makishima lucked out but still." Makishima snickered at this, putting a finger under his nose. "A good senpai in my book is someone who has them play as a team, teach them a few things, and keep that little ego in check."

"But not crush their spirits in the process," Makishima muttered, getting nods all around the table.

"Though maybe Midousuji could have used the assholes we had," Tadokoro replied.

"No it would have just been a messy clash," Kinjou added. "It would have been ego on ego. Kanzaki-san would have been a different story."

"Uh huh," Tadokoro grunted with a nod. "Now who was captain of the Kyofushi team that year? Did we ever learn anything about him? Maybe anything about who let Midousuji off the leash?"

"I'm pretty sure his name was Ishigaki, I've heard that name a few times," Kinjou answered.

"Well look at what Midousuji was like when we raced him," Tadokoro continued. "You've got this first year with…okay I'll give it to him, some really impressive talent, but a shitty attitude that we know from Imaizumi he's had for a while. Ishigaki either let this kid steamroll over him or he encouraged him to take right over and be as much of a dick as possible."

"If he was under Machimiya we would have seen the same thing," Kinjou said. "Machimiya would have held onto more control though, but if he had a rabid dog like that on his team…"

"Didn't they have an alliance? Or at least Machimiya said they did," Makishima said.

"It was weak from what I hear," Kinjou said. "Machimiya tried to work the charm on someone who's blind to it. If he was his captain it might have been a different story. You might be asking how I figure this? Machimiya himself admitted this to me a while ago."

Tadokoro chuckled and took another swig from his milkshake.

"Another example of someone who's grown up?" Makishima asked.

Kinjou paused and slowly nodded.

"I think that's fair to say," Kinjou replied. "It's also fair to say he still has his jerk tendencies, but he's a lot more mature then when we went against him."

"Hey who knows, maybe there is hope for Midousuji," Tadokoro shrugged. "How much is debateable but whatever. Now, Makishima, you think he's in better hands now? You think his senpais are ones to smack him when he needs it?"

Makishima shrugged and put a mushroom slice in his mouth.

"I can't say, I don't know how good his senpais are now," Makishima replied. "I might have met the guy he's rooming with all of a second and that was it."

"If he has a senpai offering him a place to stay in Tokyo this summer that might be going in a good direction," Kinjou replied.

"Or he bullied him for that too," Tadokoro added.

"There's that too," Kinjou answered. Kinjou's gaze slowly turned to Makishima. "Maybe you would be good for the job."

Makishima looked at Kinjou blankly. Tadokoro clamped his hand over his mouth and snickered hard.

"I'm serious, Midousuji has to see how much Onoda admires you," Kinjou continued. "We all know you turned out to be an amazing senpai; and like I said I know you wouldn't have tolerated his garbage. Maybe he benefits from having you around."

Makishima noticed Tadokorocchi's tight smirk and the little giggles threatening to break forth.

"Kuha you making fun of me, Kinjou?" Makishima replied with a smirk.

"No, I'm dead serious," Kinjou replied.

Those words started to sink in a bit, but Makishima pulled himself away before this could go any deeper.

"Pfft, what a funny thing to think about," Makishima snickered.

"You wanna take on this project, Makishima?" Tadokoro chuckled, lightly smacking Makishima's shoulder.

"No chance in hell," Makishima snickered back.

Tadokoro and Kinjou laughed along in response.

"Oh yes I completely relish the idea of being told how gross I am on a regular basis," Makishima chuckled.

"What you aren't hearing that now?" Tadokoro chuckled.

Actually he was. Midousuji called him "gross" right before leaving the apartment that last time, but he followed it with a little smile and a peck on Makishima's lips. Makishima lapped the top of his nose back and got a few more staccato deliveries of "gross." Makishima felt his cheeks go hot again and rapidly pulled himself back to reality.

"Yes I indeed am, but only in small amounts," Makishima snickered. "I think that's his version of a compliment."

He was suddenly paranoid he sounded a little too flustered. Kinjou and Tadokoro just snickered back.

"Kouhai are always good with pet names, Tadokoro knows this really well," Kinjou replied.

"Bahh these kids can never respect their elders," Tadokoro scoffed. "Hey he's on your team now, how many more pet names is he coming up with for you?"

"Are you still Captain Shades?" Makishima snickered, relieved they were moving to a new conversation.

"Yes, I am indeed," Kinjou playfully sighed. "This is going to sound corny but I almost got nostalgic hearing it again."

Tadokoro and Makishima both guffawed in response, Kinjou snickered in spite of himself.

"How about Manami, I bet he's so well behaved in comparison," Makishima said.

"Arakita insisted on taking on Manami," Kinjou replied.

"That's really cute actually," Tadokoro snickered.

"Well Arakita would tell you he wants to, and I quote, 'Keep the little bastard from screwing off too much,' but that's Arakita for you."

Laughs rose up from the table.

After a while they finished their lunches, by now Makishima had calmed down a little more after that turn in conversation. They split the check with decent tips for their server and walked out of the diner. Tadokoro mentioned something about having to get some order sheets done; he hopped on his bike and took off with waves from everyone. Makishima and Kinjou chatted for a little longer as they walked to the train station, discussing everything from potential practice days to Naruko's suggestion they have a big party sometime over the summer.

Makishima noticed how relaxed he felt right now. This was just a simple lunch meet-up with his old friends; he had done this quite a few times since returning, but somehow it was sinking in a little more. It was another simple occasion that felt normal; maybe it was possible to get some normality back.

They soon arrived at Chiba Station and gave each other some parting words.

"And have fun keeping Midousuji in line," Kinjou jabbed as he walked away.

Makishima's hand squeezed around the door handle.

"Hehe oh believe me, it's a blast," he answered with a shaky laugh as he opened the door. "See ya, Kinjou!"

"Take care, Makishima!" Kinjou called with a wave.

Makishima went into the station, putting his pass through the turnstile and finding his way onto the platform. Thankfully the train was right there; he boarded, the doors closing behind him. The car was not all that full and he was able to find a seat near the back. He leaned his head against the wall and felt everything sink in.

Midousuji…his kouhai? He didn't know what to think of that idea. Midousuji was old enough to have been his kouhai, he was the same age as Onoda and the rest. Makishima squirmed a little at this thought, but quickly tried to put it out of his head. That meant an age difference of all of three years. When they were teenagers that was a big difference, closer to their 20's that meant nothing. He needed to start getting out of the rigid senpai-kouhai mindset; senpai and kouhai could be just a year apart. It wasn't like Makishima never dealt with a big age difference in his dating life.

Makishima shivered at where this was going; that was the last thing, or rather the last person he wanted to think of. In the mess that was his romantic history dating someone who, four years ago, was a first year when he was a third year wasn't the worst thing he ever did. In fact he was still debating if Midousuji was in fact the worst thing he could ever do. This whole line of thinking was bringing up so many bad memories. He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath to try to clear his head. Instead he thought about what good theater shows were in town that he could drag Midousuji to.

He picked up his phone and did a few web searches while paying attention to each stop. Midousuji was at his mercy. As tempting as "Swan Lake" or "Carmen" looked, Makishima really didn't want to subject himself to something he knew from experience he would be yawning through. They were a few stops away from Shibuya when he found the perfect one. Soon he was texting Midousuji.

 _You free next Friday? Found the perfect cultural experience for you._

He got off at his stop when his phone lit up.

[Midousuji] _Friday sucks, pick something else_

Makishima moved against a wall and replied.

 _Saturday then?_

He was back on the street when he got a reply.

[Midousuji] _I'm out at 5_

 _Perfect._

[Midousuji] _What torture have you picked_

Makishima pasted the link onto a text and sent it to him. He didn't get a response back for a little while. By the time he got back up to his flat Midousuji answered.

[Midousuji] _fine_

That could have meant most anything; Makishima smiled evilly then responded.

 _And I'm paying for everything that night._

 _Call that part of your concession._

[Midousuji] _You're so annoying_

 _Then I'm doing my job_

* * *

Makishima peeked over at Midousuji as they walked into the grand lobby. Midousuji stayed still for a moment, those huge eyes rolling over their surroundings. The lobby was massive with grand staircases and mezzanines, the ceiling a domed arch painted in copper. He could see Midousuji eyeing the throngs of people in everything from suits and dresses to more casual attire passing through.

"You ever been to a theater like this before?" Makishima asked.

Midousuji took another look around.

"Kind of," he replied. "A few class trips, like kid's shows and kabuki shows. Educational stuff."

"Yeah this is a little different," Makishima replied. He gently nudged Midousuji's arm with his finger. "Let's find our seats."

Midousuji nodded and followed Makishima towards one of the corridors, though was regularly getting ahead of him. Makishima glanced up at his purple-streaked hair in a loose bun at the base of his head. He was wearing that black sport coat over a yellow t-shirt with a pair of black slacks; he looked pretty put-together. Makishima advised him a few days ago this was an event best with dressed-up casual attire. Midousuji certainly took that instruction seriously.

Makishima, on the other hand, knew his green and black striped blazer and purple shirt with a blue ribbon tie was getting a few looks, but as usual he didn't care. Midousuji had stared at it for a moment with a little snicker when he saw it for the first time too, but he was keeping his mouth shut since.

They walked down the hall and approached an usher in a black suit with a flashlight. The gentleman handed them their programs and politely escorted them into the theater, then showed them their seats. The two walked to the second row and found their seats right at the end just a meter or so from the stage, then sat down. Makishima could see Midousuji looking at the seat, then at the stage, though he said nothing. Makishima had almost considered getting an upper level seat or something else a little more modest. He decided tonight wasn't about being modest. It was only appropriate this come with some level of discomfort for Midousuji; that was the spirit of their agreement after all.

Makishima opened up his program and read some of the details of the production, he glanced over and saw Midousuji doing the same. His eyes were focused on a special insert that came with the program.

"This whole play's in English?" Midousuji asked.

"Yes it is," Makishima replied. "It's the American touring cast. That sheet you're holding is the synopsis for what happens in each scene."

Midousuji perused the sheet written in Japanese, though his eyes kept wandering around to the people in the aisle, the stage, and the theater itself. He almost looked a little overwhelmed. Makishima tried to only steal quick glances at him and look down at his program the rest of the time. Once their eyes did meet, Makishima hastily looked back down at his program, then looked up to see Midousuji stare at him creepily for a moment before his eyes shifted away.

Makishima casually rubbed Midousuji's knee with his fingers, he was about to pull away when he felt a dry hand loosely flop onto his. Makishima's lips crept into a smile and his palm found a hold on Midousuji's leg. A light shined by Midousuji's foot and Midousuji's hand sprang off Makishima's. Makishima took his hand off Midousuji's leg, both of the looking toward the beam of light and seeing the usher using his flashlight to point out the seats next to them to a nicely dressed older couple. The couple thanked the usher then took their seats, the wife sitting next to Midousuji with no greeting.

Makishima glanced over and saw Midousuji looking down at the floor. Makishima nudged Midousuji's arm with his elbow. He wanted to play by ear how comfortable he would be showing any affection in public, whether in general or with another man. Midousuji stayed a little stiff, which Makishima took as his cue to be careful.

A few minutes later the lights went down and the usual announcements and instructions were made over the PA system. A soft light went on in the orchestra pit and they could see the conductor's hand waving, cueing the prologue music. Then the curtain opened and the lights went to a set that looked like a city back alley. A bunch of guys in leather jackets with slicked back hair crept onstage snapping their fingers. Makishima found his gaze shifting back to Midousuji once in a while, especially when the tough guys onstage broke out into dance. He swore he saw Midousuji's mouth twitch a little, but his eyes were glued on the stage.

Makishima tried not to glance at him too much; he had an answer already. He did look back over at him with the other gang came out onstage and the two groups were dance fighting. Midousuji just watched with a blank look. The fact he was actually watching was a good sign, but Makishima doubted this was anything he would take an interest in. Makishima gave a self-satisfied smile; "West Side Story" was probably the right balance of uncomfortable for his date without being completely intolerable. He figured Midousuji might like the theme of two warring factions; this might make for some dinnertime discussion later, or Midousuji would just complain the whole time. Either way Makishima was curious to see what happened.

During the scene when the two lovers meet at the high school dance, Makishima casually brushed Midousuji's upper arm. It was hardly a surprise when he felt his arm twitch away, Makishima could practically hear the chorus of "gross" going through Midousuji's head. He didn't bother trying again during the fire escape scene, the way Midousuji's tongue stuck out as Tony and Maria held each other and sang about their love told everything. Makishima put his hand over his own mouth to stop the threat of snickers.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Midousuji's head slowly turn to the side and those huge eyes focus on him. Makishima looked back at him, seeing that wide-eyed glare with a toothy grimace. Makishima stroked his cheek, expecting him to flinch away. Instead he stayed still and slightly leaned into the touch, though his expression was still the same. Makishima rubbed behind his ear and the hairs on the back of his neck. Midousuji then bent his head away and looked back at the stage. Makishima's hand fell back down, but the smile on his face wasn't going anywhere.

At one point Makishima did see Midousuji's head bobbing a little to the music. Then he was looking over the synopsis. Was he really interested in what was happening or was he just bored? It was an interesting thing to ponder. The scene began where the two gangs talked over the terms of their "rumble," Makishima suddenly felt a hand creep over his own. He looked down and those long, bony fingers were over his hand. Makishima's face grew warm, he turned his hand up and clasped Midousuji's, bringing their hands down to the side of Makishima's seat. His thumb caressed the back of his hand, he could feel Midousuji's fingers clasping a little harder around his hand.

Makishima was barely paying attention to the play by now, he had seen this show so many times already. All he could focus on was the giddiness spreading through him, right now it was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

The exit was growing closer as the crowd rippled out of the theater. Finally they pushed free of the press of people and met the warm night air. Makishima and Midousuji continued walking down the street, Midousuji stuffed his hands in his pockets and Makishima's thumbs found the back of his belt. After a block the crowds thinned out and it was just the usual passers by on a Saturday night. The only sound was the honking of horns and hum of voices around them. Makishima figured he should break the silence.

"So what did you think?" Makishima asked.

"You asked me this before," Midousuji replied.

"And you didn't answer. Besides that was at intermission, now you've seen the whole thing."

Makishima moved closer to Midousuji and stared at him awaiting a response. Midousuji looked up at a billboard on top of a building, then down at his feet. Finally he shrugged.

"I thought it was hysterical," Midousuji replied.

Makishima gave a barking laugh; he wasn't expecting that response.

"That's not a common opinion of this show," Makishima prodded.

"It's true; two gangs of yanki thugs beating the crap out of each other? I was entertained," Midousuji replied.

Makishima shook his head with a lopsided smirk.

"Have you thought of becoming a theater critic? Maybe having a blog," Makishima snarked back. "That's some astute observation right there."

"You just took me there for all the sappy, romantic stuff didn't you?" Midousuji replied. "You keep saying you don't care about any of that, but I see right through you, Climber-san."

Midousuji poked Makishima's shoulder with his long index finger.

"Hey you were the one who came up with this idea of a disgusting date," Makishima answered.

"What, you think I'd ever ask you to a sappy thing like that?"

"I know better. How do you know I wasn't trying to torture you?"

"Yeah, no, I see right through you; you hopeless, sensitive, disgusting romantic you. You torture me by being so gross."

"Well then it's working, you ready to puke yet?"

"I was ready to puke an hour ago, then I just wanted to fall asleep with how bored I was."

Midousuji leaned down and his head fell on Makishima's shoulder and he let out fake snoring noises into his face. Makishima shoved his head off his shoulder and Midousuji returned to his usual slouch with a devious smirk.

"Did you understand any of that?" Makishima asked, then switched to English. "How good is your English? Do you even speak it?"

"I speak English fine," Midousuji replied in that same language. "I understand what they say there."

It wasn't perfect, but Makishima was pretty impressed with what he heard.

"Oh you do speak English," Makishima replied, still in English. "How well? Enough to order a burger or get around London?"

"Why, you take me to London? You want romantic vacation? Nasty!"

"How many other languages can you say 'gross' in?' Makishima said, switching back to Japanese.

"How about I pick different languages and see which ones you understand," Midousuji replied in Japanese. "That sounds like a really fun game."

Makishima was about to add something until he heard someone call from the side.

"Yusuke?"

Makishima's pace slowed and he slightly turned his head in the direction of the voice. It was likely someone calling for someone else with the same name. He swore that voice sounded familiar, but it was probably his imagination.

"Hey, Yusuke Makishima!"

Makishima froze, that voice was familiar. He stopped and looked around, there leaning against a building off to the side was someone he hadn't seen in a year, someone he would have been okay never seeing again.

"Holy shit it is you!" the man said, walking towards him.

Midousuji stopped a few paces behind Makishima. The first thing he saw was a shiny black vinyl jacket with a puffy brown fur trim. The guy wore huge sunglasses even though it was well into the evening, a shock of bleach fringe falling into his face and contrasting with the rest of his dyed auburn hair. He took one last drag off his cigarette and threw it to the ground and skipped over to them.

Makishima stared at him, his instincts told him to keep walking but he was already spotted. Might as well be polite.

"Sada?" he asked. "No way!"

"Oh my God Yusuke, you're back in Japan? Why didn't you tell me?" the guy asked with his arms out an a huge smile on his face.

"I...I got busy, sorry about that," Makishima replied.

Midousuji stared at this zaku, then looked back at Climber-san. He noticed how that creepy forced smile was on his face, it made him a little suspicious.

"Aww sweetie, I could never be mad at you," the zaku replied.

He folded his arms around Makishima's shoulders and pulled him in for a loose hug. Makishima hugged him back, but noticed his grip was tightening. He felt lips caress his face and plant directly on his mouth. He could smell smoke and wine on his breath, such a familiar odor. Makishima subtly shifted away so Sada's lips fell on the side of his mouth, then he slowly pulled himself out of the embrace. Thankfully Sada took the hint and backed away, though with a hand still on his shoulder.

"What have you been up to, it's been so long," Sada said with a snicker.

"Not much, I graduated and I've just been hanging out over here," Makishima replied, essentially pulling words out of his rear. "You know…working on some personal projects and stuff."

He looked over at Midousuji and saw him standing off to the side staring at the ground between glancing up like he was sneaking looks. That little frown twisted his insides.

"Hey good for you, you should do your own thing," Sada replied, shaking his shoulder. His hand was creeping up his neck and Makishima found himself flinching. "Not that I have any problem with Ren. I mean, no we didn't get along all that well, but I've got nothing but respect. Still that whole company is his brainchild, you deserve to have your own space."

"Well I don't see it going to that level, but one never knows," Makishima answered, tugging away a little.

Makishima looked over his shoulder at Midousuji, meeting his gaze. He looked at Sada then back at Midousuji with an eyeroll and a subtle head shake. Makishima saw Midousuji's posture straighten a bit and the way his eyes narrowed at Sada before he turned back.

"I have great faith in you, Yusuke, you are such a talent; that's what I always said," Sada said.

He pulled him into another embrace and kissed him on the cheek, this time Makishima pulled right away. He saw Midousuji skulk over to Sada with a wild look in his eyes.

"Who's your little friend, Makishima?" Midousuji hissed off to the side.

Sada took half a step back, then removed his sunglasses and eyed Midousuji up and down.

"And who is Yusuke's friend here?" Sada replied with a cocked eyebrow.

Midousuji put out his hand with a creepy grin, Sada shook it back.

"Akira Midousuji, nice to meet you, and Yusuke's my date," Midousuji hissed.

Makishima just loved the way Sada's eyes widened and that smarmy smile dropped.

"Oh, really," Sada said, turning to Makishima.

Makishima wiped the smile off his face for a moment.

"Yes really, we were on our way to dinner actually," Makishima answered.

Sada looked back at Midousuji, Makishima could see him leaning even further into his face. Sada's cool smile returned.

"Sadahiko Sawada, but you probably already knew that," Sada replied.

Midousuji looked in the air, puckering his lips as he made a big show of thinking. Then he looked back at Sawada with a smile.

"No I don't, should I?" Midousuji replied.

"Ah that's right you're probably a little young to know me," Sada replied.

He walked to the side of the building and approached a scrawny looking guy in a black polo shirt. Makishima made eye contact with Midousuji, then looked at Sawada with an annoyed scowl shaking his head. Midousuji cocked his head and stuck his tongue in Sawada's direction. Makishima covered his mouth and snickered, then straightened up as Sawada faced them. Sawada walked back to Midousuji with a CD case in his hand and offered it. Midousuji looked down at it and slowly grabbed it with his thumb and forefinger, holding it limply in front of him.

"That's my latest album, I'll give it to you as a gift for taking care of Yusuke," Sawada said. "How about you guys come and party with us, we're having a little post show gathering at Sakura Lounge a little later. I'll get you both on the VIP list."

Midousuji rolled his eyes toward Makishima, Makishima shook his head.

"I really appreciate that, Sada, but we already made plans and neither of us can be out too late," Makishima answered.

"Ahh that's too bad, but I guess you gotta do what you gotta do," Sawada whined. "Hey Yusuke I'm in Tokyo throughout the weekend, let me know when you're free to hang out. We'll catch up on some old times."

"Sounds great, I'll see what I can do," Makishima answered, trying to sound polite but there was no enthusiasm in his voice.

Sawada rubbed his shoulder and pulled him in for another loose hug. Makishima could see Midousuji looming over him, then Sawada looked behind him and loosened his embrace. Makishima clapped his shoulder back and pulled away.

"Nice meeting you, Midousuji-kun," Sawada said, extending his hand. "You're a lucky man, this is a special guy right here."

Midousuji looked at his hand, then shook it with a vice grip and a creepy grin.

"It's really been a pleasure," he growled.

He let go of Sawada's hand and turned away with one more suspicious look back. Makishima tugged at his sleeve and encouraged him to move forward. The two walked away, Midousuji dropped the CD in a nearby trashcan and continued onward. Makishima hugged his arms around himself and took deep breaths, then ran a hand through his hair. After a couple blocks Makishima looked behind them, Thankfully they were a good distance away and he wasn't seeing anyone following them.

"Sorry about that," Makishima sighed.

Midousuji didn't reply, he kept shuffling beside him looking at the sky.

"So who was that zaku?" Midousuji hummed.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you at dinner," Makishima replied.

Midousuji shrugged.

"Were are we going? You're the one planning this whole annoying night."

Makishima smirked and dropped his pace back, then reached up and rubbed the back of Midousuji's neck. Midousuji leaned his head back with the touch, a satisfied smile creeping onto his face.

* * *

They had to wait about ten minutes, but soon they were settling into their booth by the conveyor belt. The restaurant was packed, the sound of many different conversations converged in the air to create an echoing noise. It was probably the perfect place for some private conversation, but both of them ate sushi in silence for now.

Midousuji picked a plate with a couple unagi pieces off the belt and dabbed some wasabi on one.

"So you going to go party with that zaku sometime this weekend?" he asked.

Makishima let out a derisive chuckle and sipped his tea.

"What do you think?" Makishima replied.

"I think you wanted to claw his eyes out," Midousuji replied with a little smirk before he deposited a piece of sushi in his mouth.

Makishima rolled his eyes and nodded, eating a piece of tamago.

"You didn't look too happy with him either," Makishima said. "Were you jealous?"

Midousuji sputtered a little.

"No! Gross!" Midousuji spat. "You're not my boyfriend remember? You do what you want."

Makishima smiled, of course Midousuji wasn't going to admit to anything. He had a strong feeling that jealousy wasn't any part of his reaction back there. He was tempted to ask him, but he knew the answer he would probably get.

"Well don't worry, I have no desire to party or do anything with him or within several thousand kilometers of him," Makishima replied.

"So is he an old boyfriend?" Midousuji asked sipping his own cup of tea. Then he leaned forward further into Makishima's face. "Is he one of the three?"

Makishima ate the second piece of tamago, mentally debating how much he wanted to share. Was it time for complete honesty, or should he continue to be cautious? Midousuji did have a tendency to use information against people, but then they weren't cycling opponents anymore. In fact they were something else entirely, maybe it was time to share a few things.

"One of the three yes, boyfriend hardly," Makishima replied, blotting his lips with the cloth napkin. "He was a client of ours, or rather my brother's client. He was doing a few shows in London, he wanted some new outfits, and Ren has a reputation with musicians."

"So is he really a rock star or was he just blowing his mouth off?" Midousuji asked, eyeing the plates coming down the belt.

"He was kind of a big deal in the 90's; he still has somewhat of a following, but hardly as much as he thinks he still does. Of course he still has that rock n' roll lifestyle thing going on."

"Terrific. Were you one of his groupies?"

"No, but that's exactly how he treated me."

Midousuji gave a dirty snicker.

"He sounds nice," Midousuji groaned.

"Yeah he's very nice," Makishima sighed. "He was so charming at first, plus I was up for anything. He was in London for about a month and...ah…let's just say he and I had a pretty wild time."

Midousuji picked a plate with four pieces of spicy tuna with a blank expression. Makishima noticed this and wondered if he should stop, instead he kept going if only to see how he would react.

"I think I got too sucked in for a while before realizing he was a total creep," Makishima continued. "Ren tried to warn me, but both of them hated each other so I just thought this was another way for him to get back at him."

"So how did you realize it?" Midousuji asked, shifting the sushi pieces with his chopsticks but not grabbing onto any one of them yet.

"His last night in London. I woke up the next morning in a trashed hotel suite surrounded by a bunch of hungover people, one of them not being Sada. Then I find a note on my pillow written on the back of a receipt, 'Had to leave early.'"

"Pfft, bummer."

"Exactly. I think that was my wake-up call. And of course I run into the asshole here and he thinks nothing ever changed. It surprises the hell out of me he even remembers my name. But then Ren warned me the guy has that one special friend in every city. Ugh."

Makishima was becoming aware he was rambling, he probably sounded like such a loser. He looked up to see Midousuji chomping down on one of his tuna pieces, gaze on his plate. Makishima didn't know if he even listened to all of that, probably not.

"So are the rest of your other old boyfriends back in London...oh sorry boyfriends and girlfriend?" Midousuji asked. Of course he remembered. "Or will you be having any more heartwarming reunions?"

"Well the rest of them aren't that bad, Sada is just a special case," Makishima replied.

Midousuji's mouth suddenly turned up in a wicked smirk and he looked up at Makishima.

"How about Toudou?" Midousuji asked. Makishima smirked a little. "Everyone knew you two would help each other out just so you could race together."

Makishima stared at him for a moment. That wasn't entirely true, but Midousuji probably heard enough people say that. Then again Makishima often wondered how false that assumption was.

"I'm sure you thoroughly researched our dynamics," Makishima replied, smirk firmly in place.

"It made crushing you both really easy. That's what I told the team; Sohoku's Makishima and Hakogaku's Toudou will keep each other in check. Just hang back, relax, and wait until they wear themselves out, then finish them off."

"Kuha we didn't make it hard did we," Makishima chuckled, then leaned into Midousuji's face with a grin. "But he was third, I was fifth, and you were DNF."

Midousuji scowled a little, then ate another piece of tuna roll. Makishima was still smiling as he sipped his tea.

"But why did you do that?" Midousuji asked with faux innocence. "What kind of rivalry did you two have? The desire to crush the other guy? A lovely respect for each others abilities? Or was it…" Midousuji put his hand to his mouth in a fake shocked expression.

Makishima picked a plate of salmon, the corner of his mouth twitching upward.

"You know there were some rumors floating around," Midousuji said, leaning in a little further. "Mostly among Toudou's little fanclub."

Makishima almost dropped his chopsticks, but he managed to keep his grip. Midousuji's sharp giggle indicated he noticed.

"You hung out with Toudou's fanclub? I am so sorry," Makishima replied.

"Here's a little tip, don't dismiss someone's fans," Midousuji hissed. "They pick up on soooo much, they are a great source of information."

Makishima was now picturing Midousuji fishing for information from a horde of screaming girls, a big "TODO" fan in his hand. He pressed his fingers under his nose and tried not to laugh.

"Can you imagine some of the things they said about the both of you?" Midousuji continued. "Most of them thought you were ugly as hell, so it was the hot good guy versus the hideous bad guy from Sohoku."

Makishima nodded; this wasn't exactly news. He couldn't count how many times he passed a legion of Toudou's fans to see a sign or two of "Toudou: Squish the Spider." It would have an ugly drawing of his face on the body of a big green spider, on some versions a blue cleat would be stomping on it. He could just hear Toudou screaming about how rude that was, though Makishima just dismissed it without a thought. Trash talking was pretty typical from fans.

"Though there were a few that paired you two pretty enthusiastically," Midousuji added. "In fact I think someone did a little doujin."

Makishima did drop his chopsticks that time. He wished Onoda never told him what "paired" and "doujin" meant. Midousuji covered his mouth and chortled. Makishima picked up his chopsticks and sighed hard. He was probably lying, though there was another option too.

"So did you see it…the doujin I mean?" Makishima asked. "Did it make us look hot? Did it excite you? The thought of Toudou and I…"

Midousuji snickered in response and dropped a piece of sushi in his mouth.

"You are so nasty," he said between chomps on his food.

"Was that when you knew you had a raging crush on me?" Makishima teased.

"Grooooss!" Midousuji practically sang.

"Uh huh." Makishima munched down a piece of sushi.

"Was it true though, were you and Toudou looovers?"

Makishima swallowed the last bits of his food, then picked up his glass of water and slurped from the straw. Midousuji was still staring at him; did he really want to know this? Makishima put down the glass and looked back up at him.

"I'll tell you, but you have to tell me one thing first," Makishima answered. Midousuji blinked a few times but stayed quiet. "Who was the guy you used to be with?"

Midousuji's upper lip curled a little.

"I'm not asking for gory details. Just answer me this; who was he and is he someone I'm going to be running into at some point, or even someone I see on a semi-regular basis now?"

Midousuji continued his blank stare, though Makishima saw that scowl straightening to a calm expression. Midousuji narrowed his eyes then looked away and gave a heaving sigh.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Midousuji huffed. "His name is Kishigami, he's a third year at Kyoto Fushimi, we were on the same team, and you will probably never see him for the rest of your life. Satisfied?"

Makishima nodded.

"Completely satisfied," Makishima replied. "And yes Toudou and I were together for a really brief time."

Midousuji looked back at him, that frown rising into a curious expression as he blinked profoundly. Makishima took a swig from his tea to let that sink in.

"We dated maybe six months-ish, second into third year," Makishima added. "It didn't work out; we were a little too different in many ways, but we're still friends to this day."

"Awww how sweet," Midousuji groaned with a few choking noises. "So the rumors were true."

"I guess they were."

"Was it hard seeing your ex-boyfriend out in your races, was there some loyalty or did it make you really want to beat him?"

Makishima shrugged.

"Neither really," he replied. "Like I said we're still good friends, after we broke up it just went back to being that. That was probably our most natural state."

"Riiight."

"Hey you don't believe me, you don't believe me. Whatever works for you."

Midousuji munched his third tuna piece in silence. They sat like this for a while, concentrating on their food and the thrum of the room. Soon both took another plate but they both knew they were near their limit.

"So what do you want to do after this?" Makishima asked, breaking the silence.

Midousuji sipped his own tea and shrugged.

"I'll probably just go home, I have to open tomorrow," Midousuji replied.

"The bookstore?"

Midousuji nodded back.

"I should stop by and keep you company," Makishima said with a smirk.

"If you feel like being bored to death," Midousuji answered. "But we've got a lot of snooty English literature type things, I'm sure you'd love that."

"I probably would actually."

Midousuji rolled his eyes and chomped down a piece of hamachi.

* * *

Considering that Makishima lived in Shibuya and Midousuji's apartment was closer to Taito, it meant their evening would be ending at Tokyo Station. They walked into the station and navigated through the crowd, soon they reached the point where their paths would separate. They both stood by the wall, eyeing the signs that would take them to their separate lines

"I guess this is goodnight," Makishima said. "Hopefully your evening hasn't sucked that much."

"I'll have to decide on that later," Midousuji replied. He then paused and scratched his head looking away. "Uhhh...thanks...I guess."

Makishima smiled.

"You're welcome," he replied.

Midousuji shuffled his feet a little more.

"Ahhh you...you want to go riding again?" Midousuji asked. "Like casually maybe, not like in gear or anything."

Makishima's smile widened.

"Yeah I'd love to," Makishima answered. "Tell me when you're free and let's do this."

"Sure."

They both looked around in silence, waiting for the other to walk off or say something else.

"I'd kiss you, but would you care we're in public?" Makishima asked.

Midousuji gave one of those mocking giggles.

"That's so lame," Midousuji snickered.

Makishima laughed despite himself and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah it really is," he chuckled.

Midousuji shifted a little more, then let out a huff and leaned down and kissed Makishima, Makishima jumped with surprise, but kissed Midousuji right back. Their lips stayed locked for a few seconds. A couple times Midousuji was about to pull away but he stopped. Finally both of them pulled back and Midousuji walked off toward his line without saying a word.

"Night!" Makishima called after him.

Midousuji raised a hand for a moment and shoved it back in his pocket, taking out his wallet and pulling out his rail pass. Makishima walked in the opposite direction tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and feeling his smile widening.

* * *

Somehow this route felt familiar, but then Makishima had ridden down so many major streets in Tokyo. He kept himself in drafting position behind Midousuji, but they were riding at a pretty leisurely pace. Once again he trusted Midousuji to know a few good routes, but he really didn't care where they ended up.

It wasn't until he saw the huge sign with anime robots that he knew this had been too good to be true. Sure enough they were passing by towering images of happy girls in slinky pink dresses and guys with rippling muscles punching into things. He knew this scenery well even though he had only really been here once a long time ago. Makishima was just glad he was already desensitized to sight of anime advertisements and girls in maid outfits handing out flyers on the sidewalk. Somehow he knew Midousuji's idea for a casual ride was too good to be true.

Midousuji lead them towards a block covered in signs for anime shops. Makishima found he wasn't cringing. Onoda probably primed him, then there were those few friends in London who talked him into attending their anime nights in their apartment. He knew they were getting bragging rights by watching anime with a real life Japanese person. On the other hand it felt like a little taste of home almost, a tiny Japanese haven amidst the English world that surrounded him.

Midousuji stopped on the sidewalk by this row of stores and dismounted, Makishima did the same. Makishima gave Midousuji a cockeyed look, Midousuji replied with one of his toothy grins.

"So what's next, you taking me to a maid cafe?" Makishima huffed.

"Maybe later," Midousuji beamed. "First there's a manga I want to pick up."

"You planned on this to begin with, didn't you?"

"Hey you were the one that followed me. You're free to leave of course."

Midousuji cocked his head and motioned back to the road with both hands, smug smile in place. Makishima shook his head.

"Nah, let's continue this disgusting date thing," Makishima replied, doing a light impression of Midousuji's tone.

"Is this a date?" Midousuji asked dramatically.

Makishima rolled his eyes, Midousuji snickered then walked his bike to a rack a few meters away. They both parked their bikes, then Midousuji walked toward one building with a big lettered sign. They walked through the door, Makishima was surrounded by shelves upon shelves of plastic figurines. He tried to keep his eyes on Midousuji, but his gaze was drawn to the shelves of plastic robots and big busted girls in formfitting outfits. Now he was cringing a little.

He followed Midousuji up an escalator and was soon encircled by brightly colored books. Midousuji walked through one of the aisles and turned a few corners.

"So what manga are you looking for?" Makishima asked if only to distract himself with conversation.

"I'll show you," Midousuji responded.

Midousuji walked to the back of the room, then started looking over the shelves. Makishima looked up and saw a sign reading "Horror/Supernatural" with a little cartoon ghost on the side. Makishima perused some of the titles, he was mildly intrigued by a few. Midousuji then walked to a table off to the side and looked over the stacks. His eyes lit up and he grabbed one book.

"Here it is," he said.

Makishima slinked alongside him and took a peek, Midousuji leaned it closer so he could get a better look. It was called "The Lessons of Dr. Beliveau;" curious name for a Japanese book.

"This might be the kind of thing you'd like," Midousuji said. "It's about this Japanese scholar who visits this prestigious professor in Paris, only you find out the guy's really a serial killer and a cannibal, but no one knows it. They just think he's this sophisticated guy."

Makishima raised his eyebrows and nodded, that did sound interesting. He didn't tell too many people, but he did have a mild interest in the macabre especially with historical and gothic elements. Midousuji opened the book, Makishima looked down and saw some rich art with careful attention to detail. He didn't know a manga could be this well illustrated. He saw said Japanese professor meeting the distinguished gentleman in a thick goatee and a monocle, all the outfits looked around the early twentieth century.

Makishima then heard a weird clicking sound, almost like the sound of a camera shutter. He looked up to see bright, spiky red hair pulled into a messy ponytail and a wide grin showing off one pointed tooth. Makishima felt like he jumped several centimeters, that choking laughter he got in return wasn't helping anything.

"Wha? Naruko!" he yelled.

"Hey Makishima-san!" Naruko greeted back between laughs.

He noticed Naruko slipping his phone in his pocket. Oh shit did he just take a photo?

"Red bean?" Midousuji said calmly.

"Yo seaweed, been a long time," Naruko replied. Naruko stared at them for a moment, that huge grin still in place. "I just...holy shit you two really are hanging out," Naruko continued with a look of pure awe. "Onoda told me you would be; I didn't believe him, but…wow! In Akihabara no less."

Makishima almost denied it, but he stopped himself.

"We're on a date actually," Midousuji replied.

Makishima went cold; he didn't say that, he couldn't have really said that. Naruko's cackles echoed against the shelves, Makishima wanted to sink into the floor.

"That's awesome," Naruko cackled.

"Yeah hilarious isn't it?" Makishima replied with a nervous laugh.

Midousuji gave a fake-sounding laugh, maybe he was treating it like one big joke.

"He had a manga he wanted to pick up so I tagged along," Makishima tried to explain.

"That was his mistake," Midousuji chuckled.

Naruko cackled again.

"So Makishima-san, what kind of manga are you buying?" Naruko snickered.

"Urmm…haven't decided, I…I was just looking around," Makishima replied, realizing how shaky he sounded.

"Well I hear that's a good one, it's pretty smart."

"I was thinking the same thing, maybe we'll both get a copy," Midousuji said, Makishima could recognize his fake happy smirk.

"Maybe, I'll look through it a little more, heh," Makishima returned.

They both saw a kid running down the aisle and stopping right behind Naruko.

"Shoukichi, c'mon! I found it!" he yelled.

Naruko turned behind him.

"Seriously? Where was it? How could we have missed it after an hour?" Naruko yelled back.

"It was in the corner, but it's right there! C'mon, hurry!"

The kid ran back down the aisle, Naruko made to follow but stopped himself.

"Sorry about that, I was taking my little brother shopping for his birthday gift," Naruko said. "We've been looking those new Unit 01 models that came out, I guess he found one."

Midousuji's eyes widened a little.

"If you find a Unit 02 down there tell me," Midousuji said.

"Kaka, sure thing!" Naruko replied with a thumbs up. "See ya Makishima-san, Midousuji-kun!"

"Later, Naruko!" Makishima greeted.

Naruko practically ran down the aisle to catch up to his little brother. Makishima turned back to Midousuji, seeing his feral grin.

"Aww he knows we're friends now," Midousuji said.

Makishima's heart was beating fast, a feeling of dread descending on him. Wait, what was there to be scared of? That thought made Makishima's muscles unclench. Why was this such a bad thing that people were going to know they were hanging out.

"Eh that's not a bad thing," Makishima replied.

Of course no one was going to suspect they were something else, but what if they did? Somehow Makishima gained a sudden sense of peace he couldn't explain; maybe a sense of barely caring. It was a great feeling.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I don't know how many people are reading this here or who are on anymore. I might stop updating here and just update at my AO3 page. If anyone prefers reading it here let me know and I'll keep updating here.

Usual reminder: There is no regular update schedule for this story, so be prepared for extended periods of no updates. I am working on a multi-chapter fic right now and this is a break or a palate cleanser from that fic.  
Thank you so much for reading!


	5. Yeah we're pals, I guess

**Chapter 5: "Yeah, we're pals I guess"**

 **Author's Note:** I wan to thank everyone on this site who have given me feedback. Based on what I've heard I'm going to keep updating this story over here. I know I said there was no update schedule, but this did go without an update longer than I wanted it too. Then right as I'm getting ready to update this RL got hectic as hell. This was a nice little distraction, but I'm really happy that I finished this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Makishima almost begged Naruko not to post that photo. He knew Naruko took the pic, he didn't exactly see it being taken, but he knew it was taken. The logical next part of the story would be that he would post it somewhere on social media and let everyone bask in the freakshow: Makishima-san…looking over a manga…with Midousuji…in Akiba. Makishima was just waiting for the flood of messages accompanied by some calls.

Makishima had picked up the phone or opened a message to Naruko a few times already ready to let loose the words: "I know you took a photo of us. Whatever you do could you please not post it online anywhere?" He would always take a more careful look at his phone or his screen and end up closing out the window.

He kept telling himself he didn't want to throw around accusations or make this hostile. The real truth was Makishima kept remembering that sudden feeling that came over him after Naruko left them. It was a feeling of…was peace the right word? A weight taken off his shoulders? Someone knew he was hanging out with Midousuji and seemed pretty amicable to it, but even if Naruko hadn't been amicable at least he knew; at least someone knew. It wasn't entirely a huge, closely kept secret with one person; did it need to be with everyone?

Makishima just remembered how relaxed he felt after they left that one store. Keeping up that feeling after going home wasn't going to be easy, but he just needed to remind himself how great it felt. He tried to remind himself of this over and over, it did unroll him after a little while in a ball of nerves. It sure kept him from begging Naruko not to post that photo.

It was the thought he tried to keep in his head when he scrolled down on Facebook and saw a bunch of photos of Naruko and his little brother, but it didn't stop the cold sweat. Makishima hastily skimmed the initial pics for that one image, but he wasn't seeing anything. Then there was the "20+" label over the last photo. He clicked on that photo and brought up the whole album.

Makishima skimmed all the photos to the end of the list: that one was nowhere to be found. He allowed himself a quick sigh of relief but took a more careful look through the pictures.

The album was titled "The Naruko Brothers conquer Akiba." It was all random snapshots from Akiba and different photos of the two of them. He saw the name Akito in one caption; that must have been his brother's name. Most of them were really cute, there were lots of smiling selfies. There were some candid pics of Akito staring at a huge case of figurines in wonder. In one Akito was holding up a spiky red ball with the caption "HE SAID THIS WAS ME!?" In one photo both of them were posing like a big plastic robot statue they saw in one store, someone probably took this for them.

Makishima's nerves melted away and he was snickering at these photos. This was so cute and sweet, he kinda felt bad about getting so aggravated by something that turned out to be so innocent. The last photo was of Akito hugging a box with the picture of a robot on it labeled as a model. The caption read "Happy 11th birthday little monster!" Makishima put a hand over his mouth, feeling a huge grin.

His eyes wandered to the top of the album and read the description. One sentence suddenly yanked him out of his mirth:

"We ran into some buddies, but I'm protecting their identities. The secret of your otaku life is safe with me, friends ;)"

Makishima gulped, though a groaning chuckle snuck out and he just let it take its course. He shook his head, his cheeks burning hot but a smile somehow still in place. Wasn't that nice of him.

A day later Makishima was in the grocery store, he was putting some tomatoes into a plastic bag when his text tone went off. He put the bag in his basket and fished his phone out of his pocket, then smiled when he saw who it was from as he opened the text.

[Midousuji] _You see a little Red Bean's post?_

Makishima looked around to make sure he wasn't in anyone's way before responding.

 _You mean Naruko?_

 _You mean his Akiba post_

Makishima moved out of the aisle when he got a reply back.

[Midousuji] _Yeah that_

[Midousuji] _Do you have any idea who he was referring to? Whose otaku identities he was protecting?_

[Midousuji] _I was confused_

Makishima rolled his eyes and responded.

 _I'm sure you're confused a lot_

[Midousuji] _So who do you think he was referring to_

[Midousuji] _?_

 _It's so fun watching you agonize over it_

[Midousuji] _upupupu_

[Midousuji] _So is it true?_

[Midousuji] _Are you an otaku now?_

Makishima walked down the aisle to the next section on his list. He took a second look at the tomatoes and started craving one of those caprese sandwiches he had in a few cafes. Maybe he should pick up some mozzarella. He suddenly wondered if Midousuji would like this tomato and cheese goodness, maybe he would munch it all down or make a face at it like a little kid. The thought made him clap his hand over his mouth lest he start openly giggling. He pulled to a corner of the aisle and replied.

 _Hardly_

[Midousuji] _You sure about that?_

[Midousuji] _Then why were you taking photos of those figurines?_

Makishima cringed a little. He had tried being discreet about that, but of course nothing got past this one. He might as well tell him the truth.

 _It was for art reference_

 _The anatomical proportions are ridiculous_

All those men with ten-packs and muscles where there shouldn't be muscles. All those skinny girls whose huge boobs seemed to defy gravity and whose tops and mini skirts shouldn't have stayed in place. He did like some of the costumes and hairstyles; everything was so colorful and the designs were off the wall.

The sight made him think of a leatherbound book of blank pages, where did he shove that thing? Even the thought of it still made Makishima uneasy.

[Midousuji] _Yeah I'm sure you're staring at those proportions with your pants down_

Makishima clamped his hand over his mouth again, but the laugh that snuck out caused a couple people to glance in his direction.

[Midousuji] _Maybe I'll get you one for your birthday_

[Midousuji] _When is your birthday?_

Makishima moved along to another aisle feeling a happy smile creep on his face. He probably didn't ask him that to be nice, there was no way. The tiny flicker of a thought that was it made Makishima smile a little wider.

 _Sorry, you're too late_

 _You missed it by like a month and a half._

[Midousuji] _Oh good, you won't be expecting anything from me anyway_

 _Like I was before?_

[Midousuji] _Okay so I'll get you one of those figures for fun_

[Midousuji] _Late birthday gift, I'm sure you'll love it_

 _You do what you want_

[Midousuji] _I'm still going to take you to a maid café_

[Midousuji] _When I finally beat you_

 _We'll see if that ever happens :)_

[Midousuji] _Next time we race_

 _And when is that?_

[Midousuji] _Soon_

 _Uh huh_

Thankfully there was no stop at a maid café on that whole trip to Akihabara. Midousuji just went to a couple stores and picked up a couple more manga, Makishima tailed along with him for one main reason. When they left the first store Midousuji mentioned something about wanting to look for something else in another place. Midousuji leaned in his face with that usual feral grin.

"Aww you look tired, Makishima-san," Midousuji said in a voice half sweet, half-mocking. "Don't feel the need to stick around on my account."

The hint of a smirk and the little twinkle in his eyes further gave away his intentions.

"Nope, I'm fine," Makishima replied right back, his own smirk sneaking out. "I love sharing this experience with you."

Of course that long tongue rolled out in response, but that little smile was still there. The gauntlet was thrown, now it was a matter of seeing who blinked first.

They went to one store, then another. Midiousuji would browse around and give Makishima a mini-tour, pointing out a couple of the characters in figure, model, and poster form. Makishima kept his poker face on no matter how much he was internally cringing. Outside Midousuji would point out all the Lolita dresses and cosplays with fake glee.

Makishima subjected himself to an hour or so of this. At some point he realized he was actually finding some things here he aesthetically liked. Maybe he was numb, or maybe he wasn't as averse to this. He even thought on his old sketchbook for more than a few seconds before internally cringing again. Was this progress?

Midousuji would point out cafes with maids outside beckoning customers but they never went in. Makishima did peek at a menu in the window of one café and understood why: ¥1,200 for a drink, ¥2,200 for a meal? That was probably a little more than Midousuji could do in one afternoon.

In the end Midousuji just bought a few manga before turning to Makishima.

"I'm going home now, feel free to stick around here," Midousuji said cheerily.

Makishima ended up following him out of the area. They parted with nothing more than a few words, but Makishima noticed Midousuji was smiling a little more as he sped off.

Makishima pulled his mind back to where he was now, he realized he was actually smiling at the memory. He strolled down the meat aisle and perused its selection, though one thing popped to mind.

 _So you follow Naruko on social media?_

 _What are you, FB friends? Twit mutuals?_

Makishima looked over some sausages, getting a few ideas as his phone went off.

[Midousuji] _Social media is great for gathering information._

[Midousuji] _I'll still be racing him after all._

[Midousuji] _Tell him about this all you want it won't help him_

 _This means you can tag each other in your selfies after the race_

[Midousuji] _That's pathetic_

Makishima picked up a package of sausage and looked it over. Of course this was Japanese but it would still work.

[Midousuji] _Are you asking for my screen name? Do you want to be Facebook friends?_

 _That would be really pathetic wouldn't it_

[Midousuji] _Exceedingly_

[Midousuji] _How about we become Facebook official know what I mean_

Makishima almost dropped the package, but composed himself. Midousuji was just being charming as always.

 _Do they have an option for "in a gross relationship?"_

[Midousuji] _They should_

Makishima put the sausage in his basket, then grabbed a package of chicken. He really wanted to get off this subject.

 _Hey I'm at the grocery store, what do you want me to cook for our next date?_

There was no immediate response. Makishima eventually put his phone in his pocket and walked back down the aisle. He pictured Midousuji sputtering, but he knew he would be getting a text back. Makishima got to the condiment section when his phone buzzed again. He took it out of his jeans pocket and opened the message.

[Midousuji] _You cook?_

[Midousuji] _?_

 _Yeah I cook_

 _Come over some night, I'll make British food_

[Midousuji] _Will you be serving charcoal or bacteria?_

[Midousuji] _That's probably what your cooking is_

 _How about charcoal with a side of bacteria_

 _No seriously I know how to cook_

 _You'd be surprised._

[Midousuji] _I doubt that_

[Midousuji] _I'm going back to work now, stop bothering me_

 _Have a lovely day at work :D_

[Midousuji] _Stop being gross_

Makishima snickered and pocketed his phone.

He was home and putting his groceries away when his phone gave him an alert for a new email. He checked his phone and blinked a little at the email. It was from Facebook: "Akira Midousuji has sent you a friend request." After the initial surprise Makishima was giggling a bit.

He got on his laptop and accessed his Facebook page; it ahd been so long since he had been here he almost forgot the password. Right there was the friend request. Makishima looked at that name and that icon for a moment. Unsurprisingly the profile photo was just his De Rosa.

He debated for a moment if he actually wanted Midousuji to have access to his page. Makishima just needed to remind himself he hardly ever posted anything. He clicked "accept," the screen refreshed. Makishima saw the "Recent Activity" on the side and saw "is now friends with Akira Midousuji." Oh great now everyone would know, though this was just social media. Makishima's sudden worry faded, but then again he was done hiding things anyway.

Makishima clicked on Midousuji's icon, getting right to his page. It looked like Midousuji didn't post that much himself. There were a few scenery shots: shrines, sidewalks, trees, bikes, some bugs. Sometimes he posted what looked like times: probably the times from his last race or time trial.

There were quite a few photos, Makishima clicked on the gallery and scrolled through. Most of these were pics posted by other people he had been tagged in. Makishima recognized some of Midousuji's teammates. There were a few random shots of everyone in their gear. And of course Onoda was in quite a few photos, a few selfies with Midousuji looking annoyed or shots of him trying to make the weirdest faces. Midousuji was in a few photos beside a young teenager; she would have her arm around him, he would be looking away or staring creepily into the camera. Was this his sister or another relative?

Makishima decided to look through his Friend's list. He didn't have a lot of mutuals, but more than Makishima would have guessed. Onoda was there of course and there was Naruko too. He saw Manami's name there as well. Makishima recognized the names of a few of his current teammates with a few other names he didn't recognize. Makishima did click on the "Kyoto Fushimi" network and saw three people. One was Koutaru Ishigaki, his old captain. Another was Nobuyuki Mizuta and Noriyuki Yamaguchi. So he had kept in contact with a couple people from Kyofushi. He wasn't seeing anyone named Kishigami in his Friends list, which was no surprise.

Makishima felt a little weird delving into is page like this. He was sure Midousuji was going to be doing the same and then some, analyzing every detail to use somehow. Makishima found he was somewhat okay with that. They weren't rivals in any serious sense, Midousuji probably knew most everything about him anyway. Makishima thought maybe he should remember some details from this page to throw at him later.

* * *

He told Tadokoro not to take it easy on him. He knew when they got to an area of flats that big bear was going to surge ahead, Tadokoro would peek over his shoulder and Makishima would just smile and grab his lower bars. Makishima saw that wicked grin before Tadokorocchi flew forward. By now Makishima was doing a better job of keeping up than he was when first getting back to Japan.

"Ya still with me back there?" Tadokoro called.

"Sure am," Makishima called back. "You trying to shake me off?"

"Nah, tryin' to see if you can keep up," Tadokoro laughed back.

"Well I am aren't I?"

"Looks that way, see if you can handle this."

Tadokoro went forward with a burst of speed. Makishima dug into his legs hard. A gap widened between them, but Makishima could still feel the wind from the bike in front of him. Eventually Tadokoro tapped his brakes and fell back.

"I think that's enough for now," Tadokoro said, Makishima could see a grin on his face.

"Hey what'd I say about not going easy on me?" Makishima laughed, his heavy breaths in between words gave him away.

"Wouldn't want ya to fall over either, safety first."

Tadokoro came beside Makishima and clapped him on the back, Makishima chuckled.

"I think we're due for a break anyway," Makishima said.

"Yeah I'd say so," Tadokoro replied.

They slowed down a bit more, then veered towards a picnic table on the side of the road they passed by earlier. They stopped and leaned their bikes against either side, took off their helmets, and then both sat down on one seat. Tadokoro chomped down on a StaminaBar while Makishima sucked down some water. Tadokoro glanced at him and smiled.

"You were goin' pretty damn hard today," Tadokoro remarked.

"Heh, tried to at least," Makishima snickered. "I needed my ass kicked."

"Maybe it's finally time you joined in our sprinter parties, huh?" Tadokoro lightly elbowed Makishima's arm with a laugh.

Makishima gave a forced laugh in response, the corner of his mouth twitching a little.

"Hehe, I'm far from that point," Makishima replied, trying not to sound too stiff.

"Aww c'mon, you gotta at least come out and see us if nothing else," Tadokoro prodded. "I swear I'm gonna find a way to get you out there."

"Nah, all you sprinters are too loud, I'd get a headache with all of you in one place," Makishima responded. "Is it just parties anymore? Sounds like you've got the beginnings of a team."

"I wouldn't go that far, I doubt we'd ever get it that organized. It's just me, Aoyagi, the little bean, Miki, Ayame of course."

Makishima smiled a little, trying to conjure pride in his heart where he only felt nerves and the shadow of guilt.

"Miki also brought over this other girl from Sohoku, Morimoto I think her name is. She's been getting her to enter more races."

"Of course Sohuku doesn't have a girl's team yet."

"Unlike Hakogaku," Tadokoro chuckled. "Hakogaku gets everything, even a women's team."

"I heard about that."

"From Ayame obviously."

"Yeah she mentioned something a little while ago."

"Like her big rival over there hehhehheh."

Makishima furrowed his brows, the unease in his chest growing a bit.

"Wait, she's said nothing to me about that," Makishima said.

Tadokoro gave him a somewhat confused look, then shrugged.

"She's mentioned it a couple times to me," Tadokoro replied. "Guess she's got a best rival too."

Makishima managed a smile and shook his head. Nice of Ayame to mention that. Maybe the subject never came up, or maybe she and this other girl had the bad kind of rivalry. He reminded himself to ask her later; he wasn't all that interested in hearing about this secondhand.

"I'll have to pry it out of her I guess," Makishima answered. "She normally talks to me about her own races."

"Yeah that's what she usually talks about with us too," Tadokoro replied. "She let it slip she'll be racing someone on the Hakogaku team she called Mayumi-chan. She seemed pretty excited about it."

Makishima squeezed his water bottle a little tighter, but only let out a little chuckle.

"I'll have to ask her about Mayumi-chan," Makishima snickered. "That sounds like a given name, right, are they on a first name basis already?"

"That's so cute," Tadokoro laughed.

Tadokoro finished off his StaminaBar and took a swig of water.

"Speaking of interesting friendships, I heard you had a fun little ride with someone last week," Tadokoro said.

Makishima looked at Tadokoro curiously, then felt the smile wipe off his face. Tadokoro smirked a little wider and a little snicker came out. Makishima took a second for his brain to catch up with his mouth. He realized feigning ignorance wasn't going to work.

"What'd you hear?" Makishima groaned, rolling his eyes. "Or rather who told you?"

"You've got a good idea who did," Tadokoro said with a dark chuckle.

Makishima lightly smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand and let out a weak groan. Tadokoro gave a hearty chuckle.

"So did that weasel con you into biking with him, or are you guys really pals?" Tadokoro quipped.

That sentence, especially in that tone of voice raked against Makishima. It was innocent enough, probably typical, but it aggravated him. His sudden self-consciousness urged him to laugh along with a crappy predicament, but Makishima was having a really hard time getting himself to say that. He told himself over and over he was done hiding this: that should apply to one of his best friends.

Makishima looked down at his shoes and bit his lower lip. Tadokoro was staying quiet for the moment, though Makishima could practically feel his gaze. Maybe he was getting the hint, Makishima only hoped so he wouldn't have to actually say anything.

"You gotta think about this?" Tadokoro prodded. Makishima noted his voice was still calm, that was somewhat encouraging.

Makishima glanced at Tadokorocchi; he was looking at him with a cocked eyebrow. Makishma threw his head back and groaned.

"Okay fine, here comes the truth," Makishima heaved out. "He asked me to ride with him, I went along because I wanted to. Yeah we're pals I guess, let's call it that."

Makishima was shaking and his heart was pounding. He really just told Tadokorocchi this. Makishima was waiting for the sputtering and yelling, but he wasn't hearing anything. He forced himself to look at Tadokoro, who only stared back at Makishima with raised brows and a few profound blinks.

"You and Midousuji are friends," Tadokoro said, Makishima didn't know if it was a question or he was wrapping his head around it.

"Not close friends or anything, we…okay yeah we've been hanging out a little," Makishima sputtered. "Yeah I lied to you and Kinjou about that; we have hung out a few times this summer. I lied my ass off about it because I just knew you two weren't gonna like it and I didn't want to get any shit for it."

"Okay, relax, it's fine," Tadokoro stated, putting a hand up. "Makishima, you be friends with whoever you want; it's no one's business but your own."

Makishima blinked a few times hearing this, though that grumbling tone wasn't too reassuring.

"So no lecture about how I'm crazy or going down the laundry list of what shit he's done?" Makishima muttered.

Just saying that sentence made him feel a bit freer.

"What'd I say? It's your business," Tadokoro replied. "You obviously know him better than I do. If you're willing to hang out with him and call him kind of a friend, that's your call and I'll respect it."

"But…"

"But I don't have a rosier opinion of him than I did last time we talked about this. I don't like the kid, that's not a secret."

"Of course not," Makishima said, actually feeling a smirk forming.

"I don't like him and I don't trust him," Tadokoro went on. "But if you've got a handle on him, I'll leave you to it. Just don't expect me to pal around with him too, and I've already said this to Onoda."

"I know you have, and believe me I'm not expecting anyone else to start getting chummy with him. Onoda's been thinking the same thing too, you know he has."

Tadokoro slowly nodded with a little grimace.

"No he's not Mr. Sociable, he's…" Makishima sighed then slapped his knees again while shaking his head. "Fuck it, I'm not going to explain anything; I can't. All I can say is somehow the two of us get along in a really weird way and I'll leave it at that."

"Whatever works for you guys," Tadokoro shrugged.

"But that's our thing, that's not your thing so obviously I'm not gonna rock the boat as it were."

"I figured, but if I get the slightest hint he's being an asshole I'm not gonna keep my mouth shut about it."

"I wouldn't expect anything different. I just don't want any of you to be weird with me for this, the last thing I want to hear is shit out of anyone's mouth, especially not you and Kinjou."

Tadokoro put his hands up and shrugged.

"Makishima, like I said, this is your business, your thing to handle, and I'll respect that, so no peeps from me," Tadokoro stated.

"Thank you," Makishima replied with a long exhale.

His hands were still shaking a bit, but he felt much lighter. He then felt Tadokoro clap his shoulder.

"You were really worried about this, weren't ya?" Tadokoro asked.

"Yeah kinda," Makishima replied.

"Well don't," Tadokoro chuckled. "Honestly I was kinda ready to hear that."

Makishima whipped his head to look at him.

"What, really?" Makishima yelped.

"Well not after we talked at the diner, but after…uh."

"After Naruko said something right?"

"Yup."

Makishima rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Did you know he had a photo of the two of you?" Tadokoro asked.

"Ughhh I knew it!" Makishima groaned, his head rolling back and his palm slapping his forehead. "I swore I heard a shutter go off right before we saw him. I was waiting for him to post it."

"Oh no he didn't post it, that wouldn't have been profitable."

"What! He was charging for it?" Makishima cried.

Tadokoro paused for a moment, lightly shifting his head to the side.

"Uh, he wanted me to buy him lunch," Tadokoro replied.

"You fucking bought him lunch just to see that photo," Makishima yelped, lightly slapping Tadokoro on the shoulder repeatedly.

"Okay okay, yeah I did, sorry," Tadokoro admitted, slapping Makishima's hands away. Makishima withdrew but was pouting pretty hard. "He made some kind of a crack about 'Hey let's get Midousuji into our parties, he's already buddies with Makishima-san.'"

"Ugh seriously," Makishima groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"Yup that's what he said. Of course I had to say he was full of shit and he had to prove me wrong."

"Uh huh 'cause that's always how it works with you two."

"Yeah, pretty much. Sorry."

Makishima shook his head and waved a hand in dismissal.

"Keep that in mind, the bean's loyalty can be bought with food," Tadokoro finished.

"Guess how surprised I am."

Tadokoro chuckled and took another StaminaBar out if his back pocket.

"And just for the record he didn't act pissed or offended you two were hanging out," Tadokoro said.

"No but he probably was getting a good laugh out of it," Makishima answered, taking a swig from his bottle.

"Well yeah."

Makishima froze and lowered his bottle. He was going to ask him if Naruko mentioned where they ran into each other, though he bit his tongue. He really didn't want to talk about that lest the whole topic get much more complicated than it was.

"What say we head back, I think we've had enough excitement for one day," Makishima said, trying to shut down any further conversation on this.

"Yeah lets," Tadokoro agreed, getting up from the picnic table. "One more week."

Makishima chuckled a little, feeling some tension breaking.

"Yeah, it came right up," Makishima replied, getting up as well.

They both walked back to their bikes and picked them off the side of the table.

"You think you're ready for it yet?" Tadokoro challenged with a wide grin, picking his helmet off the table and putting it on.

"I think so, we've done enough practicing," Makishima answered, strapping his helmet back on. "Didn't Kinjou have a regimen in mind for a few days before the race?"

"He mentioned it didn't he, but of course he'll save it for the last minute." Tadokoro mounted his bike and clipped himself back in the pedals. "That's what we get for leaving him in charge."

"Kuha better him than me," Makishima said, mounting his own bike. "He wants to play the captain again he's more than welcome to."

Tadokoro chuckled and biked back on the road. Makishima rode beside him until the road narrowed and he took the front position. By this time they were riding casually, practice was done for the day. Makishima made a little small talk and Tadokoro made some of his own.

There was no more mention of Midousuji that whole ride back and Makishima was glad for it. That was one big moment of awkwardness he would rather not have repeated. Somehow though he felt a bit lighter.

He and Tadokorocchi would part in town nothing but smiles and their usual light chiding. Makishima later got home, bathed, and reclined on his couch in his robe. He soon snatched up his phone and opened a text to Midousuji.

 _Got some time to come over this week?_

 _You can try my cooking_

Makishima smirked after sending these texts. Screw everyone else, let everyone gossip and snicker. Despite how much of a laugh Naruko got out of this, he seemed more amused than anything. Besides Naruko and Midousuji were acquaintances already, right?

As much as he avoided it, Makishima was mentally replaying his conversation with Tadokrocchi. As awkward as that conversation had gone, Tadokoro did seem seemed accepting. He was cautious and uncomfortable yes, but Makishima took him at his word that he wasn't going to interfere.

What about everyone else? Makishima figured Kinjou would react the same as Tadokoro. Imaizumi had his own history with Midousuji that was their business alone; Makishima wasn't going to pay attention to that angle. There was one person who would be thrilled at the situation. Did Onoda know they really were hanging out? Maybe he should find out, Makishima smiled thinking what his reaction would be.

What about Toudou? How would that go? Makishima flinched at the thought of it. No screw Toudou, he would deal with that when it ever came up.

What if everyone found out it wasn't just casual friendship, what if people found out the truth? Makishima felt his heart beating faster and his skin prickling to the point of pain at the thought, but he took some deep breaths and brushed it off; the threat of panic subsiding. That was his and Midousuji's private business, end of story. The two of them had kept most everything behind closed doors with a couple rare exceptions. No one needed to know anything and no one was going to find out anything.

The sound of a new text alert with Midousuji's name on the screen made him smile, his pulse quickened but in a good way.

[Midousuji] _What shots should I get before then?_

Makishima couldn't figure out why he was giggling at this but he was.

 _Don't get any and whatever you take home will be a surprise._

Makishima smirked after sending this. Maybe there was a reason why he and Midousuji were getting along so well.

[Midousuji] _Oh boy I sure love surprises :P_

 _Good ^_^_

 _When you coming over?_

[Midousuji] _How about never_

 _Works for me_

Makishima just kept his phone down and wondered how long it would take until he got another text. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, stopping on a nature show about birds. The camera showed a group of Mandarin ducks swimming in a lake. Makishima found himself focused on the way the muticolored feathers on their neck poofed up and the flapping of their striped wings. He never really noticed the patterns in their feathers and the little pointy angle their tailfeathers took.

He got up for a second, envisioning his sketchbook. It was in the shelf, he suddenly realized exactly where it was. A sad grimace formed on his face. He thought about clutching the leather as he adorned the blank pages with colored pencils. He also recalled that same book tossed against a wall, he didn't remember if he glued the binding yet or if he shoved it somewhere he hoped he could forget. Makishima rested his head in his hand and took long breaths. It was such a simple act, just get up and get that book. The thought of doing so made him freeze.

Makishima changed the channel and stayed on the variety show that was on. It was a good enough distraction right now. Makishima's text tone went off again, his grimace brightened into a smile. He looked at the screen, opening Midousuji's text.

[Midousuji] _Earliest I'm getting out this week is 8 on Tuesday_

 _That works for me what about you_

[Midousuji] _I'll come over see what crap you cooked then leave_

 _Can't wait_

[Midousuji] _What, you miss me?_

 _Yes I do_

 _It's been too long, my place needs more of your charm_

Makishima was picturing his mocking snicker or maybe he was rolling his eyes.

[Midousuji] _You're so weird_

 _I sure am_

* * *

"I don't smell anything nasty yet," Midousuji commented after closing the door behind him.

"I haven't put it on the stove yet," Makishima replied, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. "It's in a pot in the fridge, I was about to heat it up."

Midousuji walked in the apartment and dropped his backpack on the floor beside the couch.

"What did you try to make?" Midousuji asked.

"That would spoil the surprise," Makishima returned.

Makishima leaned one hand on the armrest of the couch, scooching a little closer to Midousuji. Midousuji made a face and looked at him with faux fear.

"Woo I love surprises," Midousuji groaned, his tongue sliding out of his mouth.

"Hey watch where you point that thing," Makishima said, playfully poking at his tongue.

Midousuji lapped his finger back, if Makishima was amazed before as to how long and pointy his tongue was it was really setting in now. Makishima didn't move his fingers away from that tongue, in a weird way this felt kind of good. Midousuji leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Makishima's index finger, lightly nibbling at the upper joint. Makishima made a big show of trying to take his finger back and Midousuji sucked it a little harder. Makishima felt his cheeks go hot, Midousuji was staring right at his face and sucked a little harder.

"Hey," Makishima scolded yanking back his finger.

Midousuji's mouth opened and his tongue lolled out. Makishima leaned forward and pecked the side of his face. Midousuji's tongue went back in and his mouth closed right as his eyes widened, was that a little red tinge in his cheeks too? Makishima placed his thumb on chin and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips, a little smile sneaking out. Midousuji was getting really red now, a little grumble of "kimo" slipping out of him.

Makishima kissed him again, Midousuji puckered up and joined in. Makishima found himself grinning between kisses. He rubbed Midousuji's cheek and felt his skin was hot under his touch. He caressed his cheek with his thumb and kissed him again. Midousuji's nose poked his cheek a few times, Makishima figured he was either trying to nuzzle him or doing an impression of a chicken.

Makishima slowly wrapped his arms around Midousuji's thin body, feeling Midousuji's arms hanging limply at his sides. Midousuji leaned his head down and kissed Makishima with a little more enthusiasm Makishima happily went along. Makishima could feel Midousuji's hands stiffly stroke his sides, Makishima slowly ran his hand down his back in return.

Soon tongues were sneaking out of their mouths and finding each other. Makishima only realized now how fresh and minty Midousuji's mouth tasted, like he had always rinsed his mouth out right before they met up. He thought to mention it, but he had no intention of breaking this warm kiss. Midousuji's hands found their way to Makishima's back. Makishima could feel his hands near his hips and running up to his shoulders, all the while Makishima had a grip around his upper arms. That kid really did have long limbs.

Midousuju leaned down a little more, giving him better access to Makishima's mouth. His tongue dipped into his mouth, tasting the inside and letting his tongue slide against Makishima's. Midousuji pried his arms from Makishima's hold, Makishima let go of him and Midousuji wrapped his arms around his torso. Makishima stretched his arms as far around Midousuji's shoulders as he could with his height.

They leaned into each other, softly kissing at first but soon hands were wandering down backs and across shoulders. Soon Makishima's hands caressed down Midousuji's chest, Midousuji's hands ran down Makishima's back and his fingertips tucked under the waistband of his blue slacks. Makishima's hands went around his hips and took a firm hold of his skinny ass. Midousuji let out a little squeak, Makishima almost pulled his hands back in case he had been too forward. Midousuji crushed his lips in another kiss and Makishima kept his hold.

Midousuji's hands yanked on the bottom of Makishima's yellow and white polka dot t-shirt and Makishima lifted his arms so Midousuji could peel his shirt off. Midousuji pulled the shirt too hard when it was around his head and the neckband yanked on Makishima's hair. Makishima winced, then pulled the shirt off himself. Midousuji stood a little more still for a moment; Makishima looked up and saw he was looking up at the ceiling. Makishima nuzzled down the center of his chest and Midousuji seemed to get back into it.

Makishima's hands went under the bottom of Midousuji's shirt and caressed his cold flesh and taut muscles. Midousuji pulled back and yanked his own shirt off, Makishima made sure it didn't get caught on his head like a previous time. Makishima was the one to toss Midousuji's black and white striped t-shirt to the floor and lapped down the center of his chest. Midousuji held him closer, caressing down his spine. His hand tucked back under his waistband and this time found its own hold on Makishima's bare ass. Makishima arched his back and let out a happy snicker.

Makishima tugged Midousuji over to the bed, Midousuji took his arm and practically skipped over. Makishima wrapped his arms around Midousuji and pulled him onto the bed, though Midousuji resisted and sent Makishima tumbling onto the mattress. Makishima didn't care, he settled on the bed and welcomed the lips against his and the knees straddling his thighs.

Both took turns lapping and nibbling at each other's necks, fingertips squeezed and brushed over nipples in the best ways to cause the other to squirm and buck. There were multiple shifts to a more comfortable position and arms would smack into each other as they fought for the best holds. Midousuji kept his knees in the mattress though he almost landed on Makishima a few times when his knees would slip. After the third time Makishima put his hands to catch him. Makishima wrapped his arms around his body and nibbled his collarbone, Midousuji let out little grunts that sounded indignant at first and happy a moment later.

Midousuji kissed his neck, then lapped down his chest, teeth taking turns with both nipples. Makishima's head rested on the pillow and he closed his eyes, savoring every sensation. That long tongue was trailing down the center of his chest and making its way down is abdomen. Makishima partly opened his eyes and looked down at Midousuji. Midousuji's tongue went around the rim of his navel. Makishima allowed himself a little smile: was he going for what he thought he was? No way, would Midousuji seriously want to do that?

Midousuji's tongue traveled lower, then he kissed and rubbed his lower abs with one hand as the other undid his button. Makishima smiled a bit wider and spread his legs out on the mattress. Midousuji's fingers pinched Makishima's side belt loops and lightly tugged his pants lower. The shimmying pressed the fabric against Makishima's hardness. It was a delightful teasing, but he didn't make any sounds or reactions. Midousuji gave his pants one hard tug and pulled them down, yanking the sides of his briefs. Another tug later and his dick flopped out of his underwear and onto his abdomen.

Midousuji's eyes widened, he was practically looking at his bare cock in pure awe. Makishima soaked in this reaction, smirking a little wider. Midousuji's long fingers reached for it and slowly wrapped around the width, lightly pumping. Makishima took a deep inhale, exhaling with a happy sigh. Midousuji pumped a little harder, though was minding his grip; he probably learned from last time. Makishima's toes dug into the mattress and he closed his eyes.

Midousuji's hand left his width, a moment later Makishima heard a wrapper being torn open. His eyes snapped open as Midousuji took a pink condom out of a wrapper.

"Have something in mind?" Makishima asked.

Midousuji just hummed, rolling the condom over Makishima's length. An odor of rubber and fake strawberries became a little more apparent. Makishima tried not to chortle but a small one snuck out anyway.

"Ooh strawberries," Makishima hummed.

"Mmmm strawberries," Midousuji echoed.

Midousuji finished rolling on the condom. Makishima had a few ideas what he had in mind, none of them sounded all that bad.

"I have lube," Makishima offered.

Midousuji snickered.

"You're not getting that lucky," Midousuji purred.

Makishima hummed and nodded, now he knew what was going on.

Midousuji rested on his stomach and gave Makishima a few more pumps. Makishima let his head fall back again, but kept his gaze on Midousuji. Midousuji leaned his face closer to Makishima's dick and Makishima sighed happily as he watched that tongue make contact with the head. Midousuji lapped slowly down the length, Makishima sucked in his breath with the sensation,

Midousuji methodically licked around his cock, Makishima's eyes were fluttering and he was breathing a little harder. Makishima saw the corners of Midousuji's mouth twitch into a sly grin before continuing to lap. Midousuji slid his hand over him, his other hand lightly cupping his balls. Makishima's legs spread open a bit more and his eyes fluttered closed. Soon he felt Midousuji's warm mouth over his sensitive member. He let out a few more deep sighs and smiled. Makishima's fingers raked down the sheets and found their way to Midousuji's head. One hand gently combed through his hair, Makishima felt Midousuji's head bobbing.

Midousuji's tongue worked the sides of his dick as his mouth enveloped him. The way his tongue worked conjured some harder breaths and soft moans out of Makishima. Makishima was gently rocking his hips. He wanted to just shove his dick down his throat, but at the same time he was shivering too hard for a concentrated movement. His fingers took light hold of his hair, nails carefully raking down the back of his scalp and his neck. Midousuji was pumping him and squeezing his balls a little harder. By now Makishima couldn't control the noises he was producing.

The back of Makishima's head dug into the pillow and his gaze fixed on the ceiling. His skin was tingling and slicked with sweat. He clutched Midousuji's hair a little harder and bucked his hips with every sensation.

"H-h-hoh…f-f-fuck!" Makishima gasped.

Midousuji was humming around him now, Makishima clamped his hand over his mouth and moaned as loud as he wanted. The humming took on shrill gurgling sounds, it sounded weird but felt amazing. Makishima's eyes clamped shut, he could practically see stars behind his eyelids. He wasn't paying attention to what noises were coming out of him, but they were numerous.

His lower abdomen was finally getting tight, though whatever Midousuji was doing was letting the wave progress gradually. The heat built up, Makishima was clawing at the sheets now, fingertips practically embedded in the mattress. The pressure rose steadier and steadier until he came hard. It almost felt like an explosion, his back arched and he let out a muted scream as he released into the condom. Midousuji practically jumped off him with a whine, Makishima cackled at this.

"Holy shit," he gasped. "Holy fucking shit!"

Makishima was giggling, his ears were ringing loudly and his breath came in gasps. He felt so giddy. It was official: that was the best blowjob he ever had. Midousuji was leering down at him with an evil smirk. Makishima leaned up and kissed him, Midousuji let out what sounded like a squeak in response and then snorted.

"You should've seen your face, it was nasty," Midousuji snickered. "And the noises, pfft oh wow! You sounded so pathetic."

"Consider that a compliment," Makishima snickered, kissing Midousuji again. "You were good."

"Of course I was," Midousuji replied.

Makishima chuckled; so modest. Makishima pulled off the condom and tied it off, lightly tossing it in the wastebasket by the bed. Makishima's arms wrapped around Midousuji's shoulders and he kissed him, Makishima thought he saw that little smirk as Midousuji kissed him back. Makishima pulled himself more upright and Midousuji sat up with him. They kissed more, Makishima's hand ran back over Midousuji's chest and slid down to his jeans. Makishima took firm hold of his bulge, feeling he was really hard. Midousuji gave off little whining noises as they kissed, Makishima massaged him and felt him squirming.

"I think that deserved a reward," Makishima purred, lapping the side of his jaw.

"Mmmmm?" Midousuji hummed back.

Makishima lapped down the side of his neck, nibbling at the skin as his left hand squeezed his clothed erection. Makishima slowly licked and nipped down to his collarbone, lightly biting his nipple, and lapping down his abdomen.

"You're sooo disgusting," Midousuji sighed. "Ugh you make me sick with how dirty you are."

"Think you can endure my nastiness a little longer?" Makishima asked.

"Hmmm…why not," Midousuji replied. "I'll just have to deal with it."

"You poor baby."

Makishima squeezed him harder, Midousuji stayed still but Makishima could feel him shivering a little. He slipped off the mattress and dropped to his knees, hand letting go of Midousuji's bulge and both hands caressed the inside of his clothed thighs. Midousuji gradually shifted his position closer to the edge of the mattress, his feet found a hold of the floor and he spread his legs open wider. Makishima licked his navel and lapped down his abs. His teeth took hold of one end of his pants opening, some careful maneuvering unbuttoned his pants.

"Wow," Midousuji stated calmly.

"Uh huh," Makishima mumbled, teeth letting go of his fly.

Makishima unzipped his pants and spread them open, exposing the tent in Midousuji's gray boxers. He caressed over his lower abdomen, fingers ruffling the patch of pubic hair and traveling downward. Makishima could feel Midousuji shifting a little and saw his hand reach behind him. Makishima had a weird idea what he was doing, but still gently pulled down the waistband of his underwear. One hand reached under his boxers and took hold of his cock, yanking it out of his underwear. Precome was dribbling from the tip and the head bobbed upward.

Makishima suddenly saw Midousuji's hand go in front of his face and something thin pressed between his lips. Makishima looked down to see Midousuji stuck a wrapped condom right in his mouth. He took the condom out of his mouth and pursed his lips hard to try to keep from laughing.

"It's that or I'm not kissing you," Midousuji declared. "I'm not touching your nasty mouth."

"Whatever makes you comfortable," Makishima said with a shrug.

"Whatever makes me not gag," Midousuji returned.

So he doesn't like the taste of come, Makishiam really couldn't blame him for that. This eliminated the spitting or swallowing factor too, which Makishima was more than okay with. Makishima unwrapped the condom, the smell of plastic strawberries meeting his nose immediately.

Makishima never figured Midousuji would go to greater lengths than grabbing the first box of condoms he could find in a drug store, but then Makishima had underestimated him a lot already; the mindblowing head he got was a prime example. Were Midousuji and his ex just horny teenagers or did they experiment a little more? Makishima was intrigued. He was almost tempted to ask, but he knew any mention or hint of Kishigami would probably kill the mood.

Makishima took the condom out of the wrapper and rolled it over Midousuji's dick. The sight of this bright pink thing over his pale skin was a little amusing. Makishima pulled his pants and underwear down so they were around his ankles. He caressed the tops of his thighs and lightly raked his nails on the insides. Midousuji was still, but that light shaking betrayed him. Was he going to try to keep collected the whole time? Maybe it was a challenge? Makishima nibbled inside his thigh, feeling his muscles jerk a little. That encouraged him to bite a little harder, enough to leave little pink marks but not nearly enough to break the skin.

One hand slowly wrapped around Midousuji's width and methodically pumped him. Makishima heard a little gasp that sounded kind of like a snarl. He pumped him a little more, his thumb rubbing around his balls. Makishima leaned his head down and licked the tip of his cock. The condom tasted like something from the dentist's office, but he had to admit it tasted better than what was underneath. The tip of his tongue traced his slit and worked at it, then teased around the head. Midousuji was breathing a little harder. His tongue flicked around the sides and Makishima felt Midousuji's thigh muscles contract.

He took him into his mouth and sucked, his tongue working the tip. His fingers lightly squeezed his balls and he bobbed his head over him. Midousuji's fingertips drummed Makishima's scalp and rubbed little circles in his hair. It was like he was shyly attempting a head massage. Makishima's hand pumped him as he gently nibbled the head. The light growling sounds coming out of Midousuji reminded Makishima of an angry cat.

Midousuji's fingers soon took a hard hold of Makishima's hair, it felt like he was clawing into his scalp. Makishima yanked back from the hold and gave him an annoyed look. Midousuji just blinked at him innocently, though his cheeks were bright red.

"You wanna watch it?" Makishima warned.

"Sooorry," Midousuji responded half-heartedly.

Makishima lowered his head down and took Midousuji back into his mouth. Midousuji squeaked again in reaction. Makishima could feel Midousuji place his hand on the back of his head, but it was a lot gentler almost like it flopped there loosely. Midousuji's hips bucked a little, though it was more like shimmying than any attempt at face fucking. Makishima worked over him harder, his tongue dapping against the tip and the sides and his mouth wrapping around him. Makishima hummed a little, making Midousuji shiver and buck a bit more. Makishima worked his length with his mouth, tongue and hand, finding a combination to cause him to squirm and whine even more.

When Midousuji started panting Makishima knew he was close. Makishima worked over him more and the panting turned into faint moans. Now Midousuuji was thrusting himself a little more into Makishima's mouth. Makishima flicked his tongue right over his slit and heard a series of panting groans. Midousuji thrust himself once more and yelped, Makishima felt is load shoot into the condom.

Makishima drew back and watched as Midousuji flailed a couple more times as he emptied, then he flopped backwards on the mattress. His tongue was hanging out over his gaping mouth and his eyes were wide. Makishima folded his forearms over the tops of Midousuji's thighs and looked at him with a self-satisfied smirk. Midousuji was breathing hard; the sight of that tongue twitching did gross Makishima out a little.

Makishima rose to his feet and sat on the mattress next to Midousuji. He caressed the side of his face, but Midousuji flinched from the touch. Makishima wondered if he was being his usual charming self, or maybe he was so over stimulated every little touch was painful. Makishima smirked a little at this thought. Finally Midousuji leaned his face into Makishima's leg and clumsily nuzzled his knee, tongue still hanging out of that gaping maw. Makishima carefully played with his hair, Midousuji's tongue went back in his mouth and he gave little kisses to Makishima's hand.

"Having fun?" Makishima asked.

"No," Midousuji responded.

Makishima chuckled and rubbed his hair a bit more.

"You were nothing special," Midousuji said, rubbing his lips over the side of his hand.

"I can tell," Makishima quipped.

Makishima laid down on the bed next to Midousuji, legs resting against Midousuji's in the same manner. Midousuji turned his head toward Makishima and leaned in to kiss his nose. Makishima's lips connected with Midousuji's and they kissed softly. Midousuji's arm raised up and flopped on Makishima's chest, Makishima rubbed his forearm. Makishima looked over and saw Midousuji's mouth form into a cute smile. He had no idea he was capable of such an expression.

Midousuji raised himself up a little and took off the condom, tying it off and looking at it for a moment with a grossed-out expression. Makishima tapped his arm and motioned to the wastebasket next to the bed, Midousuji stretched his long torso over Makishima and reached for the bin, placing the condom inside and stretching back to a sit.

"So what's for dinner," Midousuji asked almost merrily.

"You hungry after that," Makishima snickered, batting at Midousuji's hair.

He noticed his roots were showing a bit more, it had been about a month since the streaks were put in. About a month since this whole thing started, Makishima smiled to himself with the realization. Maybe he should say something about this at some point, though he would have to decide if he was volunteering to do this again.

"Curious maybe," Midousuji answered.

"Well I made an English dish, it's called bangers and mash. It…" The realization tumbled over Makishima. "Ahh, it involves…sausages."

"I like sausages," Midousuji shrugged.

Makishima snorted before he could stop himself and there was no way he was controlling these giggles.

"What's your problem?" Midousuji asked.

Makishima tried to stop laughing but wasn't having any luck.

"Ooooh I get it: sausages, because you're like a little kid laughing about how sausages look like dicks," Midousuji stated.

Makishima laughed so hard he couldn't breathe for a second. He knew he looked so ridiculous, but he could not help anything. He heard Midousuji's mocking laugh next to him.

"Ugh you're so pathetic, Makishima-san," Midousuji taunted. "And you're supposed to be the role model."

Makishima let out a few more laughs then breathed deeply to collect himself, a few more chuckles.

"Role model my ass," Makishima snickered.

"Sounds about right," Midousuji answered.

Makishima looked at Midousuji and saw his smug smirk, somehow he still looked cute.

"So I take it sausages are more than okay with you," Makishima stated.

"In theory yes, depends on how you cooked them," Midousuji answered.

"Good enough. I made a potato dish too, like mashed potatoes with some spinach and cauliflower. They call it 'bubble and squeak' in England."

It was Midousuji's turn to snicker goofily.

"Bubble and squeak?" Midousuji tried repeating the English words through his thick accent. "Bubble and…ska-weeeeeek!"

Midousuji's lips parted and his teeth were in broad view. Makishima giggled in reaction.

"Bubbabubbabubba…skaweeeek!" Midousuji repeated, going from a low voice to a high pitched one. His head lightly butted Makishima's shoulder.

Makishima almost regretted telling him the name of that dish, it was a fleeting thought as he choked with laughter. Midousuji let out a mad cackle along with him.

"That's a stupid name for a food," Midousuji snickered.

"I guess they named it for the sound it makes on the pot, like it bubbles and squeaks," Makishima managed to reply through laughs. "I don't know. It's really tasty though, I've made it a few times."

"Okay fine. We'll have your stupidly named attempt at cooking with your cooked…dicks."

Makishima was chortling again, he could hear Midousuji start snorting as well.


	6. Whatever makes you happy

**Bikes and Hair Dye**

 **Author's Note:** Look at that, I updated a lot sooner. I have been in the process of moving, so my creativity has been in a really weird place. I decided to write up whatever I had the most ideas for already and that turned out to be another chapter of this story. It was a great way to get adapted to the new environment and start the creative juices going again. I probably won't update this frequently, though I do know what's happening next chapter so we'll see what happens.

A little advisory: mild emetophobia warning for the early part of the chapter and there is a reference to a past tense unwanted (nonsexual) advance.

 **Chapter 6: Whatever makes you happy**

Makishima scooped the potato mixture on each plate and carefully positioned three sausages over each steaming mound. He then picked up the plates from the counter and placed them on the table, the first going in front of Midousuji. Midousuji's wide-eyed stare was fixed on the food. He looked up at Makishima then back at the plate.

Makishima put his own food on the table and sat down across from Midousuji. He could see Midousuji sniffing the contents then blinking a few times. He had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but it could have been anything. Makishima folded his hands for a moment and said "itadakimasu" before picking up his knife and fork and digging in. He wasn't waiting for Midousuji to start; maybe this would signal to Midousuji this was edible. It was quite delicious; he got better at this dish every time he made it. The taste was gradually washing away the flavor of rubber strawberries that was sticking around.

He saw Midousuji pick up his fork and poke at the potato mixture a little. Makishima subtly looked up as Midousuji carved out a tiny bit of it and tentatively put it in his mouth. He looked to be swishing it in his mouth a little, gaze to the ceiling. Makishima looked back to his own plate as he cut a piece of sausage, but out of the corner of his eye he could see Midousuji scoop up a bigger chunk. Midousuji then stabbed his fork into one of the sausages and picked it up, sniffing at it, then nibbling the end.

Makishima got a really dirty image through his head and had to put a finger to his mouth to keep from laughing.

"See even you think it's disgusting," Midousuji hummed.

"Not really," Makishima returned, taking another forkful of sausage and potato mixture.

Midousuji scooped up some potato at the end of his sausage and took a big bite.

"You're eating it, so obviously you're not completely grossed out," Makishima noted.

"I'm trying to be polite obviously," Midousuji threw back.

"Oh you can be polite too, I'm learning so much tonight."

Midousuji leaned over the table and leered at him with that smug smirk.

"Just like I learned how hard you can squirm and all the nasty noises you can make," Midousuji purred.

Makishima betrayed a smirk.

"Just like how long you can keep up a pokerface and what I have to do to break that," Makishima returned.

Midousuji just blinked a few times, but a snicker escaped him.

"Guess I'll have to work harder at that," Midousuji snarked.

"Oh please do, work harder at everything," Makishima responded with his own wicked grin.

"Ugh I'm trying to eat," Midousuji groaned, scooping up more potato at the end of the sausage.

"Yes, do take your time enjoying my delicious cooking," Makishima replied.

"And I'm working more on my pokerface obviously. It's keeping me from gagging on this nastiness."

"You have a gag reflex?"

Makishima swore he heard a little squeak out of Midousuji, but he just sucked on his fork and made no other reactions. Makishima smirked in response.

"You're so disgusting," Midousuji sighed.

"Uh huh."

Makishima sipped his ice tea through a straw, that little smirk remaining.

"If that's how rude you are, you're going to be a nightmare when we actually have sex," Midousuji stated.

Makishima shrugged, then his eyes went a little wider and smirk relaxed. That was surprising to hear.

"So… you do want to have sex at some point?" Makishima tentatively asked.

Midousuji scooped up some more potatoes, his gaze never leaving his plate.

"What, you wanna discuss this or something?" Midousuji returned.

"Do you?" Makishima said.

Midousuji examined the sausage for a moment.

"You got these from England?" Midousuji asked.

Makishima subtly huffed.

"No, got them at a regular grocery store around here," he replied. "If you don't want to talk about this that's fine."

"About what, sex?" Midousuji looked at the table then shrugged. "Is that something people actually discuss? I thought they just did it."

Makishima cut off a piece of sausage and picked it up with some potato.

"I…guess it's good to discuss these things sometimes," Makishima answered. "Y'know, communication is important; discuss what everyone's comfortable with."

"That sounds like a lot of work."

Makishima shrugged. He was going to counter that, but he did have a point.

"We could play it by ear I guess, see what we're okay with," Makishima replied. "We've been doing that so far, I've done that before."

"You are too agreeable. You should learn to assert yourself."

"Because I obviously never have."

Makishima looked up, his gaze met Midousuji's and he smiled wickedly.

"Or are you just that easy?" Midousuji poked back.

"Maybe?"

Midousuji stared at him for a moment, for once he looked really caught off guard.

"How about we just see where we go from here, I'm certainly open to ideas," Makishima finished, taking another sip from his glass.

The corner of Midousuji's mouth twitched a bit.

"So if I bring handcuffs and gags you'd be up for that?" Midousuji asked.

Makishima tensed for a moment, but relaxed before his reaction was too obvious. Was he playing with him or was he seriously into this kind of stuff?

"I'd be negotiable I guess, but we'd have to discuss boundaries," Makishima replied.

Midousuji's eyes went wide and he blinked so hard Makishima could practically feel the wind from his lashes.

"Wow," Midousuji declared. "Are you really into that?" Midousuji cocked his head like a bird. "Are you a pervert, Makishima-san?"

Makishima snickered a bit. He was probably messing with him.

"I wouldn't call it that," Makishima replied. "I guess you could say I'm open. Though I guess I prefer things a little calmer. Hey, see we're discussing things."

"No, you're trying to backpedal from admitting you're a pervert."

"I never admitted to that, I just said I was open to a degree. I could debate this on and on, but I'm sticking to my story."

"Uh huh…pervert."

Makishima snickered and took a few more bites. He could hear Midousuji's chair slide across the floor and feel his breath a few centimeters from his face.

"P-p-perrrrverrrt!" Midousuji hummed.

"Whatever you say." Makishima's gaze never left his plate.

"Perrr…verrt."

Makishima lightly shoved Midousuji's face, getting his fingers licked in return.

"And I'm the pervert?" Makishima snorted.

Midousuji giggled and went back to his food. Makishima looked up and saw that mocking grin firmly in place as his mouth took in forkfuls of food. Makishima wiped his fingers on his napkin and sliced off another piece of sausage.

Conversation went quiet and Makishima was more than okay with that. Makishima wondered if Midousuji would actually discuss this topic, but it was clear that wasn't happening now. Makishima noticed how Midousuji freely dug into his food. He smiled a little, but kept his attention to his own plate.

"So when's the next time we're riding?" Makishima said to attempt conversation. "And I'm taking the lead next time."

Midousuji snickered. Makishima waited to hear "What makes you think I'm riding with you again?" but every second that went by without that being said was almost chilling.

"Do you even know any decent routes around here?" Midousuji responded.

"Probably not, but I'm still leading," Makishima answered.

"Hmmm so when would I want a boring as hell ride?"

Midousuji took a few more bites, Makishima went back to his plate not anticipating any answer.

"I'd say this weekend, but I know you're going to be losing a race with your buddies," Midousuji said.

Makishima almost snorted his tea, but coughed at the right time to avoid that.

"So you know about that?" Makishiam asked. "The race I mean, not the losing part obviously."

"You kidding me, Sakamichi's been going on and on and on and ooonnnn about that," Midousuji groaned. "It's sooo annoying."

"You coming to cheer us on?" Makishima asked.

Makishima's blood went cold the moment he said that. He yelled at himself for saying anything. Inviting Midousuji to this would be a potential disaster. Imaizumi would be there too as would Teshima and Aoyagi, would he use the race to start crap with people? His momentary panic was lifted with Midousuji's long "Pffft!"

"Me go to cheer you on?" Midousuji cackled. "Wow, you're delusional."

Makishima snickered half in relief, but another part of him felt kind of bad for that mirth. Yet again he was holding Midousuji away from his "better" life.

"Heh I dared to hope," Makishima replied.

"You knew better," Midousuji chided, taking up another forkful of bubble and squeak.

Makishima shrugged.

"Of course I did," he replied.

Midousuji nibbled on is sausage for a moment and looked at the ceiling.

"You know how in all the big races with all the happy crap written in chalk on the roads, sometimes you'll see something written that's really nasty?" Midousuji started.

"Kuha," Makishima chuckled with a sneering grin. He knew where this was going.

"I should go there and do that, add a little color to all those pathetic scrawlings," Midousuji finished.

"Then I will know you're there watching me," Makishima added. "You'll be writing nasty messages and booing me on, but I will feel your support and it will make me feel really good inside."

Makishima balled up his hand and dramatically placed it on his chest.

"Gross!" Midousuji spat though a snicker snuck out.

Makishima gave a snorting chuckle and went back to his food.

Conversation went quiet again; the only sound was Midousuji slurping down his meal. In less than twenty minutes Midousuji scraped the last bits of food off his plate and let out a quiet burp. Makishima was on his last few bites, though he stared at Midousuji's plate with a smile.

"Delicious right?" Makishima asked.

Midousuji blotted his lips with his napkin, his huge eyes focused on the ceiling. Makishima snickered and nodded.

"I'll take that as a yes," Makishima said.

"I was hungry, it was semi-edible," Midousuji returned. "Stop flattering yourself."

"Nah I'll leave that job to you."

Midousuji rolled his eyes and deposited his paper napkin on the empty plate. He pushed his seat back from the table and came to his feet.

"Well I've wasted enough of my time here," Midousuji said.

"This has been my perfect idea of wasting time," Makishima replied with a wink.

Midousuji snorted.

"Pfft pervert," Midousuji responded with a smile.

Midousuji walked to the couch and picked up his backpack. Makishima put his fork down and got up to see him off.

"At least it wasn't charcoal," Makishima commented.

"Could've been bacteria," Midousuji quipped, threading his skinny arm through both straps. "How about I call you when I'm throwing this up later, let you guess what kind of bacteria it was."

"Then you can imagine me holding your hair the whole time."

"And I can imagine what you look like when you're grossed out."

"You have your fantasy, I'll have mine."

"Pfft."

Midousuji walked to the door, Makishima expected him to open it up and just walk out. Instead he stopped then turned around. Makishima put his hands on his hips and looked at him.

"Are you expecting a kiss goodnight or something?" Midousuji asked.

Makishima shrugged.

"I know better than to expect anything from you," Makishima responded, though he knew what was going to happen.

Midousuji stared at him and shuffled on his feet. As Makishima predicted he stepped back over to him. Makishima subtly leaned his head up, awaiting what may or may not come. Midousuji did lean his head down and caught Makishima's lips in a sloppy kiss. Makishima smirked as he pressed his lips a little more against Midousuji's. The kiss continued for a little longer than Makishima thought. Soon their lips parted and their tongues greeted each other. Makishima's hand caressed the side of his face, Midousuji stood there with his arms limply to his sides, though Makishima could see his eyes half-lidded.

They kissed a little longer, then Midousuji snapped up and backed away.

"Stop distracting me," Midousuji scolded, though his voice was a little husky.

"You did that to yourself," Makishima answered.

"You're such a pain," Midousuji returned.

This time he walked to the door and opened it. Makishima swore he saw a tiny look back as he left.

The next morning Makishima looked at his phone and noted the lack of a call or message from Midousuji. He was tempted to text him about this, but didn't bother. He would have to hassle him the next time they met.

* * *

Makishima heard his ringtone go off, but it was muffled. He groaned, putting his oilcan on to he side of the pile of newspapers on the floor. His other hand removed the handle of the toothbrush from his mouth. He slowly stretched up to a sit from his crouched position, the ringing of his phone from somewhere poking at him. He carefully placed the greasy toothbrush on the side of the rack holding his bike up then looked around for his phone.

He saw the glow of a screen underneath one of the newspapers on the floor. Makishima lightly dug under the paper and picked his phone up, Ren's name was on the screen. He accepted the call before it could go to voicemail.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Makishima greeted.

"Not much over here," his brother replied over the phone. "Just had a question."

"Okay," Makishima replied, walking to the couch and taking a seat.

"A question of the petty, gossipy variety mind you," Ren continued.

"Heh you digging up some dirt?"

"Well let's just say someone did that for me and now I'm burrowing a little further."

Makishima gave a dirty chuckle.

"How intriguing, though I don't know how much help I could be," he replied.

"Actually it's everything to do with you," Ren responded.

Makishima's eyes widened.

"What?" Makishima yelped.

Ren chuckled on the other end. Yusuke rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. What the hell was he going to hear next?

"I had a very interesting chat with a friend of a friend the other day, or more like a fellow disgruntled servant of a certain rock n' roll douchebag."

Makishima closed his eyes and hoped he could sink into the cushions. He couldn't tell if he let out a scream or a groan, maybe something in between.

"Fuck!" was the only intelligible word Makishima could manage.

"Sorry, I know I'm being annoying, but I just couldn't help myself," Ren answered.

"Shit! Shit!" Makishima quietly spat. "Ugh, I know what you're going to ask. I know exactly what you're going to ask."

"You probably figured I did. So I hear that you ran into each other and I hear you had a gentleman friend with you who wasn't having any of Sada's crap."

Makishima let out something between a whimper and a groan.

"It was the guy at the door wasn't it," Makishima whined. "He must've been there the whole time."

"No actually it was Amaru, his personal assistant who loves the guy as much as I do," Ren answered. "And she heard everything secondhand from the dirtball himself."

"What?"

"I hear he was pissing and moaning quite a bit, got nice and drunk and bitched a lot about you and your date."

"Wonderful," Makishima groaned. "He's such a spoiled fucking child, no surprise."

"Truth of the millennium right there, little bro," Ren replied. "The story she managed to get through his complaining was that you two ran into each other, he went to say hi, and your date got in his face and told him to piss off."

"Jesus Christ," Makishima spat in English.

"And I hear you're date's Kansai too, I guess Sada mentioned that a lot."

"Seriously?"

"I guess the phrases 'Kansai hooligan' and 'Kansai sack of shit' were overheard a few times."

"Asshole."

"Yes, exactly. So you know what I'm going to ask next."

"Yes, I know exactly what you're going to fucking ask."

"So is it true? Did your date flip out just by Sada saying hi?"

"Saying hi? Yeah to him trying make out with me a second after seeing me was a form of greeting."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ren squeaked.

"I so wish I was, you have no idea," Yusuke groaned. "We ran into each other, he rushes right over to me and kisses me. It was like he assumed it was two years ago. I was completely grossed out."

"That fucking pig. So did your date jump to your rescue?"

"He did actually, but not right away. In fact he looked kinda hurt about the whole thing like I ran into an old boyfriend or something, which pissed me off. I just gave him this look like this isn't my friend and I'm not happy with this, then he picked right up. He did get in Sada's face, he wasn't screaming or anything but the message was clear."

Ren laughed on the other end.

"Oh I'm loving this guy already," Ren snickered. "So what's his name?" Ren's voice was teasing.

Makishima felt his cheeks go a little red.

"His name's Akira," Makishima answered.

Somehow giving out his family name was a little uncomfortable. Maybe saying "I'm dating Midousuji" in some way was more daunting than "I'm dating a guy named Akira.".

"Oooh Akira? And what part of the Kansai region is Akira from?" Ren pried.

"Kyoto," Makishima muttered.

"Uhh huuhhh."

"And no his speech isn't that obvious."

"Just enough for Sada-sama to grab onto something."

"Sounds like it."

"The next time I go to Japan I am buying Akira a drink," Ren said.

Makishima chuckled back and shook his head.

"I don't think he drinks actually," Makishima answered.

"Okay then I'll buy him lunch or an ice cream, something," Ren replied.

"That's generous of you," Makishima laughed.

"Soooo mind if I ask?"

"You're going to anyway."

"I sure am. Was this a onetime thing, is this a new flame, or was it one night and that's it. You know I talked to Ayame, she seems to think you're dating someone."

Makishima groaned loudly and buried his face in his hand, his hair flopping over his face. Vanishing from existence sounded really good right now, but it didn't seem to be happening.

"Have you ever been around with mom when she's with her tennis group?" Makishima asked. "You two sure as hell sound like all of them right now."

Ren cackled over the phone, Yusuke gave some sarcastic chuckles along with him.

"Okay, okay," Ren snickered. "Call it brotherly curiosity. You're back in Japan for like three months and you already have a date? You're moving fast."

"Well…uh…things…happen I guess."

"So what is it, if you don't mind my asking. You just having some fun or is it serious already?"

Makishima let out a long sigh and rubbed his temples.

"It's…it's not serious, not really," He managed to say. "It's…this is hard to explain actually. It's weird."

"Could you use a little brotherly advice?" Ren asked. "You know you can talk to me about this type of stuff. Okay I know I wasn't exactly reasonable or mature about the Sada situation, but…"

"But you ended up being right all along, I've said it a hundred times," Makishima replied. "Anyway that crap's over."

"Still if you want to talk about this, go right ahead."

Makishima paused and took a hard breath, mulling over Ren's words. He couldn't keep this bottled up anymore and his brother was the best person he had for this.

"Well Akira and I have been dating kindasorta for about a month," Makishima started. "I'd call it friends with benefits, but I don't even know if that's the right term. He's…" Makishima smiled when he realized something, "yeah he's a guy I just have fun with."

Ren snickered over the phone.

"Got yourself a little boytoy?" Ren asked.

"Well not really," Yusuke replied. "Okay I'll start from the beginning. I kind of knew him from high school; he was on a rival team, but the only time I saw him was at my last Inter-High. He was a pretty brutal competitor, plus he was a massive asshole to everyone. Trash talk, underhanded tactics, you name it. He's the worst of the worst. Practically everyone hated this guy, with a few notable exceptions. Flash ahead four years, you know about Onoda obviously."

"Of course."

"Well Onoda got scouted for a university team and so did Akira, so they are now on the same team."

"Oh shit."

"Pretty much, only Onoda is actually buddies with Akira. We keep hearing he's matured a lot more, he's less of a dick."

"So wait, if I do the math Akira was a first year when you raced him."

"Yes."

"Okay, go on."

"I come back, I'm hanging out with Onoda only he sometimes brings Akira with him. Akira's still a dick, but not as much of a raging one. He's negative, he tosses insults all over the place, but he's…I don't know, declawed almost. I figure out he…well if you can imagine he actually has worse social skills than I do."

"Wooow!"

Makishima could just imagine his brother's wide eyes and smirk.

"Yeah, it's like that," Makishima continued. "One day about a month ago somehow I volunteered to help the guy dye his hair. Onoda was supposed to come too, but something came up. So I've got Akira alone with me in the apartment. I'm picturing something out of a horror movie, but it ended up being vastly different. We got along somehow, then…I guess you could say some flirting happened. When his hair was done we ended up making out a little, then he pretty much ran off."

He could hear Ren letting out a few snorting chuckles. By now he realized how weird it sounded to be constantly referring to Midousuji by his given name.

"I know it's ridiculous," Makishima laughed back. "We ran into each other at this banquet their team was having, Onoda invited me as a guest. Next thing I know Akira and I are holding hands under the table like a seven-year-olds, then I invite him to my apartment another day and things…got a little more serious."

Ren was laughing louder, Makishima's cheeks were burning hot.

"So we've kind of been dating since then," Makishima went on. "We'll see each other maybe every week less than that, hang out, do stuff together…"

"Stuff?" Ren snorted.

Makishima grunted but he found he was smiling.

"We haven't had sex," he blurted out, immediately regretting it.

"Hey your business," Ren replied. "Though if you haven't actually screwed that means you've been keeping occupied in other ways?"

"Yes we've been fooling around, fine," Makishima huffed.

"Heh it's cool," Ren returned. "I'm not just referring to that either. So are his social skills any better?"

"Hardly, but…y'know I guess I just get it. It's hard to explain. Anyone else would hear the way he talks and think he was still a total jerk, but…well he is a total jerk but like an endearing one."

"Actually I get that. I just think of a grumpy little kid or one of those stereotypically angsty teenagers. All they can say is 'Whatever,' or 'Everything sucks,' but really it's the only way they know how to communicate."

"Yes! It's exactly like that!"

"Sounds like you a little, but much more intense."

Makishima snickered despite himself.

"Kuha, you're not wrong," Makishima admitted. "Maybe that's why I get him on some level. It's fun to throw it back at him too. I'm getting the sense he likes being around me; he'd never admit it, but it's the feeling."

"But is he being an outright ass to you?" Ren asked, his tone more curious and hardly defensive.

"Not really, aside from some little prank stuff he's been pretty docile. His bark is worse than his bite, I guess is a good phrase."

"And you obviously know what an asshole looks like. I figured if this guy was a legitimate dick you wouldn't tolerate him."

"No, I wouldn't."

"And how about you? How do you feel around him?"

Makishima paused and thought on it, a smile forming on his face.

"I…I don't know," he replied. "Like I'm just having fun, that's it. Like there's no expectations, if you see what I mean."

"Yeah, I get that; I totally do. I have to say this whole thing sounds weirdly cute. So you guys aren't boyfriend-boyfriend?"

"No, not really. He's jabbed me a few times about that, 'You're still not my boyfriend.'"

Ren cackled.

"'Not like I like you or anything, idiot,'" Ren joked.

Makishima chortled back, rubbing under his nose.

"God, he sounds like a grumpy little kid from a cartoon, it's adorable," Ren laughed. "So wait how old is this kid actually?"

"He's nineteen, university first year."

"Yeah so pretty much a grown kid anyway."

"He's the same age as my kouhai, the thought of that just weirds me out."

"An all of three year age difference, how fucking scandalous."

"Yeah yeah I know."

"Look ignore that kind of stuff; that's high school stuff, you're all way beyond that."

Makishima scratched his head with his finger.

"Oh how I wish that were true," Makishima mumbled.

"Oh? Something going on?" Ren asked. "Is it your friends? Have they been giving you shit for this?"

"Uhh, the thing is none of them know. Tadokoro and Naruko are really the only ones who know we even hang out, Onoda too maybe."

"So refresh my memory, how many of your friends are you out to?"

"Tadokoro and Kinjou are the only ones, well aside from Toudou obviously."

"Obviously. But you said Tadokoro and Kinjou are okay with you liking guys."

"Of course they are. I told them about Toudou, they encouraged me to talk to them if I needed to get stuff out. Tadokoro knew about Ray, just…not all the details though."

"You didn't tell him about…"

"The video? No I didn't tell him a damn thing, still don't want to."

Just thinking about that made his skin prickle.

"Can't really blame you," Ren replied. "So if these guys find out you're dating Akira what's going to happen?"

Makishima audibly shivered and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'd…rather they didn't find out to be honest with you," Makishima admitted. "I'd rather no one found out,"

"Let me ask something else: you don't want them to find out about Akira because you don't want them to know you're dating someone, you think they're actually not cool with you being with a guy, or is it because of Akira's old high school reputation?" Ren asked.

"The latter, a thousand times over."

"You're scared these grown men will react badly because of a little high school grudge?"

"Well it wasn't a little grudge, there's some pretty bad blood for some justifiable reasons."

"Right, you mentioned that. So let me rephrase that: you're scared they'll react badly when they hear you're dating someone who four years ago was a pissy first year and the worst kind of asshole jock…no offense."

"Heh non taken."

"So this brat four years ago, at fifteen I'll add, probably creamed your buddies and now you're pretty sure your friends still maintain this huge high school grudge. Hence you're scared they'll judge you if they find out you're dating the guy now."

"Yeah, that's exactly it!" Makishima exclaimed.

Bless Ren for being so perceptive.

"Yup, thought so," Ren responded. "Look how you deal with your friends is how you deal with them. The easy answer would be if they're your friends they'll support your wishes, but most often the easy answer isn't always the right one."

"I know," Makishima sighed. "When I told Tadokococchi we were kind of friends, his answer was along the lines of, 'You be friends with who you want, but I don't like the guy.'"

"Sounds like the best answer you can get."

"I doubt that will be the answer if they find out what's really going on. The thought of them finding out scares the crap out of me, but to be honest they don't need to know. This isn't anything serious, we're not a formal couple or anything."

"You just want to have your fun with no drama."

"Exactly. I'm done with drama, there's been too damn much of it."

"Which leads me to my other piece of advice; just fucking enjoy yourself. If you like being with Akira, then relish that. If it becomes something not okay, if Akira turns out to be a legitimate sack of shit, then get the hell out. The gist of it is do what you want to do; don't give a crap what other people might think, just go with what makes you happy. Yeah I know easier said than done, but it's still the best thing."

Makishima smiled and let out a few clearing breaths. He knew this was exactly what he needed to do, but hearing it from Ren validated so much.

"You're right," he sighed. "You're right about all of that. Thanks for listening."

"Anytime, kiddo, you know that," Ren replied.

"Yeah I do. Sometimes it surprises me how right you can be."

"Wow that's a huge compliment. Just take care of yourself, if this makes you happy then I'm happy."

Makishima gave a breathy snicker.

"Look if Sada's handler asks for an update…" Makishima started.

"My lips are sealed," Ren replied.

"Same with Ayame too."

"Of course. Does she know you're into guys?"

"Not to my knowledge. But she said something like if I did have a boyfriend she would be okay with that."

"Wait, did this conversation happen after you got some mysterious text messages while you two were riding?"

Makishima just grimaced and huffed, though a smile snuck out.

"Yes, yes in fact it was," Makishima replied. "And she told you all about it."

"Yes she did," Ren admitted. "She seemed pretty excited actually, but you now how teenage girls get at the first hint of juicy gossip."

"Teenage girls, how about grown ass men?"

Ren chuckled in response.

"Yeah us too," Ren groaned. "So I'm assuming this isn't something you want to grandly announce to her, with this relationship so…"

"Nonexistent," Makishima answered. He paused for a moment and thought about a few things. "I…I don't know, I might just say something. I'll tell her I'm casually dating a guy. Maybe test the waters to see if she is that okay with it."

"That's your decision. Of course if she ends up not being so cool with something, I'll talk to her."

"Yeah we could do that. I'm not going to mention who it is though. She already hangs out with Tadokoro and some of my old kouhai and word might spread fast."

"I can understand that, do whatever's best. She's really mature; if she said she was okay with you being with a guy I'm sure she meant it."

Makishima nodded to himself. It was a huge risk, but if this was a potentially safe space he wanted to explore it. Maybe it was time to stop being overly cautious in who he told what, maybe there were a few more people who would accept more things about him than he thought. He wasn't going to stop being careful, but any opening was always welcome.

"Yeah if she said she did I don't see why she wouldn't mean it," Makishima replied.

"Well like I said that's your decision," Ren answered. "If you say something tell me how it goes."

"I certainly will, if it happens in the first place."

"Right. Well I think I've hassled the shit out of you enough."

"Kuha, you think?"

Ren chuckled a little.

"Good luck with everything, especially your complicated little friend there," Ren said.

"Gee thanks," Yusuke snickered. "I don't think luck's gonna help me."

"You never know. Take care of yourself, kid."

Makishima gave a small smile at this, there was so much weight already in those few words.

"I'm trying believe me," Makishima replied. "You watch yourself there."

"Trying believe me," Ren responded. "Talk at ya later!"

"Bye!"

Makishima hung up and tossed his phone on the couch. His cheeks were still burning and his muscles were in knots, but somehow he felt a little lighter. Getting stuff out did feel much better; too bad it was so agonizing for him to do. What a fun contradiction.

He picked up his phone and shoved it in his pocket, then got back up and walked back to his bike. He was going to sit down when a thought hit him. A little smirk came over his face as he reached back in his slacks pocket and pulled out his phone, opening a text to Midousuji.

 _BTW the next time my brother comes to Japan he's buying you a drink_

He sent the text and put his phone back in his pocket, then sat back down by the bike to continue what he was doing.

It was another few hours with no replies. He finished cleaning and greasing his bike mechanisms, cleaned up, then went out for a coffee and a walk. He had barely walked back through the door of his apartment when the phone rang. Makishima put his keys on the table and took the phone out: Midousuji was actually calling him. Makishima smirked and answered the call.

"How's work, sweetie," Makishima greeted.

There was a profound sigh on the other end that made Makishima giggle.

"So you're introducing me to your family already?" Midousuji grunted.

"Yeah why not, you're invited to dinner," Makishima replied immediately, pulling out a chair and sitting at the table. "Actually no, relax."

"But your brother knows about me?"

"He does as a matter of fact, funny story about that. You remember our theater date a few weeks ago."

"Ugh I'm trying to forget it."

"Good luck with that. Anyway you remember that lovely individual we ran into."

"Oh yeah; one of the three, the has been."

"That's the one. Turns out Ren, my brother that is, is buddies with one of that guy's handlers and I guess our friend complained really loudly and really drunkenly about how rude we were and it got back to Ren."

Midousuji snorted and snickered.

"Awww poor poor baby didn't get his ass kissed hard enough gotta whine to his entourage," Midousuji chuckled.

Makishima chortled, resting the back of his hand on his mouth.

"Y'know that was my reaction too," Makishima replied with a few lingering laughs. "Plus Ren heard I was on a date and decided to harass me about it. Don't worry, I wasn't gushing about you."

"So it wasn't like you were going on like a little teenage girl about your cute boyfriend like ohmygawd."

"No I wasn't fangirling about you, sorry."

"Did you tell your brother how gross I am?"

Makishima debated how much he really wanted to tell him about that conversation.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did," Makishima blurted out, then smiled with a thought. "He thinks you sound cute."

"Being really pathetic must run in your family," Midousuji sighed.

"It most certainly does," Makishima replied cheerily. "Ren is as pathetic as they get."

"Pupupu. He's your older brother right? Like how old?"

"Twenty-six, in age that is not maturity. But he heard you sassed off someone he despises and he said he's buying you a drink, or food or something if you prefer."

"And when is that happening?"

"Damned if I know. The guy gets back to Japan every year if that. He's got his nice little niche in London and his cute girlfriend so he's not rushing over here."

"I don't blame him, why the hell would anyone want to come back here. Pfft!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Next time I go back to London I'm taking you with me, so get your passport."

Makishima pulled the phone away from his ear with the screech that came through the other end, he was doubling over in laughter and his eyes were watering.

"Oh no need to hold back, dear, tell me what's on your mind," Makishima chortled.

"Urrgghh you're gross! You're so gross, you're dripping with gross," Midousuji groaned.

"I'm not now, later maybe?" Makishima purred.

Midousuji sputtered.

"Wow, were you trying to sound sexy there because it really didn't work," Midousuji hissed.

"Of course it didn't," Makishima chuckled.

"You never sound sexy, ever."

"No surprise there, neither do you."

"I don't need to try."

"No you just do. That's what you're going to say next, you smooth talker you."

"No! Ugh, why are you being annoying?"

"Don't know, don't care."

There was a slight pause.

"So when are you leaving?" Midousuji asked.

"For the race? Friday night," Makishima replied. "We're all bunking with some of Kinjou's teammates."

"That's right this is a summer workout session for the Yonan's."

"Oh you are familiar with this race."

"The Gotemba Meet? Yeah I know about it. Some of my teammates mentioned this race, no one wanted to do it. Everyone has better things to do."

"Good for everyone I guess. I don't know the course is pretty varied, surprised you weren't interested; get some more bragging rights."

"Yeah wasn't happening. I'm not doing this mini group stuff until I figure out this team a lot better and determine who would serve me best."

Makishima snickered and rubbed his forehead. He was going to chide him about still playing the ace, but that was territory he didn't want to wander into. So much for all that togetherness with his teammates, though Midousuji would always have a sinister explanation for happier things.

"Well good luck with that I guess," Makishima replied.

"Whatever, have fun with your happy little sunshine buddies and getting your butts raked."

"Why thank you, you are so considerate. So I guess you're not coming to jeer me on or write nasty messages?"

"You are aware some people actually work right? 'Cause that's what I'll be doing: actually working."

Makishima pulled the phone away from his ear and bit his lower lip. That actually stung, but he needed to remind himself this was Midousuji speaking.

"Wait, you're working?" Makishima asked. "You didn't tell me that."

"I didn't, did I," Midousuji purred. "Aww so sorry. Did you get your hopes up I would actually go to your stupid race?"

"Not really, I know you better. Such a shame, I'll have to send you a lot of pics."

"I'm sure Sakamichi will be sure to send me enough," Midousuji said.

"Then I'll send you some more just to be sure you're not missing anything."

Makishima felt his sudden tension going back down as he got back into the exchange. Wait, did that really bother him?

"Like the inside of the med tent," Midousuji snarked.

"I'll send photos of every blister and scrape I get," Makishima replied.

"Oooh you're so naughty."

"I knew you'd appreciate that."

"You're such…ugh shit!" Midousuji suddenly spat. "You're making me late, bye!"

"So no 'good luck?'" Makishima asked

He heard nothing on the other end but silence, then looked at his phone and saw the timer blink and go back to the home screen. Makishima shrugged and tossed his phone on the coffee table. He took a long breath, his chest felt a little tight.

"You're aware some people actually work, right?"

Those words floated through his head again. His eyes widened with the realization: did Midousuji actually strike a nerve? He was so used to hearing him throw so many insults, but was he actually bothered by something he said? Makishima scolded himself: what the hell?

It dawned on him it wasn't so much the fact Midousuji poked a weak spot was the fact that weak spot was there to begin with. He had spent months steeling himself for when someone would bring that whole subject up. He assumed either of his parents would say something or his friends, instead the only person who jabbed at him for that was Midousuji.

Makishima snapped up to his feet, grabbed his helmet from table, and collected his bike. As he walked down the hall he yelled at himself for even letting this bother him. Midousuji was just making his usual taunts; anything the kid could grab onto was fair game. Somewhere in that line of taunting he would find his mark. Makishima reminded himself this was the major risk of getting involved with him. How much he would tolerate of this remained to be seen, but then how many more weak spots could he find? How many more exposed nerves did he have?

Makishima opened the front door and walked out of the building, his mind going into its defense mode. He was in fact working, or he could be. He was just taking a little time off, but he did have a job. He and Ren already had an arrangement; anytime he could jump back in and email some sketches…

The thought made him seize in his tracks and sent a cold chill up him. He grunted and shook his head. Makishima got out to the sidewalk and mounted his bike, riding hard down the street. He was feeling better already.

* * *

He knew by the way the fake smile sank and the hands holding the wallet drooped down that this one wasn't going to be cooperative.

"Excuse me? Could you repeat that?" the zaku said.

"That will be ¥2,200," Midousuji repeated.

"That's the price on the tag," the zaku stated, pointing to the sticker on the DVD jacket.

"Yes it is. There are no discounts or promotions on this item," Midousuji droned.

"Then why was it on those shelves up front, I thought all the things up front are discounted?"

"We do have a special display of Toho titles, but they are original price. The discounted islands have special signs on them."

The zaku gave a profound eye roll and tossed his head back a little.

"That is really misleading, if you're going to go through the trouble of putting up these displays everything on them should be discounted."

Midousuji's toes curled inside his shoes and he could feel his face twitching, but he kept still. Discipline, calm; he had learned the importance of these skills. One could do more damage to someone perfectly calm than in anger. He saw this stupid job as good for mental conditioning as it was for a few extra yen.

"You are confusing customers this way, I demand a discount for this inconvenience."

Yes you demand a discount for being jerk, not happening.

"I'm sorry, sir, that is not our policy," Midousuji recited. "Everything is priced as marked unless it specifically says it is on sale."

"Hey what happened to 'the customer is always right?'" the zaku barked. "¥2,200 for a stupid monster movie, that's outrageous. I'm trying to buy my son a birthday present, my son loves this garbage and it shouldn't be this hard. Do you know how hard it is for a working man to afford anything?"

Oh please tell me, you pathetic zombie; please educate me. Midousuji's teeth were clamping down hard on his tongue to avoid saying it. Instead he stared at the man expressionless.

"Would you like to speak with my manager?" Midousuji asked.

"Yes I want to speak with your manager, you are being very unreasonable!" the zaku barked.

Midousuji picked up his radio and pushed the side button.

"Hatanaka-san could you come the registers for a customer question, please?" Midousuji said into the radio.

"Be right there," said the voice on the other end.

The zaku huffed and leaned his arm against the register. Just one push and he could be scrambling, but Midousuji was staying still. Within a minute a middle-aged man with properly cut hair graying at the temples and a huge pair of plastic framed glasses approached the register. The zaku suddenly stood upright and pasted on a smile.

"Is there something I can help you with, sir," Hatanaka-san greeted with his usual dripping niceness.

"Yes, I seem to be confused about your display here," the zaku said as polite as could be. "I found this disc on this front display, it appears your store is having a promotion on Godzilla titles, but your register is saying it's full price. I was under the impression it would be discounted."

Hatanaka-san picked up the disc, examined the tag, and took a quick look at the display in front before walking back to the front desk.

"I'm sorry, sir, but that's correct, there is no discount on items on the Toho display table," Hatanaka-san said. "But if you purchase two Toho titles you can get a ¥500 discount on any choice of Toho figurines."

He pointed at the boxes of plastic chibi renditions of Godzilla and other monsters on the side table. In Midousuji's opinion those things were probably worth ¥500, but no they were about the price of one of these DVD's. The man looked at the display and shook his head.

"No, that's a bit too much for me," the zaku replied. "I am disappointed there is no discount on discs, that would be far more convenient."

"I apologize sir, I will be sure to contact our corporate office with your concerns."

He probably wouldn't. Corporate didn't give a damn about anything but making them tell everyone about their stupid reward card or crappy electronics wipes.

"I would appreciate that," the zaku said.

The zaku pulled his credit card out of his wallet and swiped it in the machine. Hatanaka-san hung out a few rows down with his clipboard. Midousuji closed out the sale and have the guy sign his slip. The zaku took his bag and walked off without a word.

"Enjoy your evening," Midousuji said. The guy walked out of the store, Midousuji mouthed "zaku."

"I could hear him from the other side of the store," Hatanaka-san said, walking up to the counter. "Such rude people. Good work dealing with that, you've much improved on register."

But…

"Next time remember to offer the Screen Clean wipes, if someone from corporate comes in here…"

They could fine the store for not pushing the latest promotion.

"They could fine this store for not pushing the latest promotion, remember that."

"Sorry, sir, I certainly will," Midousuji responded.

Mental discipline.

Midousuji was also learning there was value in playing the subordinate while finding every handhold he could to the top. Being nice and cooperative lead to people letting their guard down. Besides he was out of this crappy place in another month. As soon as school started he was just going to be at Bound Leaves surrounded by books and tea and rarely having to deal with any damn customers.

"Well it's 7:20 and there's hardly anyone in the store, start closing procedures," Hatanaka-san said.

"Yes sir," Midousuji stated, reaching under the counter and getting the duster out.

He moved from behind the counter to those damn promotional tables, dusting off the memoir by some washed up actor beside a display of his movies. Maybe Crayonhead screwed this guy too; Midousuji pursed his lips but couldn't keep the smile off his face with the thought. No, this one looked too normal.

Now he was curious to see if they had any albums by that dinosaur they ran into. Supposedly Makishima-san's brother hated this guy too, but then big brother was probably a huge pain too. What was climber-san's brother like? Another stuck up, rich Kanto boy probably; worse, a stuck up, rich Kanto boy who lived in London. Life must have been so hard for him. Midousuji felt gross even thinking about this, why did he care about Crayonhead's family?

Midousuji looked back up at the clock. The thought occurred to him that Makishima was probably icing down his wounds in a crappy dorm somewhere with his other loser buddies. Just how well did that group ride today? They probably sucked at it. Kinjou was the Yonan assist, but Makishima and Tadokoro weren't on teams anymore and probably didn't train properly. Kinjou probably had to pull their dead asses.

Midousuji snorted at the thought, oh what would that look like? Instead he imagined Makishima flying up a hill; that wiry body encased in tight spandex, zipper partially down and showing his toned…okay this was getting gross. Midousuji focused on his dusting lest he start thinking of any more annoying things, like sweat dripping down Makishima's skin as he pulled down his bibshorts, that patch of brown hair around...

Midousuji intently studied the titles of all the DVD's he was dusting off. He was gripping the handle of the duster so hard he could feel his fingernails in his palm. He glanced up and saw Hatanaka-san a few rows over still making notations on his clipboard. Midousuji looked back down at his work as a blur rushed in out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to see his co-worker Eijiri run up to Hatanaka-san.

"Hey, Hatanaka-san, I need Monday off?" Eijiri pleaded complete with folded hands and bows. "I've been blessed with a miracle, look look… seats right over home plate and a personal meet and greet."

He held up his phone and showed Hatanaka-san, who studied the screen hardly amused.

"What did I tell you about having phones on the floor," Hatanaka-san scolded.

Midousuji turned his head and smirked.

"I know, sorry, but this is history right here!" Eijiri pleaded. "This is Arimoto's last game, I've got a pass to meet him too. Please I need to be there!"

Midousuji glanced over to see Hatanaka-san rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Well you should have thought about your schedule before you entered this contest," Hatanaka-san huffed.

"Oh c'mon, Hatanaka-san, please! You're gotta give me the day off"

"If you want Monday off you'll have to find someone who will switch schedules with you. You know the policy, otherwise consider how much this job means."

"Okay, fine, who's working on Monday?"

Midousuji stuck out his tongue. Here it comes.

"You would have to check the schedule and approach someone," Hatanaka-san stated. "I'm a little too busy for that now."

Midousuji breathed a little sigh of relief, though he expected Eijiri to get under his nose and beg to know his schedule. He did have Monday off, it was the one day he programmed this week to have a full day to himself. Like hell he would switch schedules with this lazy prick who always conned people into taking his duties.

"Can't you just schedule me for tomorrow? I'm off tomorrow, just switch things up?" Eijiri begged.

"That schedule is in place for a reason, no I can't just 'switch things up' so to speak," Hatanaka-san insisted. "Find someone to cover you or you've got a lot of thinking to do."

Midousuji looked down and slid to the next display to pick up some CD's that had tumbled over, hoping Eijiri wasn't going to notice him. If he asked him to switch his damn schedule he wasn't going to be nice.

Sunday was the last stage of the Gotemba Meet. Midousuji stopped dusting for a moment with the thought, but then huffed at himself and got back to work. What did he care, why the hell would he travel that far for a stupid race to be around annoying Sohoku alums. To watch Crayonhead fail maybe? To see how pathetic he really was on a bike, how out of practice he and the big sprinter guy were?

A lot of other university bigshots were going to be there too, maybe a little scouting could go a long way. If he could pass along some tidbits of information to his elders he could get some big favors or even some extra trust. Plus Sakamichi would be there…no, he wasn't thinking of Makishima. He was going to avoid Makishima, maybe torture him a bit more later, "Oh, you were there? Of course I didn't say anything, you were racing."

"I'll switch with you," Midousuji blurted out.

He cringed as soon as the words left his mouth. Ugh, why, why! Eijiri whipped his head toward him and Hatanaka-san looked in his direction. Shit! Why did I say that? Eijiri rushed over to him.

"Whoa, you will Midousuji?" Eijiri gasped.

"Ah…sure, I'm off Monday, I can switch," Midousuji followed through.

"Are you sure that's not going to interfere with you other employment, Midousuji?" Hatanaka-san asked.

"No, I'm not scheduled there until Tuesday, I can work Monday," Midousuji forced himself to say.

This will be worth it, Midousuji promised himself.

Eijiri rushed over to him and hugged him, Midousuji pried him off and subtly shoved him back. Eijiri bowed profusely.

"Ah Midousuji, you're a lifesaver!" Eijiri cried. "I owe you one, man, I owe you one big time."

You sure as hell do, Midousuji thought.

"Sure," Midousuji said.

"Now that's settled, get back to closing," Hatanaka-san growled, looking at Eijiri.

"Yes, sir, certainly, sir," Eijiri replied, running back to the other side of the store and letting off some audible squeaks of "Aww yeah! Yes! Fucking yes!"

Hatanaka-san walked up to Midousuji.

"So this means you are off tomorrow, but you will be coming in from 1 to close on Monday," Hatanaka-san said, making a note in his clipboard.

"Yes, sir," Midousuji said.

Hatanaka-san nodded and walked off. Midousuji sighed to himself. No, he was doing a good thing for himself here. He reassured himself of that over and over. He would have to check the train schedules, but he was sure it was about three hours from Tokyo to Gotemba. Great three hours on a damn train on a whim, why did he open his mouth? Was there any way to get out of this? No, he sealed his fate. Midousuji repeated over in his mind this was going to be a good idea.

And no he wasn't doing this to see Crayonhead! He mentally cursed the thought.


	7. The face in the crowd

**Chapter 7: The face in the crowd**

Makishima was used to seeing whoever he was riding beside do a double take. It weirded him out when he first started racing, but now he took it as a compliment. He assumed the guy in the green jersey beside him must have noticed either his riding style or his teal and yellow striped hair.

"Hey, you're Kinjou's buddy!" the guy called.

Makishima's smirk relaxed a bit. Oh, he was trying to be social.

"You're…Yamashita right?"

Makishima wordlessly passed by him. If you're going to bother me at least remember my damn name, Makishima's inner thoughts grumbled. His annoyance was drowned out by the sound of his own tires and a few cheers from the crowd. Someone did call out "Makishima!" and he felt a smirk coming on. At least someone remembered.

He didn't hear anything for a while other than the other tires and huffing behind him, in front of him was just road and spectators, the support car far ahead. Imaizumi was right: it is quietest in the front.

"Oh sorry, it's Makishima right?" he heard that voice again. "I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot!"

Makishima rolled his eyes and peeked behind, the other guy was sliding beside him.

"I'm Jubei Goda, Yonan's lead climber," the guy kept going. "Kinjou's my teammate, you probably know Arakita and Machimiya too."

"Yeah," Makishima replied.

He tried to pull ahead but Goda was staying right beside him.

"Oh sorry, don't meant to break your concentration or anything," Goda probably lied. "It's just I heard a lot about you."

Goda managed to pull ahead of Makishima, Makishima let him have these few meters of distance while he reached into his back pocket for a gel packet.

"Nice talking with you!" Goda threw back as he surged ahead.

Makishima just blinked in his direction and slurped from the packet. They were about four kilometers from the checkpoint, now was the best time get some nourishment and prepare his best attack.

Kinjou had emphasized throughout their training that it wasn't that important to get every checkpoint. This was supposed to be a friendly race, a way for the three of them to reunite, reconnect, and do a race together after so long. Of course Kinjou and Tadokoro weren't going to follow their own advice. Of course they wanted to own every checkpoint possible, but promised not to make a big deal of it if that didn't happen.

Makishima on the other hand came into this with enthusiasm, but hardly a fighting spirit. He was content to just race with his old friends, maybe do something that used to feel so normal. Yesterday he came in third at the climbing checkpoint. He could just feel the fire relit in his heart, now he wanted to win.

Makishima finished the last of the energy gel and tossed the pouch to the side of the road. He let Goda get as far as a street sign barely a hundred meters ahead and raised his speed.

"Just give up, weird hair, I'm taking this!" someone called from behind.

"Weird hair?" Somehow that made him think of someone else who would say that, only his voice was more entertaining. Makishima accelerated; he could hear the other guy's tires right behind him, which put more adrenaline into his legs. After a few seconds the tires behind him were quieter, but still audible. Goda was still a hundred meters ahead, though his rear tire was getting closer by the second.

"Hey I'm talkin' to you!" the guy called from behind, sounding a little closer than Makishima liked. "Give it up, I'm the Stinging Wind of Fujinomiya, this mountain is mine!" Makishima kept surging forward, the one behind him was keeping up. "Do you even go to a university? Yeah, you're some weekend warrior, aren't ya? What school would have let you on their team? Your form is awful and what's with that hair?"

Makishima changed gears and dug more into his legs. Goda was just a few meters in front of him and the Stinging Wind was letting out some plaintive sputters that grew farther away. Goda glanced behind, Makishima saw a smile before he looked back ahead.

"Wow you are fast!" Goda complimented. "Kinjou wasn't lying!"

Makishima could read the smaller lettering on the back of Goda's jersey.

"Kuha, he knows what he's talking about," Makishima replied, that old racing confidence surging back.

Makishima was a meter away from Goda when he sped up. Makishima kept moving forward but this one was still just a meter ahead. Makishima kept himself from getting frustrated and instead read the situation. He dug into his calves and swayed his frame a little shallower; this propelled him a bit further than he was going. His front tire was now centimeters from Goda's back wheel. A moment later they had lined up, Goda glanced over at him.

"You're riding really is cool!" Goda marveled. "So that's how you do it."

"It's my own style," Makishima quipped back.

Makishima swayed his frame deeper and put some more power in his thighs, with one burst of speed Goda was behind him and the empty road was up ahead. He could hear Goda's tires behind him, but paid more attention to the "2 km" mark on the side of the road. He kept up an aggressive pace, but still reserved his energy.

"I'm guessing Kinjou's going for the stage?" Goda asked a few centimeters behind him. "You're other buddy's right behind isn't he…Todoroki?"

"Tadokoro," Makishima calmly corrected.

"Oh jeesh, I'm so sorry. I'm awful with names. Crap, I met the guy last year too. We've all got to hang out. You're coming to the barbeque tonight, right?"

"Uh…yeah, I think we were planning on it."

"Awesome! It'll be a blast!"

Those last words faded the more Makishima dug in his legs. He surged ahead of Goda trying to pace his energy, but the fire in his chest grew. This was his checkpoint, he could smell it. The grade increased, as did the burn in his muscles.

"That was a pretty impressive acceleration back there," he heard Goda say. Crap, he was right behind him.

"Thanks," Makishima grunted.

Makishima kept up his pace, though he could hear Goda gaining on him. He looked up to see a long curve up ahead, he just had to get through this last curve and the checkpoint was a straight shot. The grade evened out a bit, which created a big advantage. Makishima leaned into the curve and raised his cadence. He glanced at the spectators lined up behind the barricades, taking in all their cheers and waving arms. He made eye contact with so many people and heard "Go!" "Do this!" "You've got this!" Even hearing "Go weird guy!" felt good. Makishima smiled at them and surged forward even more.

He came to the end of the curve, seeing more happy faces the further he rode. Then there was one towering figure at the back of one thick crowd. Makishima swore he saw purple streaks in long hair. Makishima kept half an eye on the road and kept on glancing to the crowd. His gaze met a set of wide eyes and a thin face; he couldn't be seeing this. Those eyes gazed right at him, then looked away but Makishima still saw a little bit of red tinge in those cheeks.

Midousuji? Midousuji was really there?

Makishima looked back at the road, his smile grew wide and he felt his heart pound a little more. He glanced back over right as he was passing by. Midousuji's eyes locked on his again. Of course his mouth opened and his tongue rolled out. He put his finger to his face and pulled his lower eyelid down. Makishima carefully lifted one hand and pointed right at him. Through the claps and cheers from the crowd he could hear a shrill "kimo!" Makishima looked away and put his hand back on the handlebar, continuing through the end of the curve.

"That a buddy of yours?" Goda asked. And there he was again.

"Guess you could say that," Makishima replied.

He turned the pedals hard and flew up the straightaway. His heart was pounding, his skin tingling. Midousuji was seriously here? Was he just seeing things? Maybe he was so exhausted he was hallucinating. There's no way Midousuji would have come here, wasn't he working today? Maybe that had been a lie, maybe Onoda talked him into it.

Makishima suddenly saw the 500-meter mark on the side of the road. Had he really hit that point already? He didn't bother trying to figure it out, only keeping his concentration on pedaling as fast as he could. His body felt light, his bike like a part of his body.

"This really has been fun, you're awesome to race against," Goda said with hard breaths.

"Thanks," Makishima replied though he kept going forward.

Makishima shut out all distractions and kept focus on propelling himself up the mountain. They passed the 250-meter mark and Makishima really dug in, gradually pulling up the rest of his energy for these final meters. Goda finally shut up, though by his panting and the buzz of tires Makishima knew he was close.

Was Midousuji going to stay in one place or would he follow along to the finish line? Would he be there to see if he lost? Makishima's legs pedaled harder, would Midousuji be disappointed to see him win? That's exactly what was going to happen.

"150 M"

Makishima gripped his handlebars hard and put in everything he had. He could hear Goda behind him, closer at one point and then farther at others. At 100 meters he could see Goda right beside him in his peripheral vision, but didn't bother to look over. The rest of the Sohoku crew was perched at the finish line, he imagined their cheers and the happy looks on their faces when he crossed. He even imagined Midousuji's eyes widen when he saw his win. He imagined himself later caressing his cheek and planting a kiss on his lips.

Makishima looked up to see the checkpoint in view. A thick crowd had gathered on the side of the road, but there was Nauko's spiky, red hair and Onoda's glasses. They were shouting loudly and clapping. Aoyagi was behind them Teshima close by. Makishima kept his peripheral vision on all of them, soon spying Imaizumi in the crowd as well.

Sometimes dreams really do become a reality; this one thought floated through Makishima's mind when he watched his tire cross the line.

The crowd cheered. Makishima felt his hands tap his brakes, but he was numb. His heart pounded, sweat poured down his face. He slowly raised his arms in the air and let out his own happy cheer.

"The mountain goes to number 83, Yusuke Makishima of Tokyo!" the voice announced over the loudspeaker.

"Makishima-san!" a chorus of voices called from the crowd.

Makishima took a few more deep breaths, the ringing in his ears subsiding. He realized someone had pulled up right next to him. He looked over to see Goda beside him with an extended hand. Makishima smiled wider and shook his hand.

"Hey, good fight," Goda greeted. "That was a damn good job out there!"

"Thanks, you too!" Makishima replied.

He took his handlebars and proceeded on, slowing enough to catch his breath and wait for his teammates.

* * *

 _Climb:_

 _1 Makishima (amateur) 45:14_

 _2 Goda (Yonan) 00:06_

 _3 Akutsu (Fujinomiya) 00:17_

 _Goda and Makishima neck and neck for the whole climb. Makishima is an unemployed amateur, Goda is Yonan's lead climber. Enough said._

 _Sprint:_

 _1 Hirase (TokU) 53:35_

 _2 Konishi (Keio) 00:25_

 _3 Tadokoro (amateur) 00:30_

 _Usual back and forth between Konishi and teammate Nagato, who both hate each other. Tadokoro got in the middle a number of times, but spilled at 2 km mark (chain malfunction, probably shifter error plus terrain). Tadokoro back up and chain fixed within a minute, let idiot twins wear themselves out, and got ahead of Nagato. Note: Let Konishi and Nagato wear themselves out. Tadokoro runs a bakery btw: Keio junior sprinter defeated by big, bleeding bread man._

 _Stage 2 finish:_

 _1 Okamura (Yonan) 1:45:03_

 _2 Kinjou (Yonan) 0:00:03_

 _3 Kobashi (NIT) 0:00:39_

 _Social ride for Okamura (ace) and Kinjou (assist). Kept up almost whole time, Okamura got the edge to big fanfare. Kinjou threw it? Last official salute for Yonan ace. RIP._

Midousuji finished his notes from the last checkpoint, occasionally looking up from his phone to see where the crowd was generally gathering. He made sure to keep sinking to the back of the group and fold in with the rest of the people, staying covered from anyone in jerseys or any shirts or baseball caps with university logos.

He saved the notes as a draft email, already coming up with ways he would introduce this information to his seniors later. They probably knew the results of the meet already, though Midousuji had direct eyewitness details. He was thinking of the best way to slip some information at the right time to make this whole thing worth it. Maybe he could get Sakamichi in on this, pair up with him and jump in with "random facts" behind Sakamichi's blind enthusiasm for everything.

He thought for the tenth time about texting Sakamichi. He gave a second look at the text icon on his phone, but shoved his phone in his pocket. Maybe after the awards, maybe by then Sakamichi would be done squawking all over his "awesome" senpai. Yes Midousuji would have to hear all about it too, but he could use that to work out his strategy.

The announcer came up onstage and the awards ceremony officially began. Okamura and his two other buddies were first on the stage taking the award for best overall team. They received their trophies and raised their arms in proud triumph, giving each other hugs and high-fives. Everyone around him cheered, Midousuji just looked at his shoes. The three of them cleared off the stage. Not long after the podiums were being set up, the checkpoint awards were next.

Okamura returned to the stage with another round of applause. Kinjou was close behind him, giving a few waves to the crowd as cheers went up for him as well. Kobashi shuffled in back of them to some of his own applause, but nothing as enthusiastic. Okamura stood on the top platform, the other two taking their respective positions. Okamura was given a big trophy and a bouquet as well as an official yellow t-shirt from the meet. He and Kinjou then dramatically shook hands as he crowd cheered. How nice and sentimental; Midousuji subtly looked away and stuck out the tip of his tongue.

The zakus cleared off the stage, then the emcee announced the results of the climb. Midousuji's gaze snapped up so fast he was embarrassed about it a second later. And there was Makishima-san stepping onto the stage to applause, waving at the audience with that ugly smile of his. His hair was a stringy mess and he still had a sheen of sweat over his neck and the top of his chest. Midousuji found himself mentally tracing the outline of a pec peeking out from his partially unzipped jersey, the moment he saw the shape of a pert nipple through the fabric he yanked his gaze away. Ugh, gross; he scolded himself for being so pathetic.

Makishima was handed his own tiny trophy and bouquet, then given a white t-shirt with red polkadots. Midousuji could clearly hear Sakamichi's loud cheers from the front and rolled his eyes. Makishima put the shirt over his yellow jersey; Midousuji was a little disappointed. Maybe later he could peel that shirt off him and then his jersey then… here was a strange little sensation in his cargo shorts. He crossed his legs, took a few breaths, and looked to the other side of the stage. Gross! This is disgusting!

Makishima gave a few more waves to the crowd. Midousuji tried to duck a little behind another tall guy in front of him, but Makishima still made eye contact with him. That crooked smirk came back for a moment then he looked away and walked off the stage. Midousuji scrunched his nose, but he couldn't ignore how hot his cheeks felt.

He watched Makishima walk offstage and immediately saw Tadokoro run up to him and give him a big hug. Midousuji got a clear view of the big adhesive bandages on Tadokoro's forearms and then looked down to see the same things on his knees and shins. The big sprinter was wearing the same shorts when he fell; Midousuji could see the tears and bloodstains, but he still had this goofy smile. Kinjou ran up to Makishima too, but Midousuji pulled his gaze away before the hugging continued. This was too much sappiness for him.

Midousuji watched Hirase walk onstage next. He was getting an award, but he looked pissed off at everything. Midousuji overheard a few jabs at Hirase from his own teammates about his perpetual scowl and they were right. Hirase pretty much yanked his trophy and green t-shirt out of the hands of the presenters, then gave a menacing point and glare at the audience. Of course everyone applauded, Midousuji added a few claps and fake cheers for laughs.

After the announcer's usual thank you's to the staff and requisite sponsor ass kissing, the ceremony was over and the crowd gradually dispersed. Midousuji shambled around a little, tapping his phone in his pocket. Now was probably the time to text Sakamichi, but he was with his happy loser friends so it might have been a while before he saw him. Midousuji spotted a food stand off to the side, maybe a pausing for a snack wasn't a bad idea.

Midousuji got in the short line and dug out his money. He got to the woman behind the counter and ordered a red bean taiyaki, then heard his text tone go off. He waited until his taiyaki was in one hand then dug out his phone with his other. The message was from Sakamichi, Midousuji blinked a few times in curiosity and opened the text.

[Sakamichi] _Are you in Gotemba?_

Midousuji tore off a chunk of pastry with his teeth and growled, then texted back with his other hand.

 _Where did you hear that?_

Of course Midousuji knew where he heard it, the next text that popped up confirmed the obvious.

[Sakamichi] _Makishima-san said he saw you on the course and at the awards._

[Sakamichi] _Are you really here?_

Midousuji tore off another section of taiyaki and gobbled it down. Of course Crayonhead blabbed. Midousuji went back on his phone, he was going to message Sakamichi anyway.

 _Yes I really am_

Well that was done. Midousuji nibbled at the pastry, realizing he was a little hungrier than he thought. A few seconds later he got a text back.

[Sakamichi] _You still on the grounds? I'll meet up with you._

Midousuji knew that would mean he would probably come alone, or he might come with Makishima. He took another bite of the doughy fish and texted back.

 _I'm between the stage and the food carts._

[Sakamichi] _Awesome! Be right there!_

Midousuji rolled his eyes and took quick little nibbles on the taiyaki. He was down to the tail when he saw that familiar figure walking up to him with an obvious spring in his step.

"Wow you're really here," Sakamichi beamed, patting Midousuji on the shoulder. "I thought you had work today."

Midousuji took another bite and shrugged.

"My schedule changed, I got today off," Midousuji replied with a half-full mouth. "Figured I'd come down and see what was going on."

"Ah that's so awesome!" Sakamichi reacted. "Where did you watch?"

Not by the climb checkpoint, of course I wouldn't be by the climb checkpoint.

"Eh here and there. I'd hang out in one place and hop the bus to the next stop."

"Nice! Kanzaki-san let us all ride along with him, we were the unofficial support crew."

"Oh fun."

"So what'd you think about the race?"

Midousuji took a couple more nibbles, readying his speech and his strategy. Then a mass of colorful hair and red polkadots came into his vision, his teeth froze on the fish.

"I don't know, he looked pretty enthusiastic during the climb," Makishima added, a wide smirk on his face.

"I bet," Sakamichi replied, turning around and looking at Makishima. "It was pretty awesome watching Makishima-san, wasn't it?"

Onoda's little smirk and glance in Mdousuji's direction was hardly unnoticed by either of them. Midousuji bit another piece and took his time chewing.

"You didn't suck obviously," Midousuji replied, looking at Makishima.

Onoda snickered, then gave Makishima a fake amused look.

"Wow, that's a huge compliment," Onoda laughed.

Makishima smiled and chuckled, he was so amused that Onoda was well versed in sarcasm by now.

"Why thank you, Miduosuji-kun," Makishima replied. "That means a lot."

"Of course I doubted it a few times, but nice save," Midousuji added.

"Hey Goda was good, I'll give him that," Makishima answered. "It was some good competition."

"And how about your sprinter, hope he didn't break anything."

"Oh no, he's fine. Banged up a little, he keeps showing off his scrapes."

"He's pretty proud of them," Onoda added. "Or he's trying to gross us out."

"I'd say both," Makishima replied. "And you were here to see everything?"

"Most of it, the rest I heard from the crowd," Midousuji said.

"What happened to actually working?" Makishima asked with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow.

"Schedule changed, I'm going in tomorrow instead," Midousuji replied.

"And you decided to spend your day off here, that is so nice of you."

"You two didn't have an arrangement or anything, did you?" Onoda asked. "He dragged you to Akiba, you dragged him here?"

Makishima whipped his head toward Onoda, eyes wide. Midousuji snorted loudly.

"I swear he didn't hear that from me," Midousuji said.

"Nah Naruko told me," Onoda snickered. "He said he ran into you two at Robot Paradise."

Makishima put his fingertips to his forehead and felt his face heat up, Midousuji's watery chortles weren't helping either. Onoda lightly patted Makishima on the shoulder.

"I guess Naruko said you pulled him along, tricky tricky," Onoda continued.

"Hey his fault for letting me lead," Midousuji answered.

"Ye-yeah, something like that," Makishima managed to get out.

So Naruko told Onoda they were hanging out…wait…. Makishima resisted the urge to smack his forehead really hard. Of course Onoda already knew they were hanging out: Onoda knew anyway because Makishima had told him before school got out. Makishima thought he was lying to him at the time, but it ended up being the truth. Makishima was kicking himself right now.

"Well, it was a fun afternoon, heh," Makishima saved himself.

"Yeah I'd say so," Midousuji replied in a tone of fabricated cheer.

"Well I didn't drag him here I swear," Makishima added, smile growing a little. "This is all his doing."

"I figured it would be insightful," Midousuji tried to explian. "Get a look at the other teams' discipline and strategy."

"Good idea, we can get a better idea who we'll be racing," Onoda said.

"A little scouting never hurts," Makishima replied with a shrug.

That was probably his answer as to why Midousuji was here; it was his usual research on how to beat his competitors. Makishima was going to mention that almost everyone in the race was a bit older than their level, but he really didn't want to get into it.

"I was thinking you and I could chat a little, get some of our own strategies together while ideas are fresh," Midousuji said, looking at Onoda.

"Yeah sure," Onoda answered with a nod. "Maybe we could get more people to do this race next year, share what we know of the course."

"We could do that too," Midousuji replied, though Makishima noted a significantly less enthusiastic tone. Racing with friends had to be so boring compared to taking the other guy down.

"So you hanging out for a while?" Makishima asked.

"No, I'm out of here soon," Midousuji replied without hesitation. "After this I'm on the next train back."

Makishima noticed Onoda's profound blink, but he nodded with a neutral expression.

"We could still get lunch or something and chat a bit," Onoda said. "Makishima-san maybe you could join us."

Makishima got half a nod in before Midousuji cut that off with a curt "No."

"It's a long ride back, I've got work tomorrow, and I need to get some practice in before that," Midousuji insisted.

"Ah, sure," Onoda replied. "You do what you have to do."

Makishima wasn't surprised, of course he'd never admit to doing anything social. Makishima did find himself glancing in the direction of where the rest of the Sohoku alumni were perched, maybe Midousuji was thinking the same thing.

"I guess I should leave you two to conference then," Makishima added, taking half a step away.

"I'll be back over when we're done," Onoda replied.

"Hey you two take your time," Makishima returned. "Midousuji you decide to stay a little longer let me know."

"Not happening," Midousuji shot back.

Makishima shrugged with a little smile.

"Well nice seeing you then, thanks for making the trip," Makishima said. "Glad you could see how amazing we all turned out to be."

"Pfft, keep flattering yourself," Midousuji quipped.

Makishima snickered and put out his hand, Midousuji eyed it for a moment. Makishima was about to pull his hand back when Midousuji limply shoved his hand in Makishima's palm. Makishima shook hands with him, then yanked him in for a pat on the back. Midousuji's eyes widened, but Makishima actually felt a limp palm flop on his shoulder. He swore that hand lingered for an awkward caress. Makishima smiled a bit wider and then pulled back.

"How about this week we hang out again," Midousuji said. His mouth formed into a little devious smirk. "Maybe we can do that thing we talked about last time."

Thing we talked about? Oh. Makishima's cheeks went bright red with the realization, he took even breaths and made himself keep the same reaction.

"Yeah sure we can do that," Makishima replied, forcing the shake from his voice.

"Oh what are you guys gonna do?" Onoda asked with a little enthusiasm. Makishima snorted and prayed that hadn't been heard too loud, Midousuji just looked at him with that devious smile. Onoda cocked an eyebrow looking at them. "Are you two doing a race?"

"Well we're thinking about it," Makishima lied.

"We still have important stuff to discuss, right Makishima-san?" Midousuji went along.

Makishima's heart dropped to his stomach. He casually glared at Midousuji, though the corner of his mouth betrayed a tiny smirk.

"We sure do," Makishima added. "We're looking into stuff."

"Oh awesome!" Onoda beamed. "Let me know if you do anything, I'll cheer you guys on."

Makishima and Midousuji exchanged a little glance. Midousuji's lips pursed, he looked like he was going to burst out laughing though kept as composed as possible. Makishima could feel the tips of his ears burning.

"Sure, if we do anything that is," Makishima replied, stealing another glance at Midousuji. Midousuji shrugged, that amused grimace still plastered on his face. "Either way I'll leave you two to your strategy."

Makishima glanced at both of them as he took steps away, his and Midousuji's gazes lingering for an extra second before Makishima forcibly pulled his attention away.

"Byyeee Makishiiiima-san!" Midousuji greeted merrily.

"Later," Makishima waved back.

"See you in a bit, Makishima-san," Onoda greeted.

Makishima gave another wave. He tried to walk away casually though he couldn't get out of there fast enough. He waited until he was a safe distance away then put his face in his hands and groaned. Makishima pulled his hands away and kept walking, taking deep breaths to still his trembling muscles. He walked back toward Kanzaki's van where the rest of the entourage had been hanging out. The first person he saw was Tadokoro, who made eye contact and walked in his direction.

"So how many people did Onoda show you off to?" Tadokoro asked with a grin.

Makishima chuckled, a little paranoid he sounded too tense. He rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head.

"It's weird being popular," Makishima chuckled.

Tadokoro let out a hearty laugh and slapped him on the back. Makishima looked back up at him and managed a snicker.

"So how're you feeling, the adrenaline crashing yet?" Makishima asked, lightly pointing at the bandage on his elbow.

"Not crashing, more like tempering I guess," Tadokoro answered while flexing his arm. "It's just starting to ache, I popped an aspirin and it's a little better."

"Well that's good. You're gonna be hurting tomorrow."

"Oh I know, but hell it's worth it."

"You going to be okay with this whole thing?" Makishima patted Tadokorocchi on the shoulder. "You're not too sore about the results are you?"

"Not really," Tadokoro snorted. "It is what it is, hell I'm fired up to tell you the truth. I've been out of practice, I want to do another and soon."

Tadokoro shifted on his feet and shook his fists a little in illustration. Makishima grinned wide.

"Kuha that's what I wanted to hear." He clapped Tadokoro's back again before taking his hand away, getting another chuckle in response. "So what's everyone up to?"

"Wandering around mostly," Tadokoro answered. "Imaizumi ran into some buddies, same with Naruko. Teshima and Aoyagi are helping Miki with pack-up. As for Kinjou…well you'll have to see for yourself."

"O-kay," Makishima replied, cocking an eyebrow.

Tadokoro beckoned with a finger to follow him Makishima gave him a quizzical look and went right along. They walked a few meters and Makishima immediately heard a certain voice. He looked at Tadokoro with wide eyes and Tadokoro just nodded back. Makishima got a bit closer, on the other side of a group of people was Kinjou right next to a wiry guy with that familiar spiky, red hair. He had on a Yonan t-shirt under a black button-down shirt. Kinjou looked over at Makishima and the other set of eyes followed, widening the moment they saw him.

"Hey hey, welcome back to Japan!" Eikichi Machimiya greeted Makishima, snatching his hand and shaking it.

Makishima shook his hand back, his brain having a hard time registering this was still Machimiya in front of him. He had seen plenty of photos of him and Kinjou and he jumped in on a few video calls over the years. This was probably the first time he had been face-to-face with him since high school and it felt really weird.

"Hey to you too," Makishima returned, hoping his momentary discomfort wasn't that obvious. "This is a surprise"

"Well you know how I like to make an entrance," Machimiya answered, taking his hand back and twirling a lock of hair. He eyed over Makishima, that gaze still creeped him out. "Shit you haven't changed, well aside from this."

Machimiya batted at a lock of Makishima's hair, Makishima just chuckled a bit and nodded.

"Yeah had to change it up, the green got old after a while," Makishima replied.

"It's still so…you, it's awesome!" Machimiya complimented. "But that trophy you got compliments you a hell of a lot more. Good job kicking Goda's ass."

"Heh thanks. He was a challenge,"

"He talk your ear off? That's a strategy of his."

"Or more like he's just chatty as hell," Kinjou interjected.

"Shh, don't tell him that; let him keep thinking he's accomplishing something," Machimiya returned.

All of them chuckled in response.

"So what's going on? I heard you couldn't get up here before," Makishima asked.

"Yeah that's before I almost got kicked out of school," Mashimiya replied.

"What? You almost got…what happened?"

"You can thank a computer glitch and my shitstain advisor. The long and short of it is they never got my registration for next semester and I got a nasty email saying if I don't register I'm suspended. After a few unanswered emails and ignored calls, I have to drag my ass all the way over here and yell in the right faces to finally get something accomplished. Thankfully that whole bullshit's worked out, I'm all set for my last semester, and I got a weekend to hang out and get drunk with people; win-win for me."

"Shit, that sucks. Good it worked out though."

"Yeah that whole thing's history, thank God. Now enough about my problems, you assholes are coming to the party tonight right?"

"Fuck yeah, I've heard too much about this not to miss it," Tadokoro laughed.

"You need to experience this, seriously," Machimiya snickered. "They start grilling around 6 or 7 so get there, the food goes quick."

"Uh oh we better get there early then," Tadokoro replied.

Makishima laughed along to hide a bit of his nervousness. The thought had gone through his head more than a few times to bail out and go back to Tokyo tonight, but he never felt okay with that idea. This was a big chance to spend more time with his close friends, but the idea of spending all that time in a relatively isolated place with a big group of strangers made his head hurt.

Machimiya and Kinjou told some stories from last year's gathering, Makshima started warming up to the idea a little more. At least there would be food, plus everyone else was probably getting drunk might as well join in. Maybe this night wouldn't be all that bad.

* * *

"We should tell them more than just the results," Midousuji went on. "They can pick up the results anywhere, but we can provide direct information as to what we saw."

"So we describe how the race went?" Onoda asked.

"Yes, namely how everyone did. You have learned to observe your opponent, you can probably spot their different qualities as racers."

"Yeah I've certainly learned to do that."

Midousuji was going to start his next statement, but the feeling of arms pulling at his waist sent out only a yelp. Onoda's neutral expression was replaced by a growing smile and dirty chortles. Midousuji whipped his head around to his assailant, seeing a little red bean right behind him.

"Surprise!" Naruko called.

Midousuji yanked his body out of Naruko's grip and twisted around to face him. Naruko was howling in laughter, Midousuji rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"Sorry," Onoda snickered hard. "He's been standing there for like a minute. I just couldn't say anything."

Midousuji shook his head and groaned.

"Are we five or something?" Midousuji lightly scolded.

"That sounds about right," Naruko laughed, slapping Midousuji on the back. "Holy shit never thought I'd see you here! You come to cheer on Makishima-san, huh?"

"No! Gross! Of course not!" Midousuji protested. "I got a day off and wanted to watch a race, that's all."

"Yeah you traveled all the way out to Shizuoka just to watch one race," Naruko teased. "Nah you heard a bunch of us were having a good time and you wanted in on it. And you wanted to cheer on Makishima-san, it's okay to admit it."

"Wow you are so dense it's astounding," Midousuji sputtered, annoyed even more by the red bean's cackle.

Midousuji let out a huff and rolled his eyes again, of course he wasn't going to talk sense into this one.

"Hey he had his reasons, whatever they were," Onoda jabbed along.

"It's still awesome!" Naruko snickered, pulling on Miousuji's shoulder a little more. "So what're you doin' now?"

"I was about to leave actually," Midousuji sighed.

"Nah stick around, come to the barbeque with us," Naruko insisted. "Crash with us tonight. It's just me, Onoda, and a couple of my teammates in the dorm."

"I think he has work tomorrow though," Onoda added.

"What time do you have to be in?" Naruko asked.

"1 o'clock, and I need to get some practice in too," Midousuji replied.

"You taking the train?"

"Yes."

"Okay so you have to go to work at 1, it probably takes like two, three hours to get to Tokyo. Which that means you could still catch an early train out and be at work with plenty of time for lunch. Either way what's one day off? We could lend you a bike too if you wanted to get up super early to train a little."

Midousuji held himself back from ripping into Naruko for such a stupid suggestion, he listened to him calmly and thought up the best retort. The sight of Sakamichi's eyes widening and his growing smile wasn't assuring.

"Hey he's right, you could still hang out with us tonight," Sakamichi piped in. "It's just going to be me and Naruko; Imaizumi, Teshima-san, and Aoyagi-san are all going home tonight…"

"So no drama," Naruko finished. "We can just hang out and everything's cool."

"Makishima-san is going to be there too," Onoda continued. "Kinjou-san and Tadokoro-san will be there too, but I'm sure we can just meet up with Makishima-san alone."

Midousuji had to forcibly keep himself from laughing with all the dirty images that floated through his head from that statement. That would still be a really bad situation.

"Besides we're underclassmen, everyone will ignore us anyway," Naruko snickered. "C'mon it will be so much fun. A few of the sports clubs get together and rent out this cabin every year, it's a huge Yonan tradition. There's a huge barbeque, lots of drinks…"

"But still a lot of food," Onoda hastily interrupted. "No one will really care if you don't drink."

"Yeah you poor underage kids," Naruko playfully sighed, clapping Onoda and Midousuji reassuringly on their shoulders.

"It'll still be a lot of fun," Onoda added. "Come join us, we'll get you right to the train station tomorrow morning with plenty of time for you to get home and get ready for work."

Midousuji's gaze rolled to the sky as he patiently listened to the proposal, taking an extra second to look like he was considering it.

"No, still not happening," Midousuji answered. "I have a schedule, I can't deviate from it for some lousy party."

"Ahh c'mon give it some thought?" Naruko pressed.

"Nope, not at all," Midousuji insisted.

"Hey that's cool, we can all hang out another time when things are less busy," Onoda piped in.

Midousuji shrugged.

"Yeah we can do that," Naruko whined a little. "Still it'll be fun tonight."

"You enjoy your fun," Midousuji returned.

"We sure will," Naruko replied, rubbing Mioduusji's shoulder. Midousuji resisted the urge to smack his hand away. "What time you leaving, maybe we could hang out a little."

"That's not happening either, I'm gone as soon as I get done talking to Sakamichi."

Naruko shrugged and pulled his hand away.

"Good enough, you do what you gotta I guess," Naruko replied, pulling back. "Good seeing ya anyway, message me on Facebook sometime."

"Sure," Midousuji replied dourly.

"Hey text me when you guys're done, Sakamichi, we'll all go to the lodge together."

"Yeah sure thing," Onoda replied.

"Later, Midouuji-kun!" Naruko greeted while walking off.

"Bye," Midousuji returned. "So anyway before we were interrupted."

Midousuji went back into his strategy without missing a beat. Onoda followed along attentively, Midousuji was happy he was adding some extra points even if they were useless. Midousuji was finally done his part of the speech, then he glanced at his phone. If he got on the shuttle bus now he could be at the train station with about half an hour to spare.

"Now I need to get going," Midousuji announced, immediately walking away.

"Hey it was good seeing you, Midousuji," Onoda said. "Thanks for coming all the way down and hanging out, I know Makishima-san really appreciated it."

Midousuji blinked a little, but bit his tongue.

"Umm you're welcome I guess?" Midousuji shrugged.

"Text me sometime this week, we can practice," Onoda added.

"Sure. Later."

Midousuji gave one limp wave back and immediately turned around, though he still saw Onoda's merry wave in his peripheral vision. He walked off as quickly as he could to still look casual, taking cautious glances around to make sure he wasn't going to be running into anyone else. He swore he saw Weakyzumi somewhere in the crowd; he looked away, lowered his head, and walked toward the shuttle stop a lot quicker. He took another cautious look around again and thankfully saw no one else. Midousuji's pace slowed a little, but he still saw the sign for the shuttle stop right ahead with a good sized line already there.

He took his place in the long line behind a couple girls in Meisou sweatshirts twittering amongst themselves. There were quite a few racers from other schools too with their bikes packed up in bags. He figured the bus would be here within the next few minutes, so he took out his phone and checked his email.

For a second he thought about the red beans annoying invitation. He was almost offended by it; him come to a Yonan party? Half the Yonan team probably knew who he was and probably wanted to kick his ass. Besides he hated university parties; no matter how much food was there everyone got stupid drunk. What kind of food would they have anyway? Crappy hamburgers probably with soggy fries, maybe someone's bad attempt at onigiri or tempura something.

His nasal memory suddenly smelled freshly grilled burgers and tasted gooey cheese. Just how well known was he to the Yonan's? The thought of a few upperclassmen recoiling from him in fear put a smile on his face. At least Sakamichi wold be there…and the red bean…and…

Midousuji shook his head hard, was he really thinking about this? How disgusting! He was seriously going to jeopardize his schedule and potentially his job for a stupid party? A meaningless job he was quitting in the next few weeks anyway? No, why would he want to stick around? What were the odds the rest of the Sohoku troupe and anyone else would be there and want to pick a fight? Low maybe, Sakamichi was obscenely loyal and wouldn't wan him in a bad situation.

Midousuji went back to his phone. He wasn't thinking about this, he made up his mind. Finally the green bus came down the road, everyone in line pulled their attentions forward. Midousuji shoved his phone in his pocket and watched the bus stop. The doors opened and the driver got out to help the cyclists load their bikes into the cargo hold. It was still going to be a while before he boarded. The faint thought went through that he still had ample time to pull out of line and walk back. No, why would he do that? He was going to the train station; that was final! The line crawled forward and the passengers boarded. Midousuji walked along with the line, eyeing that open door. His feet lagged a bit, but he kept his concentration on the steps and the seats he would soon be climbing into.

Midousuji was about five people back from the entrance. Someone in front of him had to give a lecture to the driver about how much this bike cost and not going too fast and not taking sharp turns. The driver politely tried to wave the guy off so he could do his job. Midousuji suddenly felt himself shuffling out of line then swiftly walking in the other direction. A few people in line gave him second glances as he walked away.

He mentally screamed at himself for doing this. What's the point? Why? His legs seemed to be ignoring all of this, the mental screaming was muted with a couple thoughts: this will be worth it.


	8. Are you my chaperone?

**Chapter 8: "Are you my chaperone?"**

 **Author's Note:** This chapter has seriously been in the works for the past month and a half. I ran into a massive block with the story and combined with a bunch of other things going on it was a brick wall. Massively huge thanks to grannypix and leggylift for letting me rant to them about this chapter and giving me some ideas.

A warning: There are references to HIV/AIDS stigma and hinted trauma in this chapter. There are also descriptions of drinking by people under Japan's legal drinking age.

* * *

Makishima had developed an affinity for whisky sours during his time in London. They seemed sophisticated enough and the lemon juice and sugar slightly cut the alcohol taste, plus they could get one drunk pretty quick. He had gotten pretty good at making them, though the exact ratio of ingredients depended on his mood. Unfortunately Makishima couldn't find any lemon juice at the drink table at this gathering. On a whim he mixed whisky with Mountain Dew and found it wasn't a bad combination.

He was now sipping his second plastic cup of this concoction while standing behind Tadokorocchi. He would have rather stayed as invisible though resisted the temptation to find a quiet wall somewhere and bury his nose in his phone. For the first few hours of this gathering he attempted to be social, say hi here and there and try to act interested in someone's conversation. That resolve was flagging by the second and other people's "encouragement" wasn't helping. A few people would notice him and yank him out in the open: "You're not drinking alone are you? We can't have that." Naturally this was accompanied by some loud cries of "kanpai" and big swigs along with Makishima's fake smiles. He would go back to sipping his drink in peace when no one was paying attention, Tadokoro letting him slip behind him again.

The whisky was making him somewhat more relaxed, but not enough to join in Kinjou and Tadokorocchi's conversation no matter how many times the other party tried to say a few words in his direction. He felt like a four-year-old hiding behind his parents, it was a little embarrassing. He prayed with a few more drinks he'd barely notice the whole situation.

Makishima had learned from enough parties and pub crawls in London that enough alcohol could make these things a little more bearable and at some point it could even make him somewhat social. Makishima never really counted how many drinks it would take to make him actually want to talk to people, or at least get him to the point where he stopped caring how awkward and inane his conversational skills were. Sometimes the alcohol would have the opposite effect and make him acutely aware of how awful the situation was compounded with a few other details his brain liked to add.

Makishima prayed all he needed was a few more drinks for the best case scenario, though he had a bad feeling it would be the not so good outcome. Right now every word out of these two Yonan students sounded like babbling noise. They weren't on the cycling team, were they on the baseball team? The water polo team? Damned if Makishima remembered, what were their names again?

Aside from his friends the only other person he remotely knew at this party was Machimiya and he mentally celebrated when Machimiya walked off to find more people. Just a few minutes of his mouth was a few minutes too many for Makishima right now. He thought he saw Goda somewhere in the crowd, but ducked out of view before the idiot tried to engage him in more annoying conversation. Kinjou said he thought he heard Naruko and Onoda would be over, but no one heard anything from them. Maybe this was worth investigating in a little bit.

Everything around him was turning into a grating cacophony of voices mixed with whatever song was playing on the crappy stereo. Makishima took another swig and hoped beyond hope this was his normal state sober and the alcohol wasn't compounding that; otherwise this was going to be a really long night. He knew he developed a tolerance over the years, tonight was a bad night to find out how much. The greasy food he sampled earlier probably wasn't helping his cause either.

Makishima took another desperate swig, noting there was only a little bit of liquor left in his cup. He mentally celebrated; this was the perfect time to get the hell out of here and get a refill. He slipped away from the group with a grumble of "Back in a sec." No one seemed to notice his departure amid a lively conversation about bad city drivers. Makishima walked across the room, passing between people and making a beeline for the drink table. A few other people had lined up to get more booze, some right in Makishimas's way just talking and barely pouring any drinks. Makishima waited semi-patiently for a second, a few seconds later he was resisting the urge to yell at them to converse elsewhere. Thankfully they got their drinks and moved away before he got too tempted.

Makishima was about to grab the whisky, but glanced over to see a bottle of coconut rum in someone's hand. Maybe it was time to change things up. Makishima decided to wait a second until the tall person was done pouring. The bottle went back to the table and Makishima politely reached for it. The side of his hand went on the bottle before it was yanked away. Makishima's head swung up and he shot a glare at whoever was being a dick.

He took one look at that face, then clamped his hand over his mouth to stifle what would have been peals of laughter. He was practically doubled over and couldn't breathe for a moment. He knew he should be mad right now; he was outright lied to. Instead he just kept laughing. Makishima then felt the cold press of a bottle against the side of his face, he took his hand off his mouth and giggled.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want this?" the little prick said.

Makishima breathed deep and got his laughs under control. He looked up right at Midousuji's smug smile.

"Had to run right back home, huh?" Makishima ribbed.

Midousuji smirked.

"That's what I told you, wasn't it?" Midousuji hummed. "Upupu, you seriously believed it?"

Makishima kept his smile in place and did a derisive imitation of Midousuji's snicker.

"Silly me, I should have known better," Makishima replied. "You were always planning to come to a party I would probably be at and not expect me to notice."

Midousuji did that exaggerated lip pucker and looked up at the ceiling; this was the look of getting caught in a bad lie. Makishima's index finger swatted Midousuji's nose and chuckled.

"Okay fine, I changed my mind at the last minute," Midousuji admitted, his tongue lolling out. "Sakamichi and the Red Bean told me about free food, I figured it would be better to just stay the night. It is a long way back, if I'm going to waste my time I'd rather get some kind of reward."

"Nice reward if I do say so myself," Makishima took the bottle from Midousuji. He soon noticed the red cup in Midousuji's hand. "And just what is this?"

Makishima reached for the cup and yanked it out of his grasp.

"You my chaperone?" Midousuji groaned.

Makishima sniffed the cup, catching the faint smell of coconut rum. He sipped the contents, tasting more cola than liquor though the underlying flavor was there. It wasn't enough alcohol to get drunk off of, but Akira was probably a lightweight. He handed the cup back to Midousuji with a playfully disappointed look.

"Hey don't pass you germs to me," Midousuji teased.

"Like my germs ever bothered you before," Makishima muttered, producing a few snorts from Midousuji. "I didn't think you drank."

Midousuji sipped the cup and shrugged.

"I tried this somewhere and I kinda liked the taste," Midousuji replied. "And no, class rep, I'm not getting drunk tonight."

Makishima snickered.

"A university student who just socially sips, you're a rare breed," Makishima teased, though he actually believed him. Midousuji wasn't exactly the average university student. "Do you go to wine tastings too? Cocktail parties?"

"What, want to invite me to one?" Midousuji groaned back. "The kind where I have to hold my pinkie out and talk about stock exchanges."

"No, those kind suck." Makishima paused and smiled at a thought. "How about on your twentieth birthday, I'll take you to a winery or something." Midousuji shoved half of his lower face in his cup and let out a muted, raspy screech, Makishima chortled along. "Now when is your birthday, hmm?"

Makishima raised his eyebrows and tapped his chin with exaggerated inquisitiveness.

"Ugh, you're so annoying," Midousuji returned, sipping his cup.

"Yeah yeah," Makishima returned.

He pulled the bottle out of his hand and poured a generous amount into his own cup, then mixed in a little Cole. He looked up to see Midousuji watching his cup with amusement.

"Well we know what you're doing tonight?" Midousuji stated.

"And you'd be right too," Makishima replied, taking a swig.

"This is going to be interesting."

"Or just pathetic, who knows; I don't control these things."

"Oh it will be pathetic, that's what makes it entertaining. The next time we see each other I'm going to tell you all the embarrassing things you did when you were sloshed."

"Hey I like a good story, why not. Does this mean you want to hang around me tonight?"

"Well not really, how about later when you're nice and embarrassing."

"That would work too."

Makishima looked into his cup and took a swig, enjoying that little tingle in his nostrils. Maybe this would get him a lot more relaxed. He noticed Midousuji suddenly look up and over Makishima's shoulder.

"Uh oh, you're chaperone's here," Midousuji muttered into his cup.

Makishima furrowed his brows and casually looked behind him, jumping when he made eye contact with Kinjou. He heard Midousuji's watery chuckle as Kinjou smirked and looked down. Kinjou was now casually walking over, Makishima felt his gut clench.

"So I guess you know someone else here," Kinjou said, Makishima noted his smile and couldn't tell if he was really relaxed or being forcibly polite.

"Eh…yeah, imagine that," Makishima responded, stealing a look at Midousuji.

Midousuji regarded Kinjou with a neutral expression and a few wide-eyed blinks. Makishima looked at Kinjou to see him taking a step right toward Midousuji.

"Evening, Midousuji," Kinjou greeted evenly. "Hope you're enjoying yourself."

Kinjou extended his hand towards Midousuji, Midousuji regarded it for a second with a few more profound blinks. Makishima took a long swig from his cup; oh shit here it comes. The sight of Midousuji's hand shoving limply into Kinjou's palm froze Makishima's cup to his lips. Kinjou's brows rose and his smile widened as he shook Midousuji's hand.

"Evening Kinjou," Midousuji greeted in return, soon pulling his hand back. "It's…typical. Lots of big, tough Yonan boys acting like idiots."

Makishima resisted the urge to smack his forehead, of course he couldn't keep this nice. Kinjou actually chuckled, Makishima's eyes slid towards him.

"Pretty much, it's only going to get worse," Kinjou responded.

"Oh I look forward to worse," Midousuji sang with a grin.

Kinjou snickered back, Makishima found himself joining along though heard only shaky grunts from his throat. Midousuji started chuckling too, though Makishima knew it was probably at his expense.

"Well you enjoy your evening, good luck with your new season," Kinjou said to Midousuji.

"Oh this is gonna be an amazing season, mopping up after your precious teammates is going to be so much fun," Midousuji hissed.

"Good luck with that, you're going to have some challenges," Kinjou returned, Makishima's soul beamed when he saw that devilish smirk.

"I doubt that very much," Midousuji replied.

Makishima gave another shaky chuckle. He saw Kinjou take a few steps away, but was a lot more comfortable with the situation now.

"Going back over to the water polo guys?" Makishima asked.

"You mean rugby team," Kinjou corrected.

"Oops must've missed that part."

"Heh, yeah I was ready to nod off during that conversation too. You just lost your buddy, by the way."

Makishima looked behind him; sure enough Midousuji was gone. He was able to make out that lanky form crawling through the crowd.

"Ugh whatever," Makishima groaned with a shake of his head, though he was smiling a bit.

"Typical right?" Kinjou asked.

"Pretty much…" Makishima's eyes widened and his skin crawled. Oh no he was giving himself away. "I mean I…guess? Just like…"

Makishima stopped when he heard Kinjou snicker and saw his patient smile. Kinjou leaned in a little closer, taking a few looks in the direction where Midousuji had run off.

"Tadokoro told me you're friends," Kinjou admitted.

Makishima sighed hard and brought his cup to his mouth, feeling his arm shaking.

"Of course he did," Makishima exhaled, a smirk tugging at his mouth.

"I think you and Onoda might be right; that was…surprising," Kinjou returned, taking a quick swig from his beer bottle.

Makishima snickered and rubbed his forehead, some tension leaving him.

"You'd be surprised, lemme tell you," Makishima laughed.

"I'll certainly trust your word," Kinjou replied. "If you consider him a friend I can afford him some respect."

Makishima smiled wide and nodded.

"I appreciate that," Makishima replied.

Kinjou took another look around the room and leaned in again.

"We need to keep him and Machimiya apart," Kinjou said in a low tone.

Makishima's eyes widened.

"Shit, that's right," Makishima spat.

"Yeah," Kinjou responded. "No matter how much both of them have matured, I'm not a big fan of those two crossing paths; especially when both of them have been drinking."

"Right, not a good thing. Uh, for what it's worth Midousuji said he's hanging out with Onoda and Naruko. I know that's not foolproof especially if they're drinking too…"

"But it might be a buffer and Machimiya might not screw around with him too much if he has friends around. I know Machimiya's hanging out with some other buddies of his too. Hopefully he'll keep distracted, but I think we should keep half an eye on both of them."

Makishima nodded and swigged from his cup. They both took a casual pace back to where they had been before, Makishima's hand was shaking a little. Kinjou and Midousuji actually shook hands and exchanged a few somewhat civil words. Kinjou knew and was okay with it. Makishima stole a glance at Kinjou, hiding his smile in his cup.

The sound of cheers and yells caught their attention. They followed the commotion, seeing a group of people gathered in a circle. Tadokoro's rumbling chuckles caused them both to push forward. Makishima looked over a shoulder and saw Tadokoro sitting across from one of the guys they had been talking to before, hands locked and elbows on a coffee table. Makishima covered his mouth and doubled over laughing. They left for five minutes and this happened.

The other guy had Tadokoro on defense but Tadokoro's arm was pushing him back. Both of them were grinning and peppering each other with good natured taunts. Tadokoro let out one loud grunt and slammed the other guy's arm on the table. Everyone cheered and Tadokoro lifted his arms in triumph. His opponent patted Tadokoro on the shoulder, Makishima got a good look at the bulging muscles in the other guy's arm.

"I'm getting a rematch," the other one said swigging his drink.

"You're getting owned again," Tadokoro returned, swigging from his own cup.

Tadokoro's elbow slapped on the table and his opponent's did as well. They locked hands and the match started again. Everyone was cheering, some shouted for Tadokoro, but most were shouting the name Hato; he must have been a Yonan.

"Idiots," Makishima said in Kinjou's ear.

"Absolutely," Kinjou replied with a smile.

* * *

Makishima found himself checking his phone with a little more frequency. What was a good time to unsuspiciously sneak off and check on a certain person? He was keeping half an eye on his surroundings between watching Tadokorocchi do some shots with Hato and his less buff friend. No Midousuji anywhere, odds were his party was having fun somewhere else or maybe Midousuji was avoiding this side of the room. Makishima debated when the best time would be to seek him out.

Makishima checked his phone again to see it was around 10:30. He estimated it was around an hour since he and Midousuji parted ways, maybe now was a good time to check in. Makishima was about to slip his phone into his pocket but it fell on the floor instead. Of course Tadokoro saw this scene and cackled. Makishima looked up and scowled at him. Tadokoro smirked back at him and took a sip of beer, Makishima rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up his phone. He went dizzy for a second and felt himself wobble, but picked up the phone and came to a stand.

"Need some help with that?" Kinjou asked.

"Screw off both of you," Makishima replied.

Tadokoro and Toudou laughed along with Tadokoro's new rugby player friends.

"You feelin' happy now?" said the slightly less buff guy whose name Makishima forgot.

Makishima successfully pocketed his phone and shrugged.

"Define happy," Makishima returned. "I've gotta…step off for a moment…uh…somewhere."

Hato snickered, Tadokoro shot Hato an unfriendly look. Makishima resisted the urge to groan at himself; smooth, Yusuke, very smooth.

"You okay?" Tadokoro asked.

"Yeah fine I'm…getting air," Makishima replied.

He could have thought of a hundred more intelligent things to say but those words were escaping him now. Maybe the liquor was kicking in finally.

"Sure thing, maybe you can find Naruko and Onoda too," Kinjou added.

Kimjou gave him a subtle wink.

"Oh…hey yeah I'll do that," Makishima returned. "Then we can all go harass them."

"Hell yeah, text us when you find them!" Tadokoro laughed.

Makishima got a shiver, then looked at Kinjou and saw his knowing smirk.

"Why not, sure," Makishima shrugged. "Later."

Makishima hurried off. He was still walking steadily, though he was minding himself to be sure. Maybe he was more tired than tipsy, though by now that was unlikely. He made his way through the crowd looking for that hulking frame. There were a bunch of tall, skinny guys here making this hunt a little harder than he expected. He bumped into a few people that weren't looking where they were going and some who got in his face for a second to high-five and grace him with their liquor soaked breath. Makishima resisted the urge to smack them.

He suddenly heard an unmistakable voice somewhere in the crowd and swung around in its direction. It took another second, but there was that gangly form he was looking for. Midousuji was leaning on the shoulder of a smaller guy, the other guy's hand stretching up to his shoulder though it kept falling off. Makishima kept a short distance away and watched them, trying to make out words between their collective slurring and laughing. Makishima rolled his eyes and took a sip of his own drink. Shit, Midousuji was really getting drunk. Phenomenal. It was a good thing he found him before Machimiya did.

"You're a…a…a swell guy, yesh you are," Midousuji's companion mumbled.

"Ahhhh staaahhhp it, you're really, reaaalllly groooossss," Midousuji hummed back. The other guy cackled and Midousuji cackled back. "Ehhh you know just how bad you…uh…smell? 'Cause itsh really really baaad."

"Ahahaha itshso baad," the other one happily groaned. Makishima felt like he was losing brain cells the more he listened to this "conversation." "I gotta…oh fuck…"

The other guy pushed himself off Midousuji and bolted through the crowd holding his mouth. Makishima clearly saw Midousuji straighten up and lean his face in his cup, the room was noisy though Makishima could hear maddening cackles. Makishima directly approached Midousuji, by now he really needed a chaperone. Midousuji took his mouth out of his cup and looked at Makishima patiently.

"We having fun?" Makishima asked.

"Lots of fun, thanks for asking," Midousuji answered with a lot more coherence than he displayed just a second ago.

"What was this about not getting drunk tonight?" Makishima asked to test him.

"Still not, far from it," Midousuji answered right away, sipping from his own cup.

Makishima cocked an eyebrow and looked at him, then in the direction of where that kid went. He looked back to Midousuji to see a smug smirk that broke with giggles. It didn't take long for Makishima to figure it out; he rolled his eyes and shook his head, prompting Midousuji to laugh even louder. Midousuji leaned down; Makishima could smell a little rum on his breath though it was less of a smell than was in this whole building.

"Drunk people are sooo much fun to play with," Midousuji snorted.

Makishima found himself snickering along with Midousuji.

"You're such an asshole," Makishima groaned.

Midousuji giggled harder. Makishima playfully tapped Midousuji's cheek. A tiny voice in his mind warned him to be more careful, but the booze must have numbed that instinct. Midousuji looked him in the eyes and kept snickering, then turned his face away before he got any more tempted to do something gross.

"Where's Onoda and Naruko?" Makishima asked, casually taking a look around to make sure no one was watching.

"On the patio being annoying," Midousuji responded, taking another sip and swirling his cup. "Sakamichi was chowing down some more and the bean was doing shots with some guys from the baseball team. Go over and tell me when he finally passes out."

Makishima snorted and put two fingers under his nose.

"How about you, you just going to wander around and mess with drunk people?" Makishima asked.

"Pretty much, why you wanna go out back and make out?" Midousuji returned.

Makishima's eyes widened, but he found himself giggling. That was amusingly forward.

"That an offer?" Makishima responded.

Midousuji actually shrugged.

"Your breath probably smells nasty," Midousuji replied.

Makishima leaned in his face and exhaled, Midousuji scrunched his nose and suck his tongue out.

"Wow I could get drunk off that," Midousuji quipped.

"We could do an experiment to see if that's true?" Makishima hummed in his ear.

"That's a dumb experiment."

"Heh yeah it is."

Makishima poked Midousuji's shoulder, suddenly realizing his chest was lightly pressed against Midousuji's. Midousuji looked down and probably noticed the same thing, though he wasn't moving.

"Weren't you going to go see your Sohoku buddies?" Midousuji asked.

Makishima yanked himself back.

"Oh yeah, I was wasn't I?" Makishima responded. Midousuji giggled and poked Makishima's shoulder back. "Wanna join me and see if Naruko's passed out yet?"

Midousuji gave him a blank look and those eyes rolled to the side.

"How about you take care of your sappy reunion first and I'll be by when it's less sickening," Midousuji replied.

"That works," Makishima shrugged. Midousuji was about to walk off when Makishima leaned in his ear and softly moaned, "Ah-ah-Aaakira."

Midousuji practically jumped from his spot and went stick straight. Makishima held back a giggle and walked toward the patio. Midousuji's head turned back and he watched him walk away. He twisted his head forward and his tongue slid out.

"Ugh nasty," Midousuji hissed to himself, walking in the opposite direction.

He purposely pressed his thighs harder to try to do something about the tingling sensation in his groin. This was so pathetic.

* * *

Amid the chatter and laughing on that huge patio was a sound he hadn't heard in so long, one that immediately conjured memories of his last Inter-High and a few bath time singalongs. Makishima froze the second he heard it and felt his muscles clench as they always did whenever he heard that bubbly tune. He almost didn't want to go any further, but he pried his feet up and plodded towards the song.

"Hime hime!"

The voice singing it was a little deeper, though still earnestly playful.

"Suki suki daisuki! Hime! Hime…"

There was another familiar voice not really joining in but barking along between giggles. Oh great, another thing to deal with. Makishima couldn't figure out why he was still walking in this direction.

"Kira kira rin."

Oh no there was someone else trying to sing along too, what the hell was he walking into? Makishima carefully walked between a few people to see a small group circling around the source of the song.

"Ookiku naare mahou kakate mo."

Makishima paused, then finally stirred up the nerve to look through the wall of people. There he saw Onoda next to two more guys, Naruko was right beside Onoda practically tripping over himself. They were…dancing.

"Hime wa hime na no…"

They were doing different steps with each lyric. It looked like Onoda was leading, the other two guys followed pretty well along with his steps. Then there was Naruko flailing his arms and tripping in a way that looked like the same dance steps.

"…Hime na no da! Hime rabu hime FAITO!"

They did the last move and kept their poses, only Naruko kept his pose for a second before breaking out into giggles and stumbling away. The crowd applauded and the rest of the "dancers" broke formation and high-fived each other.

"Ahhh that was awesome!" one of the other guys raved, slapping Onoda on the back.

"Seriously that was so much fun, thanks for joining along; so few people ever do that," Onoda returned.

"Oh man that was so much fun," the other guy said. "Totally brings back memories."

Makishima could hear a little slurring and see some unsteady movements from both, they probably had a lot though not as much as Naruko. Right as he moved forward Naruko tumbled into a lawn chair and almost fell over though Onoda caught him. Of course Naruko giggled some more, then looked up and made eye contact with Makishima.

"Ehhh Makisheeema-zan," Naruko greeted with a little wave.

Onoda looked up and waved back.

"Hey guys, having fun?" Makishima greeted back.

"Hi, Makishima-san!" Onoda greeted. "You see the little performance?"

"We were so awesome," the first guy in the black t-shirt said.

"Yeah that was pretty cool," Makishima forced a snicker.

"Re-remember when…oh fuck…remember when we…we yushed to sing that in high-ssshchool?" Naruko attempted to ask.

"Oh boy how can I forget it," Makishima replied.

"I was telling Onoda my cousin used to beg me to do that dance with her when I was babysitting her," the second guy in a red tank top added. "She's in middle school now, but we still kind of laugh about it every time our family gets together."

"Ahh that's so sweet," Makishima answered. "That was kind of our lucky song in high school."

"Onoda faito!" Naruko added, lifting his fist.

Everyone snickered in response, Makishima shook his head and smirked.

"Eh Naruko I think you might be done for the night," Makishima called, nudging Naruko's ankle with the side of his foot.

"Naaahhhh the night's young, I jush had a little," Naruko returned flapping one hand.

Makishima made eye contact with Onoda, who gave him a knowing look. Onoda walked a little closer to Makishima.

"I'm going to call one of our roommates to take him back to the dorm," Onoda said quietly.

Makishima blinked: did he just get a whiff of beer on Onoda's breath? He wanted to laugh but held it back. Obviously Onoda was completely upright, maybe a few sips of beer was the most decadent thing Onoda would be doing at this party.

"Yeah you should do that, he's turned to rubber at this point," Makishima snickered.

"Pretty much," Onoda chuckled back. Onoda then looked up and smiled when he caught a glimpse over Makishima's shoulder. "Decided to wander back?"

Makishima looked behind him to see Midousuji shuffling towards them with his hands stuffed in his shorts pockets. Midousuji shrugged, then looked around Onoda and his eyes widened.

"Wooooow, he is sooo messed up pffft!" Midousuji cackled.

"Heeeey Midoushushi-kuun!" Naruko called. "Dontcha worry about me, I'm jusht fiiine."

"I can see that," Midousuji replied, then burst into snickers. "Wow, I'd say you lost that competition."

"Looshing makes you shtronger, it…it…it teachesh you to be…what? What wash I saying?"

"Hey Naruko, I think it's time," Onoda declared walking closer to his friend. "I'm gonna get Hironaka to take you back."

"Nooo I'm fiiine really," Naruko whined back.

Makishima and Midousuji exchanged a glance and quietly chuckled. Onoda got his phone out and wrote a text. Makishima went to Naruko's side and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, pal, you've been the life of the party already," Makishima assured while holding back a laugh.

"I ish the party!" Naruko declared.

He tried to raise his fist, but his knuckles smacked into Makishima's cheek. Makishima drew back, rubbing his cheek and laughing. Onoda rushed closer to him and Midousuji was howling in laughter.

"Oh man, are you okay Makishima-san?" Onoda asked with a hand on Makishima's back.

Makishima was going to say something, but was laughing too hard to get any words out. He gave a thumbs up to reassure Onoda. Midousuji slapped his hands over his mouth and his eyes watered with his guffaws.

"Oh fffuck did I hit you?" Naruko slurred. "Ahhh I'm shorry Makishim-zan."

Makishima felt a hand flop against his leg and then against his ass, he laughed even harder. Makishima managed to breathe and calm his chortling enough to muss Naruko's hair.

"Don't worry about it," Makishima replied, still choking back laughs.

"Woooow," Midousuji hummed through lingering snorts. Makishima felt a hand take gentle hold under his jaw and he suddenly saw Midousuji's face. Midousuji rubbed his cheek, the pads of his slinky fingers felt weird and nice. "You're gonna have a mark."

Makishima snickered a little and patted Midousuji's hand back.

"Call it a souvenir," Makishima chuckled.

Midousuji lowered his hand, but Makishima realized he was still holding it. Midousuji wasn't letting go either, his thumb rubbed over Makishima's knuckles.

"Ah, Hironaka is coming right over," Onoda piped in.

Makishima and Midousuji yanked their hands out of each other's grip and practically jumped away from each other. Onoda was looking at both of them with a big smile, though Makishima noted how Onoda was glancing down at their hands. Oh no, he knew didn't he? No Onoda was naturally smiling and Makishima knew he was being paranoid.

"Oh…okay…good," Makishima said through a few gasps.

He looked at Midousuji and saw him looking away with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"So…uh…you two given any thought to what race you might want to do?" Onoda asked.

Makishima and Midousuji looked at each other, the corner of Midousiji's mouth twitched up a few times. Makishima turned back to Onoda and shrugged. Time to lie.

"Not really, we've just been…I don't know…" Makishima stammered.

"It was a wager actually, hasn't really gone any further," Midousuji followed along.

"Pretty much yeah, but we're keeping our eyes open for any good races."

Midousuji kept looking forward but his eyes crawled to the side to look at Makishima. Makishima immediately thought of chameleon eyes and snorted before catching himself and faking a half sneeze. Onoda was still smiling.

"How about I keep an eye out too, there's a lot of good ones coming up in the fall," Onoda replied.

"Hey that would be great," Makishima replied. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Midousuji nod with a smug smirk. "No pressure though, we'll keep an eye out for stuff in the meantime."

"Naturally," Midousuji chimed in.

"That's cool," Onoda replied. "So you going to do a team race or race against each other?"

"Oh we're going against each other; really hard," Makishima added. He thought he heard a little squeak out of Midousuji, but that was probably just another noise in the room. "We've had plenty of practice, it's time to do this officially."

Now that was definitely a squeak. Makishima glanced over and Midousuji was chomping on his lower lip.

"It's time to have on the record whose butt is the first to get rawed," Midousuji quipped merrily.

It was Makishima's turn to chomp his lip and strain himself against the urge to scream. Onoda let out a watery chortle, Makishima wanted to sink into the floor.

"So what's this about little guy who drank his weight in booze," a voice said behind them.

Makishima mentally thanked every god and spirit for the perfect timing. He exhaled hard and pulled his brain back in reality.

"Yeah he's right here," Makishima answered, turning around and seeing a tall guy with close cropped bleached hair.

Onoda slid out of the way and pointed out Naruko, who was slumped over in his chair asleep and occasionally muttering.

"Seriously?" the new guy groaned before snickering.

"Oh Hironaka-kun, this is Makishima-san my senpai from high school," Onoda introduced, proudly motioning toward Makishima.

"Oh hey, the legend in the flesh," Hironaka greeted, extending his hand. "An honor to meet you, we've heard so much."

Makishima let out a nervous snicker and shook his hand back.

"Uh…nice to meet you too heh," Makishima replied.

"Hironaka's a climber too, I showed him some videos of your old races," Sakamichi declared.

"Dude your technique is breathtaking," Hironaka answered. Makishima wasn't sure if that was meant to be a compliment but he made himself take it as such.

"Eh thanks," Makishima replied, rubbing the side of his neck.

"Heeeeey Hiroooooo," Naruko called from the side.

Naruko's eyes were now open though he rippled in that same position. Midousuji was right next to him, he probably smacked him to wake up.

"Hey Naruko, let's go somewhere comfier," Hioronaka greeted walking beside Naruko.

"IIIIII'm fiiiine really I am," Naruko responded.

Hironaka gently grabbed one shoulder and draped Naruko's arm over his own shoulder, Onoda went to the other side and did the same.

"Sorry, Naruko, it's time to go back," Onoda apologized.

The two of them managed to lift Naruko to his feet, Makishima leaned forward to spot. Naruko was barely able to stay upright, but Onoda and Hironaka had a good grip.

"You guys need any help with him?" Makishima asked.

"Nah I think we got this," Hironaka replied. "He's pretty light."

"Wha'd you shay about meee?" Naruko whined, flailing for a second.

"We said you're aerodynamic," Onoda responded.

"Hehehehe yeeeeahhh, I'm awesome."

Makishima patted Naruko's back, but made sure to keep a safer distance. It looked like Naruko found some steadiness in his legs and was able to walk along with his friends.

"Midousuji, I'm going to go back and keep an eye on him, but just call when you're ready to go back and I'll be right over," Hironaka said.

"Sure," Midousuji shrugged.

"I'll be back in a little bit," Onoda announced. "We'll get him settled back at the dorm first."

"You take your time, we'll still be here," Makishima responded.

"Well see ya later then." Onoda looked at Makishima and then Midousuji.

"Nice meeting you, Makishima-san, see you later Midousuji," Hironaka greeted.

"Same with you, later," Makishima replied.

"I'll be baack, jus gonna get a bath," Naruko added. "Ugh I'm stinky."

"Kuha night Naruko, have a nice bath," Makishima responded.

"Nighty night!" Midousuji greeted.

Makishima watched the three of them hobble off then turned around and saw Midousuji sitting in Naruko's former chair.

"Sure you're not sitting in any bodily fluids?" Makishima poked.

Midousuji took a second look down and Makishima chuckled. Makishima walked over and sat down in a chair across from him, crossing his ankle over his knee and putting his empty cup on a nearby table. He took out his phone and opened the browser.

"Sooo where can we raw each other's asses," Makishima quipped.

"Ugh you're so vile," Midousuji snickered.

Makishima chuckled back, doing a few searches on his phone.

"No seriously let's do a race, it'll be fun," Makishima replied.

Midousuji cocked an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Seriously?" Midousuji hummed.

"Yeah, let's see what we got. Let's do a charity race, help some people."

"Whatever."

Makishima looked through this list of races.

"Let's see, this one benefits Second Harvest; you know the food bank?"

He looked up as Midousuji shrugged.

"There's one for the Nippon Foundation, that's for helping people in poor countries," Makishima continued.

"I don't care, you pick something," Midousuji shrugged.

"So you're really up for this?"

"Why not, I'm up for a little more practice."

"Okay then." He scrolled down a bit more and his eyes landed on one listing in particular. "Oh let's do this: it's for the Japan HIV Cent-."

Midousuji bolted upright.

"No! Pick another!" Midousuji barked.

Makishima jumped in his seat and glared at Midousuji.

"The hell," Makishima gasped.

"What's the next race you suggest, c'mon say another," Midousuji pressed, leaning forward.

Makishima blinked a few times, his mind caught up to him and he started getting more annoyed.

"What do you have against JHC?" Makishima asked, trying to keep his voice down.

"What did I saaayy Makishima-san, pick another!" Midousji quietly spat, looking around.

Makishima could feel his cheeks going hot. He knew he should just back off and not press this further. All he could think of was his ex Ray distributing packets and safe sex kits during the university's Pride Week, Makishima had been recruited to help of course along with everyone else in Ray's Pride Club, a few of which were open about their positive status. There would always be a few jerks passing by with snide "jokes" about AIDS. He could credit the liquor or the lingering more bitter than sweet memories about Ray for raising his hackles. Midousuji being a dick about this lit a spark.

"How about no, and how about fuck you," Makishima hissed in a whisper.

Midousuji's eyes widened and his expression softened.

"What?" Midousuji whined. "The hell is your problem?"

"I was going to ask you the exact same thing, but I don't think I want to hear the answer," Makishima spat, still keeping above a whisper. "These are people like you and me who could have longer, better lives and could use all the help they can get. They're not 'gross,' they're human beings living with a health condition."

"Thanks for the public service announcement, asshole," Midousuji growled through gritted teeth.

Makishima suddenly noticed Midousuji's knees were shaking, his fingertips were digging hard into his kneecaps. It was enough of a pause to back his sudden anger down. He took a look around and saw a few people looking in their direction or making a point to turn away. Makishima sprang up from his seat and snatched up his cup.

"I need a refill," Makishima exhaled, walking away as fast as he could.

Midousuji stayed seated in that same position, not paying attention to where Crayonhead went. He sat still and let the ringing subside in his ears and his heart to calm a little. He knew people around were whispering, but he couldn't care less about those peabrained zakus. It took a few minutes, but he finally lifted his lanky body from that chair and walked to the door, hands in his pockets. He felt his phone and immediately debated if he should call Hironaka and just get out of there. This party was beyond annoying already and was just going to get worse.

He shambled across the floor, keeping his head mostly down while still watching out for people. By now more people were sunk in chairs and draped over their buddies shoulders. It reeked of booze all over; the nice smell of grilled meat had faded by now and was replaced with this nastiness.

"Hey…Midousuji-kun?" a voice called from behind.

Midousuji froze and slowly turned around. He hadn't seen this pathetic zaku in a long while.

"Holy shit it is you!" said the bedraggled dog with messy red hair and a blue plaid shirt over a Yonan t-shirt. "Long time no see!"

Machimiya took hold of his hand and shook it, Midousuji just stared back at him.


End file.
